The Priestess' Hanyou
by inuyashakagomelover1358
Summary: New student at highschool catches Kagome's eyes. Will this dangerous, sexy, and mysterious stranger lure Kagome into the wrong life? Read to find out. One-shot with a whole lot of chapters in the story. Lemons after chapter 7


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**The Priestess' Hanyou**

**Chapter One: Meeting the Hanyou**

**"I hear he's been in prison. Not just juvi, but actual prison!"**

**Kagome Higurashi glanced up from her sketchpad and glanced over at the group standing not too far from her. The perky brunette who had spoken, the head cheerleader, was clinging to the captain of the football team. Koga Wolf had lived next door to Kagome her whole life, and put a claim on her, insisting she was his girlfriend. Of course, he never acted like it. Koga was always in a crowd of people, mostly girls. He probably just knows I don't like being the center of attention, she thought, pushing a feeling of unease down deep. Besides, she didn't consider him to really be her boyfriend, so what did it matter?**

**Lifting her head, Kagome glanced in the direction the crowd was looking. Across the parking lot, securing a helmet to the back of a motorcycle, was the new student who had just been transferred in. He was tall, easily over six feet, lean and perhaps a bit muscular, though she couldn't be sure while he was wearing a jacket. Dark hair was long, spilling over his shoulders. Kagome noticed his features; lovely eyes, narrow nose, somewhat full lips, high cheekbones, slightly pointed and definitely stubborn chin. His expression was neither happy nor sad, angry nor joyous, merely indifferent and slightly cold. She shivered as his dark eyes traveled over her for the briefest second.**

**"He's like, almost twenty or something," Koga said. "He must have been held back quite a bit. Of course, if you're in jail, you're going to get held back."**

**A chorus of laughter and giggles greeted his statement. Kagome rolled her eyes. She was the quiet, shy, good girl who never complained, never rebelled, never did anything even remotely defiant. They paid no attention to her, to the rolling of her eyes, and she wondered if they'd even notice it if she did say something.**

**"Nice to not be the oldest people in class, huh, Kag?" Koga called over to her.**

**I hate being called that, she thought, but she didn't voice it out loud. Indeed, both she and Koga were older than the rest of their fellow seniors; he was nineteen, and she was a little over eighteen. Koga had been held back at least once, somewhere along the line, so Kagome felt he had no right to talk. Her case was different, however. The**

**year she had been set to go into Kindergarten, she had gotten seriously ill with pneumonia. When she was young, she had been weak and sickly, and the illness had kept her off her feet for a long time. She had eventually recovered, and gone to school the next year, and now her sicknesses were a thing of the past.**

**It was just about time for class. Kagome put away her sketchpad and stood up, glancing over to Koga and the crowd. She froze; they were standing in front of the new guy, and they wouldn't let him pass. No, she thought, shaking her head. If he really wanted them to get out of his way, he'd make them. Kagome moved slowly closer, not really wanting to get involved, but curious about the strange nonetheless. Something about him send a chill down her spine.**

**"Hey, man," Koga said, grinning arrogantly. "You can't just walk in here, you know. You gotta pay homage to the great Koga Wolf."**

**The stranger raised a feathery brow, skeptical. "Funny. That wasn't in the handbook they sent me."**

**A few people in the crowd snickered, but they were quickly silenced by a wave from Koga. Kagome was just thinking that she ought to just forget this and go to class when Koga noticed her. He beckoned to her, and she went forward reluctantly, until he grabbed her, dragging her close to his side. The arrogant grin was back on his face, but the stranger wasn't look at Koga. He was looking at her.**

**"I'm Koga Wolf," Koga said. "This is my girl, Kagome. Show some respect, boy."**

**Again, that eyebrow went up. The stranger was silent for long moments, staring Koga straight in the face. A lopsided grin finally appeared on his face, and he reached out, catching hold of Kagome's hand. Before she could stop him, he had bent down and kissed knuckles gently, in a fashion she could only describe as knightly. Koga scowled, pulling her away from the stranger, who straightened, his lopsided grin taking on an arrogant air.**

**"Seems like I'm not the one who needed to show her respect," he said, keeping his voice low.**

**"You need to show me some respect," Koga snarled. "What's your name, boy?"**

**"Inuyasha," The stranger replied. "Inuyasha Takahashi."**

**Without another word he pushed through the crowd and headed into the school. The whole crowd turned to stare after him, and so Kagome indulged herself in the act as**

**well, something she dearly wanted to do. His eyes and voice had been so very cold, and yet…there was something about him. Like a knight in shining armor, she thought. Except he's more like the knight who's been wrongly accused by some evil lord, stripped of his armor, and left to fend for himself. Kagome didn't know where the image came from, but it was there.**

**"Hey," The head cheerleader spoke up. "Isn't Inuyasha an angel?"**

**Inuyasha glared down at his schedule, and slammed his locker shut. He didn't want to be here. The only reason he was here was because his parole officer hadn't given him much choice. Stupid man, he thought, shouldering his backpack. His parole officer was convinced that Inuyasha was still mixed up in drugs, alcohol, sex, and all the other stuff that had gotten him into jail in the first place. Inuyasha himself was the only one who knew he was clean; he hadn't even had any sex since getting out of jail. Before it had been a game, something he did because it was fun. Now those girls in their short skirts and tight tops seemed so dirty and trashy.**

**So maybe he'd had something of an epiphany while he was in jail. It might have changed his lifestyle, but it hadn't changed him all that much. Very little made him smile or laugh anymore; not that his laughter had ever been anything other than hollow before. Inuyasha didn't have a great deal to live for, except for an odd new ambition to turn his life around and make something of himself.**

**He had caught sight of her, and for a moment he had smiled; a real, genuine smile. She'd been sitting on the curb, her head bent over a sketch pad, her thin brows furrowed in concentration. A slight breeze had caught her long hair, hair the color of cinnamon that fell to the middle of her back. In that moment she had glanced up, and he'd caught a glimpse of her face. Not especially beautiful by most standards, but there was something there nonetheless. Her eyes were large, maybe a bit too large, almond shaped and pale, cornflower blue, surrounded by long dreamy lashes. Her nose was small, pertly upturned, and he had seen on closer inspection that it was spattered with strawberry freckles. And her mouth…she had a delectably full, sensual mouth that wouldn't quite fit her face for another few years yet.**

**A bit plain to most eyes, perhaps, but intriguing to Inuyasha. Then he had seen the group standing before him and his smile had faded. The one called Koga was so typical; an arrogant, irritating bastard. But when the little plain faced artist had suddenly been pulled to his side that was the real shock. His girlfriend, Inuyasha thought, shaking his head. She looked like she had some depth to her, but she's probably as shallow as the rest of them.**

**It didn't matter. That girl and her ass of a boyfriend was not his concern. Right now he needed to find his homeroom. The school was big and noisy. It almost made Inuyasha wish he was still in jail. Finally he did manage to find his homeroom, room 205, and he took a deep breath, reaching for the door. He was paying attention, and apparently whoever it was who ran into him, also reaching for the door, wasn't either.**

**"Oh, oh, I'm sorry!" A breathless voice squeaked.**

**Inuyasha turned. Much to his dismay, the little artist was standing next to him. He hadn't realized at first just how tiny she was. Her blue eyes were very wide and she was pale beneath her freckles. What was her name again? He thought, watching her back away from him nervous. Ah, yes, Kagome.**

**"It's fine," He grunted, reaching for the door again.**

**He was going to just go in, but something in him made him step back, holding the door open for her. She smiled at him timidly, and Inuyasha was tempted to smile back. He imagined if she just let go and laughed, her face would light up a pitch black room. Damnit, he thought, shaking his head. Such stupid, sentimental thoughts aren't like me.**

**"Um, you're…Inuyasha, right?" Kagome asked quietly.**

**"Yeah," He answered shortly.**

**She graced him with another shy smile. "Well then, welcome, Inuyasha. And thank you."**

**With that she slipped through the door. Inuyasha stared after her for a moment, then walked into the room himself. He had to have imagined it. She'd been quiet and polite, not like most girls he knew. Maybe he'd been wrong; maybe she did have depth. But if that was the case, why was she dating a scumbag like Koga?**

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**Chapter Two: The Priestess' Assignment**

**Kagome sat back and studied the canvas before her. The picture of the ballet dancers felt like it was missing something. It seemed that all of her pictures were like that lately. For some reason she felt as though her well of inspiration had dried out. With a sigh she set down her paint brush and began to pack of her things. Usually she worked**

**to the very end, then got a late pass from her teacher, but there was no motivation to do so today. Art was her last period on Mondays.**

**The art teacher clapped her hands sharply, twice. That was the signal for the class to stop what they were doing and listen to her. Kagome slid her backpack onto her shoulders, then turned on her stool to face the teacher. Everyone else in the class was watching her attentively, as well.**

**"I have a new long term assignment for you," The teacher said. "This month, from the moment I finish, until, oh let's say…just before Halloween…I want all of you to find something, an inanimate object…i.e. something that doesn't move on its own and does not breathe. You will learn everything you can about that object, you will draw sketches, you will do a painting, oil, acrylic, or water color, your choice, and you will hand in a report on everything you learned."**

**There were a few groans, a few snickers, some whispers here and there. Most of the class thought the teacher was a loony. Kagome agreed that she did tend to be a bit loopy, but she was also brilliant. This was a strange assignment, to be sure, but maybe it was what she needed. Now, what kind of inanimate object should I choose? She wondered. Not that I haven't drawn things that are inanimate, but this should be something I haven't done before. Something that is involved and complicated.**

**She was sure that if she asked Koga, he'd tell her to draw his football or helmet or something. Kagome wanted something interesting. She shifted her backpack more comfortably on her shoulders and stepped out into the cool autumn air. If she moved quickly, she could catch the bus before Koga came and decided to drive her home. Right now she didn't feel like dealing with him. Kagome was turning towards the buses when something caught her eye.**

**Inuyasha's motorcycle looked strange amid all the cars. He's not there, she thought, unconsciously moving closer. I wonder if he was kept after class or something. Maybe he was already starting trouble. Well, it didn't matter, after all she was only looking. Kagome crouched beside the motorcycle, a mere two feet away, and studied it closely. There was an odd sensuality to it. She could be that to Inuyasha it wasn't just cold metal and a motor. Just as her paints and canvas were a lot more to her than simply paint and canvas.**

**Setting down her backpack, Kagome retrieved a pencil and her sketchpad from it. She flipped open to a fresh page and began sketching. It felt awkward at first; the motorcycle was like nothing she'd ever tried to draw before. But as always she fell into it, her concentration becoming so deep that she didn't hear the footsteps that came up behind her.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**The soft, cold voice speaking behind her made her jump. Kagome dropped her sketchpad and leapt to her feet, whirling. She stumbled back a step when she saw Inuyasha, his arms folded over his chest, looking somewhat impatient. He bent over and lifted her sketchpad, studying it for a long moment before holding it out to her.**

**"I…I'm sorry…" Kagome stammered. "I was just…well you see my art teach…she gave us an assignment and…"**

**She trailed off, her gaze drifting over his shoulder. Koga was standing on the steps of the school and he had noticed her. He was frowning, beckoning for her to come over to him. In a minute or two he'd start over here, and then she'd have no choice but to walk home with him. Kagome began stuffing her sketchpad back into her backpack, while Inuyasha walked around her, settling down on his bike.**

**"You want a ride?" He asked.**

**The question startled her, and she turned her head to look at him. He'd started up his motorcycle, making it a little difficult to hear, and he was holding out his helmet to her. Kagome glanced back over her shoulder to see Koga striding towards them. The scowl on his face was not promising. Again, she turned to Inuyasha, who was still waiting, an eyebrow raised inquisitively.**

**"Yes," Kagome said suddenly.**

**She reached out, taking the helmet with shaking hands, and pulled it on. Koga was starting to run towards them now. Kagome slid onto the bike, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's waist and holding onto him tight. What am I doing? She wondered frantically as Inuyasha sped out of the parking space. I don't know this guy, he's supposedly a criminal. What is wrong with me? But she didn't really feel any fear. Turning her head to watch Koga become smaller and smaller as they raced away, she could feel only a thrill of excitement.**

**She wasn't certain for a long time where they were going. When Inuyasha finally did pull over, she felt a little sick. Kagome was not used to motorcycles. She stumbled off, and pulled the helmet off, shaking her hair back. With a groan, she slumped down to the sidewalk, and sat for long moments, gulping in deep breaths of air to calm her stomach. Inuyasha sat down next to her and waited until she lifted her head before speaking.**

**"So, what was that all about?" He asked.**

**"Oh, I just…I didn't feel like dealing with him today," Kagome replied.**

**Inuyasha huffed. "I meant the drawing."**

**"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed softly, her cheeks turning red. "Well, it's the assignment, you see. Our teacher wanted us to choose an inanimate object. She wants use to spend a month learning everything we can about it."**

**"That's a strange assignment," Inuyasha commented, glancing around.**

**"Come on, get up. I'll buy you some ice cream, it will cool your**

**stomach."**

**Kagome blinked at him, unable to move. He was scowling at her, his expression impatient, and yet he'd just offered to buy her some ice cream? He's as mercurial as the sea, she thought, standing up from the sidewalk. I would think he's trying to be friendly, but he's glaring at me like I've killed someone he loves, or something. She followed Inuyasha as he walked into the nearby Friendly's restaurant. A waitress greeted them cheerfully, and took them to a seat in the non-smoking section.**

**"I gave it up," Inuyasha said quietly, although Kagome hadn't actually asked the question.**

**"That's good," Kagome answered her voice equally soft and her eyes on the placemat. "It's such a bad habit, really."**

**He gave her an imperceptible nod then dropped his head to look at the menu. Kagome shifted uncomfortably on the seat until the waitress came back. Inuyasha looked up from the menu at last and motioned for her to order first. He's polite, even if he does look pissed at me, she thought. Koga never, ever lets me order first.**

**"Just a small sundae," Kagome said softly. "Chocolate ice cream, hot fudge, and caramel."**

**"Hunny," The waitress said, her voice slightly nasally, with what sounded like a Brooklyn accent. "You're so skinny." The waitress herself was a bit pudgy. She turned to eye Inuyasha. "You should tell your girlfriend to eat more, handsome."**

**"We're not dating," Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.**

**The waitress looked back and forth between them, then shrugged. She took Inuyasha's order (a bacon cheeseburger and a large chocolate milk shake) then left the table. That**

**left them once more in uncomfortable silence, and Kagome wracked her brain, looking for something to talk about. She cleared her throat, drawing Inuyasha's attention.**

**"You shouldn't eat things like that," She said softly. "It's really bad for you."**

**"Speaking of bad for you," Inuyasha said. "Why the hell are you dating a creep like that? You look too intelligent for someone like him."**

**Kagome was a bit taken aback by that. "Oh, well, we're not really…I mean, that is to say, Koga says we're dating but…I don't really consider him to be…we don't really do things couples do. It's just something he says."**

**"Doesn't it bother you?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"I don't know," Kagome replied, shrugging. "I guess I don't pay much attention. It seems so trivial."**

**"Your happiness shouldn't be trivial," Inuyasha said quietly.**

**Kagome didn't know how to respond. Fortunately she didn't have to, because the waitress was back with their food. She set Kagome's sundae down in front of her, along with a spoon, then put down the plate of food for Inuyasha and a giant, overflowing milkshake. Picking up her spoon, Kagome peered at the cheeseburger. Her parents were health food nuts and she never ate stuff like that, but it did look kind of tasty.**

**Inuyasha glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow. She looked down, swirling her spoon idly, and shrugged.**

**"My parents don't let me eat that sort of thing," She explained. "I guess I don't understand the appeal because I've never had any of it."**

**"Here," Inuyasha said, holding up the cheeseburger.**

**Kagome stared at him. He waited for her, much more patiently than she would have expected him to, and she leaned forward, taking a small bite. It was interesting; cheese, bacon, lettuce, and tomato all on one burger. She sat back, licking a bit of tomato juice from her lips, her expression thoughtful.**

**"Well?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"It's good," She said, smiling shyly. "Although I can't imagine eating all of that."**

**Inuyasha chuckled. "I have a healthy appetite. So, tell me about this assignment of yours."**

**It was only a small hint of laughter, but it was laughter nonetheless, and it brought a smile to her face. Kagome had begun to think that Inuyasha didn't have any moods other than angry, impatient, and indifferent. She settled back in the booth, alternating between eating her ice cream and talking about the project her art teacher had assigned to her. Inuyasha seemed to be listening to her intently, something that felt odd, but good. Koga hardly even looked at her when she talked. Suddenly she was glad she'd gone out on a limb and accepted his offer of a ride.**

**Although he'd enjoyed her company that afternoon, Inuyasha wished that Kagome would loosen her grip just a little. She didn't seem overly fond of his motorcycle as far as actually riding on it went. So he was glad when they finally pulled up in front of her house. It was a quaint little thing in the middle of the suburbs, perfectly white washed with charming dark green shutters and flower boxes beneath the windows. Inuyasha guessed that, aside from the flower beds in the front, there was probably a garden in the back. The yard was even surrounded by a white picket fence.**

**"Nice place," Inuyasha commented dryly.**

**"If you like postcards," Kagome answered as she pulled off the helmet. "It's cozy and homey, I suppose, but it can feel a little too typical."**

**Inuyasha chuckled. "Spoken like a true artist."**

**Kagome turned to hand the helmet back to him, and he had to fight a smile. Her hair was badly tousled and her cheeks were red; she looked lovely. He wasn't really sure what possessed him to speak, but before he knew it, he was talking, silently cursing his wayward mouth.**

**"Today was my day off, but usually I work in the afternoons," He explained. "I work at a garage…fixing cars and motorcycles. If you really want to choose motorcycles for your project, you can visit the garage tomorrow. If you'd like."**

**It was a mistake. He never should have said it. The way her pale blue eyes lit up, her lips curving into a smile that made her face glow…it was too much. For the most part, when he had seen her in the morning, in the few classes they shared, and during their time together this afternoon, she had seemed so quiet and morose. There was true happiness in her expression now.**

**"That would be perfect!" Kagome exclaimed. "Wait here, I'm going to go ask my parents if it's okay!"**

**Before he could stop her she was racing into the house. Inuyasha groaned and sat back, pulling on his helmet. That was really stupid, he thought. I shouldn't be getting involved with a little goody two shoes like her. He was going to just leave, before she came back out, but movement at the corner of his vision caught his attention. Koga was watching him from the driveway of the house next door, leaning against a little red sports car with the same air of possession he'd used with Kagome. That decided him; Inuyasha wasn't going anywhere.**

**When Kagome came back out, she seemed more alive than he had ever seen her. She practically skipped down the front walkway to wear he sat, waiting. If she noticed Koga glaring at them both, she didn't show it.**

**"They said it was okay," She said breathlessly, gracing him with a dazzling smile.**

**"Good," Inuyasha said. "Dress in old clothes tomorrow. I'll get you some coveralls that will fit you, but there's no reason to risk it."**

**Kagome nodded. "Okay. And…thanks so much, Inuyasha! You know, everyone was saying today that you were cold and scary, but I don't think you are at all."**

**Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that, and fortunately he didn't have to. Kagome skipped back into her house, humming cheerfully to herself. In a way, he was relieved that she was gone, and yet he was also disappointed. There was definitely more there than he had first assumed; intelligence and creativity, yes, but naiveté, kindness, innocence, and playfulness. So many things that had been over shadowed by Koga, and who knew how long that had been going on.**

**Sparing a last lopsided grin for Koga, who was still glaring, Inuyasha finally started up his bike and drove away. I'm asking for trouble with this one, he thought, sighing inwardly. Why should I care about that girl or her stupid project? But when she'd looked him in the eye earlier in the day, and welcomed him to the school, he'd felt a sudden surge of protectiveness. The only other woman to ever have earned his protectiveness had been his younger sister. But he'd failed to protect her, and now she was dead. Just one afternoon, Inuyasha thought. I'll take her with me tomorrow because I already said I would, but after that…it's better for both of us if I stay out of her life.**

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Chapter Three: Engines and Grease**

**Kagome sat on the steps in front of the school, her eyes trained on the parking lot, her sketchpad forgotten in her lap. As Inuyasha had told her, she had worn a pair of faded old jeans with holes at the knees, a plain black t-shirt that was a little tighter on her than she was comfortable with (she'd had it since she was twelve) and a pair of scuffed up work boots that she wore when working in the garden. Even though the bus had dropped her off only moments ago (she'd refused a ride from Koga), she was beginning to panic. What if he doesn't come? Kagome thought. Would he do that? They say he was in jail...maybe he's mean, maybe he likes to see people sad...**

**The thoughts were ridiculous, and she shoved them away. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up about this, and decided that it was only because she wanted to do well on her assignment. However, a thrill went through her when she heard the roaring of a motorcycle, and she turned her head to see Inuyasha driving into the parking lot. Kagome tucked her sketchpad away and stood up. Before she could move a step, someone grabbed her from behind.**

**"Where do you think you're going?" She heard Koga demand.**

**Kagome struggled against his hold. "Hey, let go! Knock it off, Koga!"**

**"I won't have you parading around with that grease ball punk," Koga growled. "You're mine! You can't be hanging around other guys like a ho!"**

**"I am not!" Kagome exclaimed, horrified. "I don't belong to you and I can hang around anyone I want! Now let me go!"**

**"Do as the girl says."**

**The soft, deep voice had a dangerous edge. Kagome lifted her head to see Inuyasha, feet braced, arms folded across his chest, face fixed in a scowl. She felt the tension in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife, as he and Koga glared at each other. Finally Koga let her go, pushing her away violently. As he stomped into the school, Kagome stumbled, wind milling wildly to keep her feet. Inuyasha closed the distance between them in two quick strides and caught her before she fell.**

**"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked, keeping a firm hold on her while she got her bearings.**

**"I think so," Kagome answered quietly, straightening and pulling out of his grip. "I mean, yeah. I'll be fine."**

**She brushed strands of hair that had come loose from her braid away from her face and picked up her backpack. As she headed into the school, Inuyasha walked beside her, shortening his stride to match hers.**

**"Why do you let him treat you like that?" He asked.**

**"Koga and I have been friends since we were little," Kagome said quietly. "He's just been going through a phase. He'll get over it."**

**Inuyasha glanced at her skeptically but didn't express whatever was on his mind. It isn't any of his business anyway, Kagome thought. I've known Koga a long time and I certainly know him better than an ex-conAkitot. She immediately felt guilty for the thought.**

**If he noticed her strange unease, Inuyasha said nothing. He walked with her until she reached her locker, then walked away to head to his own. He hasn't said anything about this afternoon, Kagome thought. I really hope he hasn't changed his mind. Her momentary thoughts rarely stuck with her; she was no longer thinking of the time he'd spent in jail. Inuyasha was nice. Maybe not to other people, but to her. He just didn't know Koga, so of course she couldn't blame him for his assumption.**

**Inuyasha sat on his bike, waiting. Judging by the state of the clothes she'd been wearing this morning, Kagome hadn't had a change of mind. He'd almost been hoping that she would, until he'd arrived to find Koga holding onto her, speaking to her like she was some kind of possession. Why does she let him get away with it? he wondered. Well, they've been friends with childhood, she must have some kind of blind spot. Inuyasha, however, had no such problem and he relished the idea of making Koga jealous. He only hoped he wouldn't take it out on Kagome.**

**The sound of running footsteps caught his attention and he looked up. Kagome was running across the parking lot, glancing over her shoulder time and again like an escaping conAkitot. Inuyasha chuckled, reaching back to retrieve the helmet for her while he waited for her to reach him. She pulled to a halt in front of him, bracing her hands on her thighs, taking a moment to catch her breath.**

**"Kag, get back here!"**

**Kagome lifted her head at the shout and groaned. Inuyasha peered over his shoulder to see Koga striding towards them. The man's persistent, I'll give him that, he thought,**

**holding out the helmet for Kagome. She took it and pulled it on, then climbed up on the motorcycle behind him. Lifting his hand to wave to Koga, Inuyasha started up his motorcycle and raced out of the parking lot, just as he'd done the day before. He could hear Kagome's laughter, even over the wind and the roar of the bike.**

**It wasn't a long ride to the garage where he worked, but Kagome still stumbled drunkenly when she climbed down off the bike.**

**"You'll get used to it," Inuyasha said, chuckling softly.**

**Kagome grinned sheepishly. "I don't think I will. So, this is where you work, right?"**

**"Yeah," Inuyasha replied. "Come on, first let's find you some coveralls, before we do anything else."**

**With his bike secure, Inuyasha led Kagome into the garage. It was loud inside, and his boss, Miroku, was shouting at someone. Probably the new guy, he thought, shaking his head. He lead Kagome into the small room in the back, crammed with a few dented, rusty old lockers and a sink that spat out water that was only slightly cleaner than grease. Inuyasha pulled his coveralls from his locker, then paused, wondering what to do. He finally stuck his head out of the door, raising his voice to be heard.**

**"Hey, Miroku, man!" He shouted. "You're about the same size as my guest! Let her use your spare!"**

**"Are you crazy?" Miroku demanded, then paused. "Wait, did you say 'her'? You got a girl over there?"**

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku trotted into the back room. He was small, only an inch or so taller than Kagome, who was probably about five four if Inuyasha had to guess. However Miroku was stocky and muscular. His thick biceps were covered with tattoos. His face was narrow and angular, showing a little bit of Latino heritage, and he wore a long goatee split into two braids. Inuyasha had met him in jail.**

**"Welllll..." Miroku said, grinning. "She's cute, Inu, real cute. Looks too innocent for your tastes, though. Not your normal, that's for sure."**

**Inuyasha sighed. "Just let her use the damn coveralls."**

**"Sure thing," Miroku clucked, pulling open his locker. He pulled out a pair of grease stained orange coveralls and tossed them to her. "Here you go, sweetcheeks. Don't distract my boy from his work."**

**Kagome caught the coveralls, giggling. Miroku winked at her and waggled his eyebrows lasciviously, then left to attend to the new guy, shouting at the poor kid the whole walk back to him. Inuyasha waited while Kagome climbed into the coveralls. They were still rather large on her, and she had to roll up the bottoms of the legs and sleeves. Eyebrows raised, she turned to him and held her arms out, for inspection.**

**"Well?" Kagome asked.**

**"Stylin'," Inuyasha replied, grinning.**

**"Thanks,"Kagome said. Her shy smile turned into a sly grin. "So, what's your 'normal'...Inu?"**

**"That's another habit I gave up," Inuyasha told her, ruffling her hair. "Come on...'sweetcheeks'...let's get to work."**

**The afternoon passed disappointingly quickly for Inuyasha. Kagome had started off by drawing some quick sketches of his bike and several others that were in the shop, while he worked on the things that needed to be done the most. Afterwards he began to teach her, slowly, about each part of the motorcycle and why it was there. He had to laugh, watching her take notes. Inuyasha thought it was adorable, if a little bit excessive. But she was attentive and bright, and learned quickly.**

**The engine in his motorcycle fascinated her, so he brought her over to where Miroku was working on the engine of a car. The motor was running, for the moment, and Inuyasha brought Kagome over there to have a quick peek at what it looked like. The problem he'd been having, all afternoon in fact, was that there was something oddly sexy about a small, innocent young woman in oversized coveralls. He'd been watching her more than he was proud of, and as she leaned over, he couldn't help but look. It turned out to be fortunate that he was; when Kagome lost her balance and started to fall forward, Inuyasha reacted instinctively, throwing his arms around her and pulling her away.**

**They landed together on the floor a few feet away, and Inuyasha had to brace himself to keep his weight off of her. He could feel her shaking and could feel her heart pounding furiously. His own was in his throat, thumping loudly. Sitting back on his heels, he pulled her up with him, and froze. Inuyasha had just thrown his arms around her haphazardly, and beneath his hand he could feel the soft mound of her breast. Pushing her away, he forced himself to his feet. I'm not going to apologize, he thought. I didn't do it on purpose.**

**But Kagome didn't say anything about it. She pushed herself to her feet and turned to face him, her cheeks a little red.**

**"Thanks," Kagome said softly. "Seems like you're saving me a lot lately."**

**Inuyasha chuckled. "You should be more careful."**

**"I know," Kagome said. "I'm sorry if I scared you."**

**Inuyasha shook his head. At least now he knew better than to show her any running engines. At that moment Miroku came over, telling him he was already running fifteen minutes over and he'd better not expect overtime for it. So he an Kagome went into the back room, washing their hands as best they could in the grubby water that spurted from the sink, and pulling off their coveralls. Inuyasha noticed the expression on Kagome's face as she studied the grease beneath her nails. Someone has a bit of princess in her, he thought, laughing to himself.**

**"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.**

**Kagome nodded. "You bet. I'm starving! Hey, why don't you stay for dinner?"**

**"Uh, no," Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "I smell like grease."**

**"So do I," Kagome pointed out.**

**"It's your house," Inuyasha reminded her. "You can smell however you like."**

**She continued to try to convince him until they were on his motorcycle once more, and she couldn't be heard easily over the engine and the wind. Maybe if circumstances were different, he would have been able to accept her offer. But Inuyasha didn't think her parents would approve too much of him, and he didn't feel like sitting through a dinner with them. Besides, he was still feeling a little uncomfortable from the earlier incident, even though she hadn't said anything.**

**It was getting dark when he pulled up in front of Kagome's house. She slid off the bike, stumbling a lot less this time, and pulled off her helmet. Her braid was a complete mess, strands sticking out wildly here and there, and grease smudged her face and fingers. However, when she smiled at him, he didn't notice any of that.**

**"Thanks so much, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "That was a lot of fun! You're a good teacher...I've already learned a lot."**

**"Good, I'm glad," Inuyasha told her. "Um...you know...I'm sure Miroku wouldn't mind if...you know...if you came again."**

**Kagome's eyes lit up. "Could I really? Really!?"**

**"Yeah," Inuyasha answered, smiling. "Sure."**

**He was nearly thrown off his bike as she hugged him enthusiastically. Unsure what to do, Inuyasha sat still while she clung to him, waiting for her to let go. When she did let go at last, she paused, her head tilted slightly to the side, a curious expression on her face. Kagome surprised him by leaning over and kissing him gently on the cheek. As she sprinted into her house, he could only stare, a slight, crooked smile on his lips. She makes a complete fool out of me, Inuyasha thought. To think I used to be a hardened criminal.**

**"Don't you even think about moving in on my girl."**

**Inuyasha sighed and turned his head to glare at Koga. He was not in the mood for the idiot right now. Pulling on his helmet, he started up the bike, ready to just drive off.**

**"She's too good for you, trailer trash!" Koga shouted above the roar of the engine.**

**Inuyasha flipped up his visor. "I know that." He said calmly. "But she's too good for you, too."**

**He dropped his visor again, revving up his motor so that Koga's next words were drowned out. She's too good for both of us, Inuyasha thought as he drove away, leaving Koga in the dust, cursing furiously. But I'll bet I've touched her more than you have. The thought made him grin. Okay, so maybe it had been an accidental touch, but it was probably still more than Koga had ever had the chance for. Inuyasha had the feeling that his little artist had more fire than she let on and he could bet she packed quite a punch.**

**Kagome sat on her bed, running a brush slowly through her damp hair. Her head was a whirlwind of thoughts. It had been easy, during dinner, to brush those thoughts away and focus on telling her parents about the day (except for the motor incident). But now, alone in her room, her mind had gone back to earlier, when Inuyasha had pulled her away from the running engine. His hand had been on her breast. She knew it wasn't on purpose, but the memory made her shiver.**

**Koga had tried, on more than one occasion, to touch her. When firm 'no's were not enough anymore, she'd moved to firm punches in the stomach. Of course, she'd only**

**had to do that once. But those times Kagome had not wanted to be touched. When Inuyasha's hand had been on her, she hadn't said anything, because she hadn't wanted him to move it. The thought excited her and terrified her at the same time. He must not have noticed, though, because he'd said nothing.**

**Pulling her shirt away from her body, Kagome peered down the front of it. Well, who would notice these things, anyway? She wondered. They're so small he most likely didn't know that they're my breasts. She was a small B, and Koga had always complained about how her breasts were too small. She wondered if Inuyasha thought they were too small, too. I hope not, Kagome thought. It was another one of those scary thoughts, and she forced all of them to the back of her mind as she crawled under the covers, so she could get some sleep.**

**Over the next month, Kagome became a regular sight at the garage. She became fast friends with Miroku and several of the other workers. Miroku spent a good deal of time yelling at them for shirking their work to watch Kagome draw the bikes (mostly Inuyasha's) until he was caught watching himself. There were no more incidents like the one with the engine, either. And although he remained cool and distant to everyone else at school, Inuyasha warmed up to Kagome as much as he ever had to anyone else (which admittedly wasn't much).**

**It was the day before she was to turn in her project, and he'd noticed that she seemed to be a little bit gloomy about something. As she climbed down off of his bike (much easier than she had a month earlier), Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her wrist. Kagome turned back to him, forcing a smile to her face.**

**"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked. "You've been down all day."**

**Kagome shrugged. "I...I don't know...it's just...well, this is the last day of the project and...I've been enjoying myself so much and...I've made friends...I..."**

**"Hey, calm down," Inuyasha said, smiling. "Don't worry about it. I think Miroku will kill me if I don't bring you back to visit."**

**"Oh," Kagome said.**

**Inuyasha frowned. "There's something else bothering you."**

**Kagome fidgeted beneath his gaze. Whatever it was that was bothering her, it was making her cheeks turn pink. Inuyasha gave her wrist a gentle tug, pulling her closer to him. She looked up, flashing a wan smile, but it faded instantly. With a sigh, she gave a slight nod, and began to speak.**

**"Koga tried to kiss me last night," She explained. "I stopped him, though. I don't want him to kiss me."**

**"That's understandable," Inuyasha said, nodding. Outwardly he was calm. Inside he was wondering when he could find Koga and wring his neck.**

**Kagome lifted her head. "I want you to kiss me."**

**The statement was so bold for Kagome that for a long moment, Inuyasha wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. She was watching him, and with each passing moment she looked more and more like she was going to cry. Shit, Inuyasha thought, uncertain what to do. She's serious. Koga had told him a month ago that Kagome was too good for him, and he'd agreed. That hadn't changed. But as she pulled away from him, chewing on her lower lip to keep from crying, he suddenly didn't care.**

**Tightening his grip, he pulled her back to him before she could get away. Standing up off his bike, he drew her close, a hand catching her beneath her chin and tilting her head up. Kagome lifted her gaze, her pale blue eyes wide and slightly wet. Inuyasha leaned down, brushing his lips against hers as lightly as possible. It was a kiss; a bare, chaste, innocent kiss, and that was all it should be. But the feel of her soft mouth trembling slightly beneath his was too much. Inuyasha deepened the kiss, suckling gently on her lower lip until he heard her moan softly.**

**Breathing hard, her pushed her away. Her cheeks were red, and he had a feeling his might be, too. Sure, it had been a few months now since he'd touched a girl, but this was just not a normal reaction for him. Inuyasha settled back on his bike, pulling his helmet on to hid his expression of confusion.**

**"Good night, Kagome," He said.**

**"Good night," Her reply was soft, timid, as though she was afraid she'd done something wrong.**

**"Make sure you dress appropriately tomorrow," Inuyasha reminded her. "I plan on putting you to work tomorrow."**

**Her shout of joy was only slightly drowned by the sound of his engine as he started the bike. Lifting his visor, her gave her a quick smile. The smile was returned as a bright, breathtaking grin, then she turned and ran into her house. Inuyasha sighed. I am in way over my head, he thought. But as he drove away, he was too busy looking forward to tomorrow to worry about it.**

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Chapter Four: All Hollow's Eve**

**Kagome set her finished painting down on her easel and sat down on the stool set in front of it. She'd been uncertain about the blue and gray scale, instead of full colors, but Inuyasha had told her that it worked well. Thinking about Inuyasha now made her stomach clench and her cheeks go hot. What did he think of her after her strange request last night? She was more nervous about that than about turning in her project today.**

**Class went smoothly, as it usually did. It was the only day of the week when art was the first period of the day, much to Kagome's disappointment. Starting the day with art always started her off the right way. She was feeling in good spirits as she packed away her paintbrushes and folded up her easel. The teacher had expressed great appreciation of her project, telling her that it was a choice that showed depth of character and an open mind. Kagome wasn't exactly sure how learning about motorcycles and painting one showed her depth of character, but she thought she might have an inkling of what the teacher meant.**

**"Class," The teacher said, clapping her hands to bring them to attention. "I've a new assignment for you, one you might find quite fascinating. You will choose one person, whether they are friend, family, or even a stranger, to draw and paint. For the rest of the year you will use this person as a model and you will turn in one painting of them a month."**

**Most of the class groaned. Their teacher was well known for her crazy assignments, although Kagome thought this one was just as good as the next. In painting Inuyasha's motorcycle, she had learned about something she would normally never choose to, and she felt it was an experience everyone should have. This assignment sounded to her like a good way to understand using models during painting. People have emotions, Kagome thought. They have nuances, habits, nervous ticks. Learn to paint one person with all of that in mind, and shouldn't painting any person be easier after that?**

**"However," The teacher continued, "This is not going to be a decision you'll have forever to dwell upon. I want you to report to me by the end of the day with your choice. That is all."**

**Kagome felt sick. How am I supposed to choose anyone in so short a time? She wondered frantically. And who will want to be a model for the whole year? She gathered up her books, no longer feeling very excited about the project.**

**Inuyasha slammed his locker shut and pulled his backpack on. It had been a very long day and he was not feeling too good. His head ached terribly, and the girls who tried to follow him around all the time drove him nuts with their endless chatter. I need someone quiet, who doesn't blather on aimlessly, he thought. Turning suddenly, he changed direction, heading down the hall towards the art room. At lunch, when he had last seen Kagome, she'd told him that she needed to stop in before leaving. He saw her as he approached, standing outside the art room, talking to the teacher.**

**The smile that curled his lips quickly turned to a frown as he saw Koga approach her from the other side. Inuyasha considered just turning around and leaving, but Kagome and the teacher were in a pretty heated discussion, and he couldn't help but be curious. He moved closer until he could hear what was being said, and so did Koga.**

**"I'm sorry, Kagome, but that's the assignment," The teacher was saying. "I need to know who is going to be your model, now. I can't wait."**

**"But why?" Kagome asked, sounding desperate. "I need time to think, this isn't something I can just jump into!"**

**"That's the assignment," The teacher reiterated.**

**"Hey, Kag, I can model for you," Koga said, grinning.**

**Inuyasha saw Kagome wince. She must hate being called that, he thought, stepping up closer to the group. He reached out, laying a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She jumped, whipping around to face him, but when she saw him, a smile gentled her expression.**

**"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said softly. "Well, I thought about it, and I thank you for giving me some time. I'll model for your project."**

**Kagome blinked at him. She covered her look of surprise quickly, and replaced it with another smile. Koga, however, did not look happy at all. He glared at Inuyasha, and it looked like he might say something, but Kagome never gave him the chance.**

**"This is my friend, Inuyasha Takahashi," Kagome told the teacher. "He'll be modeling for me."**

**If the teacher thought something was suspicious, she said nothing. Rather she wrote his name down on a piece of paper and disappeared into the classroom again. Koga glared at Inuyasha like he wanted to say something, but he seemed unable to find the words. Well, that put an itch in his jockstrap, didn't it? Inuyasha thought, grinning. He turned to face Kagome, and she flashed him a quick, relieved grin.**

**"Anyway, Kag," Koga said, shooting a glare at Inuyasha. "Halloween dance tomorrow night. You're going with me, right? Of course you are."**

**"Um, well, actually," Kagome shifted uncomfortably, staring at the floor. "I um...I'm already uh...going with someone else. Yeah."**

**"Who?" Koga demanded. His eyes narrowed on Inuyasha. "Him?"**

**Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha dropped his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, that's right. Sorry, guess you're too late. Come on, Kagome, I don't want to be late for work."**

**They left Koga behind, gaping and sputtering furiously. They sped down the hall, waiting until they were out of earshot before breaking into laughter. Kagome rubbed her ribs and leaned against him, gasping for breath. Good, Inuyasha thought, smiling down at her. You need to see what a jerk he really is. He dropped his arm from her shoulder as they walked outside, heading for his motorcycle.**

**"I don't even have a costume," Kagome said suddenly.**

**"Neither do I," Inuyasha admitted. "We'll go shopping after work."**

**"I don't have any money with me," Kagome told him. "Only my bank card."**

**Inuyasha shook his head. "We'll stop on the way. Now, tell me about this assignment."**

**It turned out that he'd gotten himself in a bit over his head by his impulsive action. Kagome seemed to notice, and even offered to tell her teacher that he'd changed his mind, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her. Not when the alternative is that creep, he thought. Miroku and the guys would skin me if I let him get close to her. And he might skin himself. He didn't know what he was going to do about the kiss last night, but he knew he had to protect her from Koga.**

**Kagome had separated from Inuyasha the day before to look for her costume, and had refused to show it to him. As she stood in front of her full length mirror, inspecting herself, she felt a little freaked out. The short leather skirt barely came down to mid-**

**thigh. Beneath a thin white baby t clung to her tight enough that she actually looked like she wasn't so flat-chested. The boots she found, wet finish patent leather with stiletto heels, came to about mid-calf and were decorated with two thick, buckled straps. She left her hair down, and pulled on a short leather coat.**

**I must be out of my mind, she thought, studying herself in the mirror one last time. What if he doesn't get it? I look a bit slutty...maybe I shouldn't have... Kagome shook off her doubts and headed down stairs. Her mother raised an eyebrow at her outfit, but said nothing. Her parents had always been liberal and they understood that it was a Halloween costume. She just hoped they would be understanding about Inuyasha, because he'd be arriving any minute.**

**No sooner did the worry form in her head than the doorbell rang. Kagome ran to the door, wobbling a bit in her heels, and pulled the door open. Inuyasha was leaning in the doorway, dressed in plain black jeans, a short sleeved black turtle neck, and a black beret. His tool belt had been designated to carry paints and paintbrushes. They stared at each other for long moments, and then both of them burst out laughing.**

**"That is so stereotypical," Kagome said, still laughing.**

**"And that isn't?" Inuyasha asked, grinning.**

**Kagome pouted. "So you don't like it?"**

**"I wouldn't say that," Inuyasha murmured, taking a step closer to her.**

**Kagome felt her heart still in her chest. She waited for long moments, but Inuyasha finally stepped away from her. Without saying anything, he stepped down off the front porch and headed to his bike. Kagome followed, chewing nervously at her lower lip. Did I do something wrong? She wondered. Does he like the outfit or not? At least he helped her onto the bike, so he wasn't ignoring her completely. Getting on was tricky in the short skirt.**

**"I wish I'd known," Inuyasha said as he settled in front of her. "I would have borrowed Miroku's car for the night."**

**"Don't worry about it," Kagome told him. "I'm fine."**

**She wound her arms around him, holding onto him as he took off down the street. It was a little uncomfortable, sitting on the bike with so little covering her legs. Kagome hardly noticed, though. Her mind was busy with the puzzle of Inuyasha and his**

**sudden indifference. I'll get him to notice me, she thought. He can't think he's going to remain indifferent all night.**

**Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was enjoying himself or not. While it was great to see Koga so pissed off, he was having some trouble with Kagome. The last thing he'd been expecting was that outfit. Or his reaction to seeing her in that outfit. She is sweet, and innocent, and the complete opposite of everything I am, he thought, watching her. I absolutely cannot get too involved with her. But when she stepped out onto the dance floor and beckoned for him to follow, Inuyasha went as if on a leash.**

**He would never have guessed that she could move so fluidly, either. Inuyasha kept his hands on her hips as she moved against him, afraid of letting them wander. This is torture, he thought, watching the way her hair fell away from her neck as she tilted her head back. This is hell. It's a hot, sexy, amazingly tempting hell, but it's hell nonetheless. Inuyasha would be both glad and disappointed when the night ended, and he had to take her home.**

**"Kag, what are you doing?" That was Koga, who had sidled up close with his last minute date. "You look awful in that outfit."**

**His date, the blond head cheerleader, nodded. "It doesn't look right on you, girl. It just screams 'easy'."**

**Inuyasha turned to glare at Koga and his date. He opened his mouth to tell them both off but Kagome beat him to it.**

**"Well, you don't need an outfit that screams 'easy', do you?" She said. "Everyone in school already knows you are."**

**The blonde's eyes narrowed. Koga looked as though he was trying to stifle a smile. Inuyasha had no problem laughing, however; the blonde wasn't his date. I didn't know she had that in her, he thought, glancing sidelong at Kagome. She's got a lot more spunk than she usually will show.**

**"Oh, it's on now," The blonde said, stepping forward.**

**Before anyone could stop it, the blonde slapped Kagome across the face. Inuyasha didn't make it a habit of hitting women, but he would have, if Kagome hadn't beaten him to it once again. Instead of slapping the blonde back, however, she punched her in the face. It took a lot of willpower not to laugh as she tumbled heels over head. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome from behind; pulling her away before she decided one punch wasn't enough. Teachers were already making their way over.**

**It took some explaining, but there were enough people who had witnessed the incident, who agreed that Kagome had been hit first. The teachers would let them go without punishment...but they had to leave the dance. Inuyasha noted that Kagome seemed to be perfectly fine with leaving. She hummed to herself and he figured she would be skipping if she wasn't wearing heels.**

**"Your parents are going to wonder why you're home so early," Inuyasha told her.**

**"So then, don't take me home yet," Kagome said brightly.**

**Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "And where, exactly, am I supposed to take you?"**

**"How about your place?" Kagome suggested, perching on the seat of his bike. "You've never said where you lived. Do you have an apartment?"**

**"I am not taking you to my place," Inuyasha said firmly.**

**He lifted her off the seat and set her on it straight, then climbed on in front of her. As he turned to hand her the helmet, he saw that she was pouting. Spoiled brat, he thought, scowling. What is she playing at?**

**"Why not?" Kagome asked. "I just want to see it."**

**"No," Inuyasha repeated.**

**He didn't give her a chance to speak more, just revved up his bike and sped out of the parking lot. She sat still behind him, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders, rather than her usual tight grip. I should be glad she isn't squeezing the life out of me, Inuyasha thought. But I'm not. This was getting to be an awful dilemma. Having her ask to see his apartment certainly wasn't making things any easier, either. He was relieved when he finally pulled up in front of her house.**

**"I'll just tell my parents I wasn't feeling good," Kagome said. Her voice was chilly.**

**She slid off the bike, stumbling a little in those heeled boots. Inuyasha reached out, grabbing her wrist and holding onto her while she steadied herself. Once she was firmly on her feet, she tugged out of his grasp. Kagome pulled off the helmet she was wearing and held it out to him. Her expression was petulant and annoyed.**

**"What's your problem?" Inuyasha demanded.**

**"I don't have a problem," Kagome answered coolly.**

**"Like hell you don't! You're acting like a spoiled brat!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Like a naïve little girl trying to dress up in big girl cloths."**

**Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Don't assume, Inuyasha Takahashi, that every girl who likes you only wants to jump into bed with you." She tossed the helmet at him and he barely caught it in time. "And I'm not as naïve as you seem to think I am!"**

**She turned away from him abruptly and stomped back up to her house. Inuyasha winced as he heard the door slam. Well, she's mad at me, he thought. Really, really mad. He sighed, pulling his helmet on and starting up his motorcycle. Maybe she'll just go running to Koga, Inuyasha thought, scowling. He won't care that she's innocent and should be treated gently. Worse, he hadn't gotten a chance to find out if she was still going to work with him tomorrow. He'd have to stop by in the afternoon to find out what was going on.**

**Inuyasha took a deep breath and knocked on the front door of Kagome's house. He would have called her, but for some reason he'd never bothered to get her phone number. It wasn't Kagome who answered the door, but an older woman with the same pale blue eyes; he assumed that this was her mother.**

**"Um, hi," He stammered. "Um...I'm...I'm a friend of Kagome's...is she here?"**

**"No, I'm afraid she isn't," Her mother replied. "She went out."**

**Inuyasha sighed. So she went with Koga after all, he thought. He nodded to her mother and turned to leave, but something he caught sight of made him pause. Koga's car pulled into the driveway next door, but it wasn't Kagome who got out of the car with him. The blonde from the night before, the one Kagome had hit, was with him. Even beneath the make-up she'd caked on, Inuyasha could see that she had a black eye. He grinned and turned back to her mother.**

**"Do you know where she is?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"I think she went down to the art studio," Her mother answered. "The one on Lincoln, I believe."**

**"Thanks!" Inuyasha said.**

**The drive down to the art studio was short. Inside, he approached the front desk, uncertain what to do. This studio was divided into a big public area and a bunch of small, private studios. Questioning the receptionist, Inuyasha found out that Kagome was in a private studio and he found out which one she was in. However, he wasn't**

**happy with what he found in the studio. Kagome was not alone in there. There was a guy in there with her, which might not have been a problem if he wasn't posing nude!**

**"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha demanded.**

**Kagome looked up and scowled. "Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate."**

**Growling, Inuyasha stomped across the room, grabbed what he assumed what the man's clothes, and threw them at him. Kagome stood up, knocking over the stool she'd been sitting on in her fury.**

**"Get out of here!" Inuyasha snarled at the man.**

**Looking terribly frightened, the man yanked his jeans on and raced out of the room. Satisfied, Inuyasha turned to face Kagome...to find her glaring at him furiously. As she advanced on him, he backpedaled quickly, until he came up against the table the man had been sitting on. She looks like she might tear my throat out with her teeth, he thought, looking around for an escape. Forget gang members, I'd hate to run into her in prison.**

**"That was my model!" Kagome growled.**

**"He was naked!" Inuyasha exclaimed defensively.**

**"Yes, he was," Kagome agreed, her anger not fading a bit. "Do you know how difficult it is to find a model with such nice form who'll work for next to nothing? Do you!?"**

**"No," Inuyasha answered quietly.**

**Kagome continued to glare at him. "So what are you going to do about it?"**

**Inuyasha lifted his head to look at her. Her pale eyes were alight with anger. No doubt she was probably still upset about last night, too. However, her expression was also expectant, too, as though she was waiting for something. Kagome folded her arms and stared at him, refusing the move.**

**"Wait," Inuyasha said. "You can't expect me to..."**

**"Oh, yes, I can," Kagome told him.**

**Inuyasha stared at her. Watching her, he realized she wasn't going to budge. Feeling a knot of anxiety tighten in his belly, he nodded his consent. Kagome still looked angry**

**as she walked back to her stool and straightened it, but her anger had eased some, at least. I must be out of my mind, Inuyasha thought as he tugged off his shirt. I can't believe I'm doing this. With clothes on is one thing, but this...He started to pull his jeans off, but he noticed that Kagome was watching him, her expression focused and calm.**

**"Could you...not stare?" Inuyasha asked. "This is uncomfortable enough as it is."**

**"I'm not staring," Kagome answered briskly. "I'm studying my model."**

**Inuyasha scowled. She's all business, he thought as he pulled his jeans off. I'd almost rather she was staring at me with lust then that...freaky concentrating look. Turning his gaze away from her, he finished undressing, and sat down on the table, uncertain what to do now. He heard footsteps and looked up to find Kagome circling him. Inuyasha jumped at the light brush of her fingers on his shoulder; much to his surprise, he could feel himself blushing.**

**"Good form," Kagome murmured, partially to herself. "Not so much muscle that it overbalances everything else, but toned enough to show the epitome of the male body. You could make a lot of money doing this."**

**Her hand dropped away from his shoulder and she walked back to the stool. Setting a new piece of canvas on the easel, she began to work, her expression completely focused. Inuyasha forced himself to concentrate on the colors written on a bunch of paint tubes; that light touch had been...distracting. He really didn't want to be calling attention to any particular part of his anatomy at the moment.**

**"So, are you going to apologize?" Kagome asked suddenly, startling him.**

**Inuyasha smiled wryly. "Wow, most girls feel that me naked is apology enough."**

**"Yeah, sure," Kagome chuckled. "I'll let you get away with it this time, on account of I'm so nice."**

**"You know, you're going to make me late for work," Inuyasha pointed out.**

**"I was just trying to teach a lesson," Kagome said, setting down her pencil. "Come on, get dressed, and we'll go. Next time, don't assume so much."**

**Feeling relieved, Inuyasha stood up and pulled his clothes back on. I don't think I'll ever assume anything about her again, he thought, watching her as she cleaned up her things. He pulled his t-shirt back on, and when he tugged it into place, he noticed she**

**was watching him, smiling. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at her curiously, wondering what was going on through her head.**

**"I'm glad," Kagome said softly. "I didn't want to stay angry. I like spending time with you more than anyone else..."**

**Inuyasha smiled. He was glad, too, that the incident was over. He walked pulled his boots on, then walked over to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. Kagome looked up at him, her pale blue eyes wary. I'm an idiot, Inuyasha thought. I'll never be good enough for her. But he leaned down, unable to resist, and kissed her mouth softly. He really didn't want to give her the wrong impression...the only problem was, he didn't know for himself just what impression he was actually trying to make.**

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**Chapter Five: Something To Be Thankful For**

**Kagome watched Inuyasha fidget uncomfortably on the table she'd set him up on. He was lying on his stomach, one arm dangling off the table, and in the picture she was drawing, she'd put him into a lovely little pond side scene. Unfortunately he was running out of patience, and so was she. The picture had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now she was beginning to hate it. It didn't fit Inuyasha at all, for one thing. The picture was too serene in a goody goody type of way. With a disgusted sigh Kagome threw her pencil aside and let herself tumbled off the stool, squeaking in pain as she hit the floor.**

**"Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha asked, lifting his head.**

**"I was hoping this was just a dream," Kagome responded dryly. "A hellish dream of artists' block."**

**Inuyasha pushed himself into a sitting position. "Isn't your next deadline drawing near?"**

**"End of the month," Kagome said. "At least I'll have some time at**

**Thanksgiving to work through a day without interruption."**

**Inuyasha's mood seemed to deflate, then. Every time someone mentioned Thanksgiving he seemed to get gloomy and reclusive, at least as far as Kagome could see. I wonder why, she thought, as she packed away her pencils. Now that I think**

**about it, I've never heard him mention his family. She'd told him that she was spending Thanksgiving with her family; aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, parents, and so on, like a big family reunion. When Kagome had asked Inuyasha what he was doing for Thanksgiving, he had grumbled something and fallen silent.**

**"Um…well…" Kagome stammered, wracking her brain for something to cheer him up. "We have Friday off, why don't we do something?"**

**"Like what?" Inuyasha asked, turning to her and raising an eyebrow.**

**Kagome shrugged. "Well, I don't know…is there anything you'd like to**

**do?"**

**Inuyasha grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on. Kagome watched him curiously; he looked like he was thinking. She folded her easel up and tucked it into the case she used to carry all of her supplies as she waited for him to respond. The closer it got to Thanksgiving, the more gloomy Inuyasha seemed to get, and it was starting to bother her. Kagome was used to the fact that he didn't often smile or laugh, but he hadn't even given her a shadow of his usual lopsided grin, lately.**

**"I think I'm going to just stay in on Friday," Inuyasha told her.**

**"Oh," Kagome said quietly. "Okay then. Um…I could visit you."**

**Inuyasha shook his head. "No."**

**She was taken aback by his abruptness. Kagome had been to his place once, a little over a week ago; it was small, very cramped, and there was very little furniture in it. He'd seemed a little embarrassed, but she didn't think that was why he didn't want her to visit him. He seems depressed, she thought. He does a good job of hiding it from everyone else, but I spend almost every day with him now. He can't hide it from me so easily. She walked beside him as they headed out of the studio and rested her hand on his arm, but Inuyasha pulled away quickly.**

**"Well, if you change your mind, or you just want to talk," Kagome said. "Dinner is at my house."**

**Inuyasha didn't respond. He climbed onto his motorcycle and in a moment had sped away. Kagome sighed. For about a total of an hour, she'd been glad to have her car out of the shop, finally. It meant that much of the time she didn't need a ride, and although often Inuyasha gave her one anyway, over the last week or so he hadn't offered once.**

**Kagome didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe Thanksgiving break will give me time to think, too, she thought. I've got to find a way to cheer him up.**

**Kagome stopped and studied herself in the mirror. She wore a cute, pale blue sundress that matched her eyes and a pair of sandals; not especially warm for the weather, but she looked nice. Thanksgiving was a family affair and while it wasn't formal, it wasn't exactly casual, either. One of her older cousins, Deana, who was staying with them over the weekend, had done her hair into a French braid for her and convinced her to put on some make up. Kagome felt a little uncomfortable, but Deana had always loved giving make-overs, so she went with it.**

**Downstairs she could smell turkey and butternut squash. Much of these things she didn't even like at all. Kagome found herself wondering what parts of the Thanksgiving meal Inuyasha liked. I wonder if he's lonely, she thought, staring morosely at the platter full of sliced turkey. It's almost time to eat…I wish he was here.**

**"Kagome!" Her mother called. "Come down here for the picture before we eat!"**

**"I'll be down in a moment!" Kagome shouted back.**

**Every year they took a family picture, but her mind wasn't on that. A plan was forming in her head; a totally crazy plan, but before she realized it, she was acting on it. Grabbing a roll of saran wrap and two plates, she went over to the table where the food was laid out. Kagome piled slices of turkey on to one plate, and put scoops of mashed potatoes, squash, turnips, and cranberry sauce on the other. She quickly covered bother plates with saran wrap, stacking them one on top of the other, and grabbed her car keys from the hook by the door.**

**"Kagome, come on!" Her mother called again.**

**Sorry mom, Kagome thought as she trotted out into the rapidly darkening night. Inuyasha needs me tonight. She got into her car, quickly setting the plates on the front passenger seat, and pulling on her seatbelt. In a minute or two someone would go upstairs to check on her, and she intended to be out of sight by then. Kagome started up her car, backed out of the driveway, and sped down the road without a second thought.**

**Inuyasha lounged on the shabby couch in the small living room/kitchen combination of his apartment. The T.V. was on, but he wasn't paying much attention. I used to pick up girls to soothe my boredom on nights like this, he thought, staring blankly at the T.V. screen. Okay, maybe to soothe my depression, but hell, nothing cheers a guy up**

**like some sex. He wasn't really happy with his cynical way of thinking lately. It was upsetting Kagome; he could see it in her eyes when she looked at him.**

**Why should I care what that spoiled little rich brat thinks, anyway? Inuyasha thought, rolling over onto his side. I've turned into a wuss since I met her. I'm better off without her. Growling under his breath, he grabbed the threadbare old blanket he kept on the couch and pulled it over his head. Maybe he'd go find a girl to pick up, after all. He was pretty certain he could find someone; he'd always been able to before.**

**A knock on his door startled him out of his misery. Who the hell could that be? Inuyasha wondered, tossing off the blanket and going to the door. He was shocked to find Kagome standing there, holding plates full of food and looking a little pale and worried. She also looked…very pretty. The dress she wore brought out the color of her eyes, and someone had done her hair and make-up. Damnit, Inuyasha thought. My resolve is about as stable as a house of cards.**

**"What are you doing here?" He asked.**

**"Well, since you didn't have anyone to have Thanksgiving with," Kagome explained, "I decided to come to you."**

**Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What about your family?"**

**"I don't care," Kagome said, lifting her chin stubbornly.**

**Inuyasha stepped aside, giving her room to come in. Despite her obvious nervousness, she was determined to stay there with him; he could see it in the stubborn set of her mouth. She has a lovely mouth, he thought. Absolutely lovely. A smile was beginning to form on his own mouth. No one had ever done anything like this for him before.**

**"Sit down," Inuyasha said, taking the plates from her and setting them on the box that served as his coffee table. "Would you like something to drink? I've got a soda left."**

**"Thanks," Kagome smiled shyly.**

**Inuyasha padded to the fridge and retrieved the last can of Coke. His refridgerator had very little in it, and the food she'd brought with her smelled really good. He grabbed some plastic forks from a container on his counter and settled down on the couch next to her, offering her the soda. Kagome took it and cracked it open, giggling as the fizz tickled her nose. He knew she only drank soda when she was with him, and her child-like delight in it always amused him.**

**"What did your parents say?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Uh, they don't actually know," Kagome answered. "Or, well, they know I'm gone but they probably don't realize why."**

**Inuyasha frowned. "Will you get in trouble?"**

**"Maybe," Kagome shrugged. "I think if I explain the situation, they might understand."**

**"Well…I'll help you," Inuyasha said. "You shouldn't get in trouble for this…"**

**Kagome lifted her head and smiled at him. Wow, he thought, sucking in his breath sharply. It's unnerving when she looks at me like that. Inuyasha felt her hand on his arm, but he couldn't take his eyes off of hers. Kagome leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek, then sat back, drawing her hand away.**

**"It's worth the trouble," She said.**

**They settled down on the couch to eat dinner. Inuyasha flipped lazily through the channels until he found some That 70s Show reruns, and put those on. Both he and Kagome liked that show. Kagome curled against his side as they watched and ate, and her laughter cheered him up.**

**"Kelso is such an idiot!" Kagome laughed.**

**"You know, he kind of reminds me of Koga," Inuyasha said, adopting an innocent expression.**

**Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh, that's so bad…"**

**She pressed her face against his shoulder, stifling her giggles. Inuyasha let out his own laughter, tossing his head back against the couch. It felt so good to laugh like this. He put an arm around Kagome's shoulders, holding her close to him. The feeling of her snuggling against his side made his stomach roll oddly. I don't know what to make of her, sometimes, Inuyasha thought, staring down at her. Sometimes she's incredibly sweet and innocent, but she's got this spark in her, too…**

**"Oh, man," Kagome panted. "Geez, Inuyasha, that…that wasn't nice…"**

**Inuyasha grinned. "But you laughed."**

**"Yes," Kagome admitted. "Hey…I've got my easel and stuff out in my car…do you think we could…?"**

**"If you do me one favor," Inuyasha said.**

**"What?" Kagome asked.**

**"Let your hair down," Inuyasha replied.**

**Kagome blinked in surprise and flushed darkly. She reached back, pulling her hair loose from the French braid. It tumbled down over her shoulders, wavy from being plaited. Inuyasha reached out, catching a strand and twirling it around his finger. Her cheeks darkened further, and she pulled away from him, scrambling out the door to retrieve her easel and supplies. Certainly different from her attempts to get me to notice her on Halloween, he thought. Perhaps making me pose naked had made her shyer than she was before.**

**When she came back, the color had faded from her cheeks a little. She set up her easel in the living room and turned off the T.V. Turning to him, Kagome grinned, and Inuyasha felt his stomach sink. I know that look, he thought. That look means trouble.**

**"Okay, I have an idea," Kagome told him. "Take your shirt off."**

**Kagome was pleased. The picture still was far from finished, but she liked the general outcome. There was something endearing about Inuyasha curled up on the couch in the picture. The blanket was draped low over his hips, his arm was slung across his forehead, and his eyes were half closed in a sleepy look that was also incredibly sexy. Kagome licked her lips and sighed. This is trouble, she thought. He looks irresistible like that…good thing he's not in that position anymore now.**

**Inuyasha was still sprawled on the couch, but the sexy look was gone. He still looks sexy, though, Kagome thought, groaning inwardly. He lifted an arm, inviting her to join him on the couch. She kicked off her sandals and curled up next to him without really thinking about it. As Inuyasha closed his arms around her, she rested her head on his bare chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.**

**"You know, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured, toying with a strand of her hair. "This is the first time in a long time that I've actually enjoyed Thanksgiving."**

**Kagome smiled. "I'm glad. I didn't want you to be left alone tonight. It didn't seem fair."**

**"The only problem is," Inuyasha said, his voice soft and sleepy. "Now I don't want you to leave."**

**He doesn't realize what he's saying, she thought, looking up at him. His eyes were closed and there was a tired smile on his face. Kagome's heart ached as she looked at him. She reached up, gently brushing a strand of dark hair from his face. Inuyasha's hand caught hers, and his eyes opened. Her heart stilled in her chest; he looked straight into her eyes and his expression was achingly tender.**

**"Thank you," Inuyasha whispered.**

**He drew her down to him and pressed his lips softly to hers. Kagome sighed, letting herself sink against him. She enjoyed the teasing of his mouth while it lasted, then settled her head back on his chest when he broke the kiss. He must have worked really hard, she thought, tucking her head under his chin. No wonder he's so exhausted. I'll just stay until he falls asleep, then I'll creep out.**

**But even after he'd fallen asleep, she couldn't bring herself to move. Nor did she really want to. Inuyasha was holding her close, and it felt so nice. Kagome knew how much trouble she would be in tomorrow. Between running out on Thanksgiving dinner and staying out all night, she would be lucky if her parents didn't ground her for life. But she didn't care. At the moment, the only person in the world who mattered was Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**Chapter Six: In The Middle of the Night**

**Kagome trotted down the stairs and paused, staring out the front window. It's snowing! She thought, surprised. The first snow! Yay! She stopped in the kitchen long enough to bolt down some toast and eggs, then pulled on her coat, hat, scarf, and mittens. Inuyasha would be here any moment. Good thing they clear the roads, Kagome thought, grabbing her backpack and settling by the window. Although if it keeps snowing, they might have to close school early.**

**Inuyasha arrived a few minutes later. Kagome waved good-bye to her parents and raced outside. They had been surprisingly understanding about Thanksgiving, although they'd still grounded her for the rest of the weekend. And they'd invited Inuyasha over to dinner so they could meet him, although he hadn't yet taken them up**

**on it. He'd better soon, Kagome thought as she slid onto the motorcycle behind him and pulled on the helmet he offered. They're starting to get very curious.**

**The ride to school was a little scary, because the roads were still slippery from the snow. Inuyasha was always careful when Kagome rode with him, though. They made it to school with plenty of time to spare. Shaking her hair free of the helmet, Kagome slid down off the bike. She noticed that Inuyasha was watching her and she turned to peer at him questioningly.**

**"Nothing," Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "Just have stuff on my mind."**

**"Well, try to concentrate in class," Kagome told him. "At least it's Friday."**

**Inuyasha nodded. "Do you want me to model tonight?"**

**"For a little while," Kagome replied. "If it's okay."**

**Inuyasha nodded, flashing her one of his lopsided smiles. She grinned back, then turned and dashed into the school. He wouldn't go inside until his bike was completely secure, but he never seemed to protest when she ran right inside; he knew she didn't like the cold. Kagome stopped at her locker and retrieved her books. She was getting ready to head to her homeroom when a hand came down on her shoulder. Expecting Koga, she whirled, already scowling.**

**It wasn't Koga behind her; in fact, it was another girl. The girl was taller than Kagome, although that might have had something to do with the stiletto heels she was wearing. She wore leather pants and a leather jacket that reminded Kagome of Inuyasha. Her hair was honey blonde and curly, and her eyes were green. She's a knockout, Kagome thought. Although I can't imagine she goes to school here…how'd she get in?**

**"Are you Kagome?" The girl asked.**

**"Yeah," Kagome replied.**

**"I'm Sango," The girl told her. "I'm a friend of Inuyasha's."**

**"Oh," Kagome said. "So you don't go to school here, then."**

**Sango shook her head. "No, came to see Inuyasha. And I wanted to talk to you."**

**Kagome looked at her, startled. What would she want with me? She wondered. And is she a friend of his, or…? She remembered what Miroku had said that first day, about**

**Inuyasha's usual girls. Inuyasha had said he didn't sleep around anymore, but what guy would turn down a girl like this?**

**"Do you think we could hang out later?" Sango asked.**

**"I can't," Kagome replied. "Inuyasha and I…have something to do."**

**"Oh, right, the modeling thing," Sango said. "What about Saturday? I**

**can give you my number."**

**In the end, Kagome agreed to spend some time with Sango on Saturday. I wonder what Inuyasha will say about it, she thought. Does he even know that she talked to me? Well, he'd find out eventually, one way or another. Kagome decided she wasn't going to worry about it just yet.**

**Inuyasha stretched languidly, drawing his arms above his head and cracking his knuckles loudly. He glanced over at Kagome. Her head was bent over her sketchpad and her brows were furrowed in deep concentration. She works so hard, he thought, a slight smile curving his mouth. It's amazing, the passion she has. He wondered, briefly, what other things she could put that intense passion to, but quickly shoved the thought from his head. It had been such a long time for Inuyasha now that sometimes his imagination ran away with him.**

**"I think we're done for today," Kagome murmured, not taking her eyes from the paper.**

**"I'm done," Inuyasha agreed. "But are you?"**

**Kagome looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."**

**Kagome finished the sketch and set her pad aside. Inuyasha watched her; she was quiet today, more so than usual, and he was a little concerned. He stood and walked over to her, taking a moment to glance at the sketch. It was a little bit shaky, as though her quiet mood had affected her work. Inuyasha laid a hand gently on her shoulder and she looked up, giving him a wan smile.**

**"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Um, just tired, I guess," Kagome answered quietly. "I…should get going."**

**She stood, reaching for her pad and pencil. Inuyasha swiped them out of her reach and gently pushed her back down on the couch. She looked at him, her pale blue eyes**

**widening in surprise. Grabbing her wrist, he sat down on the couch next to her and held her firmly in place.**

**"You're not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you," Inuyasha told her.**

**Kagome sighed. "I met…a friend of yours today. Sango…um…"**

**"Sango?" Inuyasha's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Didn't know she was back in town. What did she want?"**

**"She said she wanted to talk to me," Kagome said. "She gave me her number…she wants to spend time with me tomorrow."**

**Inuyasha frowned. "I don't know if that's a good idea…"**

**"I'll be fine," Kagome snapped. "I'm not a baby, you know."**

**She grabbed her sketchpad and pencils and threw them in her backpack, then stomped out of the apartment. Inuyasha stared after her, taken aback. What did I do? He wondered, running his fingers through his hair. She's wound awful tight. He walked over to the window, pushing aside the raggedly curtain to peer out onto the street. Kagome was trudging through the snow, moving away from the apartment. Inuyasha sighed, grabbed his jacket and hers, and followed her out.**

**He trotted to catch up with her, and put her jacket over her shoulders. Kagome grumbled a bit, readjusting her jacket so it was on her comfortably. She was shivering noticeably, however.**

**"Come on, I'll give you a ride home," Inuyasha offered.**

**"No," Kagome said stubbornly. "I have feet. I can walk."**

**"You're freezing," Inuyasha pointed out.**

**"I'm fine!" Kagome snapped.**

**Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders, spun her around, and pulled her up against him. She fought his hold at first, but after a moment she settled, pressing against him. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to ease her violent trembling. Kagome held onto him tightly and he could feel her breath warm against his neck. Maybe this was a bad idea, Inuyasha thought. Its twenty five degrees out but you couldn't tell by the way my body's acting. When he felt that she had calmed down enough, he gently pushed her away.**

**"I'm sorry," Kagome murmured. "I guess I'm a little strung out. There's…there's been a lot on my mind."**

**"It's all right," Inuyasha told her. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."**

**Kagome nodded. "Thank you."**

**He walked her back to his apartment and started up his motorcycle. Although it was not as comfortable for him, he had her sit in front of him, so he could keep her warm and protect her from the wind. I should not be doing this, Inuyasha thought as he guided his motorcycle onto the street. I should just leave her be. Nothing can ever, ever come of this. She's too good for the likes of me. But it bothered him, all the same.**

**Kagome studied the beat up old apartment building with a bit of trepidation. It wasn't that far from Inuyasha's; Sango told her she'd rented it for just that reason. Why the heck am I doing this? She wondered. I don't want to spend my Saturday night with one of Inuyasha's ex-lovers. Because she truly doubted that they had always been just friends. Guys weren't "just friends" with a girl like Sango. Kagome would much rather spend the night with Inuyasha, but curiosity had gotten the better of her.**

**Sango answered the door as soon as Kagome knocked. The inside of her apartment was small, with a shabby couch, an even shabbier old bean bag, and a cardboard box as a table. The door to her room was open; the floor was piled high with dirty clothes and there was only a thin old mattress for a bed. Sango flopped down on the beanbag chair, and Kagome settled gingerly on the couch.**

**"Sorry the place is such a mess," Sango said. "I just moved in a few days ago, and I haven't had much time, with work and all."**

**"What do you do?" Kagome asked.**

**"I'm a stripper," Sango answered blandly.**

**Kagome stared at her. Sango didn't smile or laugh, so it wasn't a joke. She doesn't seem too proud of it, though, she thought. At least she's working. That's better than what some women do. And it could be worse, she could be a prostitute. Kagome wasn't going to ask if Sango did that kind of work. She was curious, not rude.**

**"Um," Kagome cleared her throat. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"**

**"Hang on," Sango said. "Would you like a drink?"**

**Kagome nodded. "Sure."**

**Sango stood and padded over to a mini-fridge sitting in the corner. She pulled out a couple of bottles and tossed one to Kagome. Kagome stared at the bottle; it was an alcoholic drink. Uh oh, she thought. I really shouldn't drink this…not if I'm going to have to drive home.**

**"It's just a wine cooler," Sango assured her. "Trust me, there's**

**hardly any alcohol in it."**

**Kagome sighed and cracked the bottle open. She took a quick sip, and stared at the bottle in surprise. That doesn't taste like alcohol at all, she thought. In fact, it tastes really good. She took another sip and settled back on the couch, feeling a little more at ease. Sango settled back down on the beanbag chair with a can of beer.**

**"So, tell me about you and Inuyasha," Sango said.**

**"What do you mean?" Kagome asked warily.**

**"Just, how you met," Sango replied. "What you guys do together. No offense, but you're not exactly the type of girl he usually spends time with."**

**Kagome nodded. She started explaining to Sango how she had originally met Inuyasha and why they'd started spending time together. She left out a lot of things, like the times Inuyasha had kissed her, the school dance, and making him pose naked. I don't think she'll appreciate that much, Kagome thought. Talking made her thirsty, and she downed the wine cooler rather quickly.**

**"Oops," Kagome giggled. "Drank that a little fast."**

**"Nah," Sango, who was already on her third beer, said. "Want another?"**

**Kagome nodded. "Sure, why not."**

**Sango got her another bottle, and they went back to talking. Although Sango didn't reveal a whole lot about Inuyasha's past, she did talk about some of his past escapades. Kagome found it both fascinating and disturbing. However, she loved listening to Sango talk about Inuyasha. The longer they sat there, the more she longed to see him. And the more wine coolers she drank.**

**"You know," Kagome giggled, setting down a mostly empty fourth bottle.**

**"Miroku said that I wasn't Inuyasha's normal type of girl. What does that mean?"**

**Sango laughed. "You're sweet and innocent. Inuyasha sure isn't!"**

**"Oh, come on," Kagome whined. "I'm not that innocent."**

**"Have you ever slept with anyone?" Sango asked.**

**"Well, no," Kagome admitted. "Have you?"**

**Sango grinned. "Of course. Inuyasha is especially good in bed, you know."**

**Kagome frowned. I didn't want to hear that, she thought, standing up. She swayed as the room seemed to spin. Groaning, she put a hand to her forehead, trying to stop the spinning sensation. She felt giddy and lightheaded. Sango stood up, and moved in front of her, blocking the door.**

**"I don't think you can drive home," Sango said. "Not like that."**

**"I'll walk," Kagome retorted. "Move."**

**"Kag…" Sango said softly, reaching out to take her arm.**

**Kagome smacked her hand away. "Don't call me that! I hate being called that!"**

**She pushed past Sango and stomped out of the apartment, down into the parking lot. Her fingers didn't seem to want to grip her keys properly. Grumbling, she shoved her keys in her jacket pocket and stumbled down the sidewalk towards Inuyasha's apartment. Who the hell does she think she is, anyway? Kagome thought. She's a stripper and obviously a slut, too! Her anger boiled up in her, so that she pounded hard on Inuyasha's door when she reached it. She knocked so hard that she split the skin over her knuckles, but at that moment she didn't notice.**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Get your ass out here now so I can kick it!"**

**The door jerked open and Inuyasha stood in the doorway, staring at her open-mouthed. He grabbed the sleeve of her jacket and hauled her inside, closing the door firmly behind himself. Kagome snarled as she was tossed roughly onto the couch and she stood up, but Inuyasha pushed her back down immediately.**

**"What the hell is your problem!?" Inuyasha demanded.**

**"My problem?" Kagome growled. "I'm not the one who sleeps with every whore who comes along!"**

**Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "You'd better tell me what you mean by that. Now!"**

**"Fine, act like you don't know!" Kagome retorted sharply. "Is Sango the only one, or have there been lots of others, too?"**

**"That is none of your damn business!" Inuyasha growled. "You're acting like a nosy little child! Come on, I'm taking you home!"**

**Kagome stood, but she didn't move towards the door. Instead she threw herself at Inuyasha at wound her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. His first response was to try to pull away, but she held onto him firmly. A moment later he dropped his hands to her hips, kissing her back. Kagome parted her lips, and he swept her mouth hungrily with his tongue.**

**And then he was pushing her away. Inuyasha snarled, wiping his hand across his mouth, and grabbed his jacket from the hook beside the door.**

**"What's wrong with me?" Kagome demanded. "Is it because I'm not a stripper? Is it because I don't sleep around?"**

**"You're drunk," Inuyasha stated, his voice tense with aggravation. "I can't believe you…"**

**"You can believe me?!" Kagome exclaimed. "What about you?! At least I…I…oh, I feel sick…"**

**The color drained from her face and her shoulders slumped. Inuyasha grabbed her, quickly hauling her outside, where she fell to her knees. He held her hair away from her face as she threw up. I never thought I'd be doing this again, he thought, sighing heavily. I thought the days of puking or holding someone's hair while they puke were over. Once Kagome's shoulders finally stopped heaving, he pulled her to her feet and turned her to face him. Her face was still pale, and tears welled in her blue eyes.**

**"I guess everyone has to learn that lesson sometime," Inuyasha sighed.**

**"I'm sorry," Kagome murmured, sniffling. "I…I feel like such an idiot…"**

**"Good," Inuyasha said. "That's how you should feel. Remember that next time someone offers you a drink."**

**"But…it didn't taste like there was a lot of alcohol in it…" Kagome said.**

**She looked so forlorn that he had to smile. Inuyasha settled his arm around her shoulders to keep her trembling form warm as he led her to his bike. I'm going to kill Sango, he thought. Kagome doesn't know any better. She's such a child…Looking over at her, though, he wondered about that. Yeah, she was childish about a lot of things, but he'd seen more than that at times. Maybe she just needs something to bring it out of her, Inuyasha thought, as he helped her stagger onto his motorcycle. Like uh…me stripping naked? Uh, no, maybe she should stay childish. He was glad it was dark, so she couldn't see the dark flush remembering that day caused.**

**"Inuyasha…" Kagome said softly. "I…"**

**"Its okay, Kagome," Inuyasha assured her. "I'm sorry…it's not that you did anything wrong. You…you're just not my type…"**

**She turned her head away from him and pulled on the helmet, but not before he saw a tear run down her cheek. And I'm a horrible liar, too, Inuyasha thought, settling in front of her. She's just too sweet and guileless to think that I would lie to her. It weighed heavily on him, that he'd been untruthful with her. But she's too good for me, he thought. I should just stick to girls like Sango.**

**Sango jumped a foot when her door slammed open. Inuyasha looked every part his namesake; a snarling, furious wolf, ready to tear her throat out. He stalked over to the couch and pulled her up by her shoulders, giving her a fierce shake.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded. "I would think you would know better than to give a girl like Kagome alcohol!"**

**"I'm not the one with the problem, Inuyasha," Sango said scathingly, glaring at him. "You're the one tripping all over yourself over a little innocent suburban girl!"**

**"I am not!" Inuyasha protested.**

**"Yes, you are!" Sango retorted. "She is not our type of people, Inuyasha! We belong with others of our kind! You're playing with fire and you need to get the hell away from her!"**

**Inuyasha stared at her for long moments, then dropped to the couch. He buried his face in his hands, trying to collect his thoughts. Sango paced the room like a nervous deer, until he lifted his head.**

**"I don't want to get away from her," Inuyasha said softly.**

**"Good lord!" Sango cried, throwing her hands up. "Have you slept with her?"**

**"No!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "No, of course not…oh god, but I want to…what the hell am I gonna do!?"**

**Sango sighed, and dropped down on the couch next to him. She took his hands in hers, chaffing them gentle. All the color had drained from his face and his dark eyes were full of panic.**

**"She isn't like other girls, Sango," Inuyasha said softly. "Sometimes I think she's so childish but…you know, she snuck out of Thanksgiving dinner with her family to spend the night with me. No one has ever done something like that for me."**

**Sango sighed. "All right, all right. Maybe she isn't so bad…but what about her parents? And doesn't she have a boyfriend?"**

**"Koga?" Inuyasha scowled. "She doesn't want him."**

**"Well, then, what are you going to do?" Sango asked.**

**Inuyasha looked up at her. He'd known Sango for a long time. Once she calms down, she'll understand, he thought. She's the only person I know who could possibly help me. He sighed, sitting back on the couch, and shrugged his shoulders.**

**"I don't know," Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "I need time to think about it…"**

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**Chapter Seven: A Light in the Darkness**

**Note: Some of the chapters are going to kind of be m rated. It's not going to be over the top but it will have minor stuff in it. Enjoy and Review or else I'm not updating. hehe**

**Snow crunched noisily under Inuyasha's boots as he made his way up the stairs into the school building. Can't they shovel these things? He thought, stomping the snow off his boots. Someone is going to slip and hurt themselves. And if it's me, I'm going to hurt someone else! He was in a bad mood, and had been for days. The problem of Kagome was constantly on his mind; even more so because she hadn't been in school**

**for a week. He hoped she'd be here today. If not, Inuyasha was going to have to go to her house, which meant talking to her parents. He didn't like that at all.**

**I thought she would call or visit by now, he thought, rubbing his temples. At least for the sake of her art project…she usually takes that so seriously. He stopped at his locker long enough to retrieve some books, then headed down to the art room. If she was in school today, that was where she would be. Inuyasha stopped outside the art room door and peered inside, quickly scanning the room. Kagome's seat was empty, as it had been every other day this week.**

**Snarling, he stomped back to his locker, shoved his books back inside, and raced out into the hazy, cold winter day once more. Inuyasha grabbed his helmet, pulling it on quickly, and hopped onto his motorcycle. He didn't care if he got in trouble; he was an adult, he could always call himself out sick if he had to. He had to remember to be careful on the slippery roads as he raced towards Kagome's home.**

**Her car was in the driveway, but her parents' car was not. Good, maybe I won't have to deal with them, Inuyasha thought as he walked up to the door. He knocked, but got no response. Frowning, he tried the doorbell this time, and finally heard an indistinguishable shout from inside. A moment later the door opened. Kagome was in flannel pajama bottoms and an oversized night shirt, and she was carrying a box of tissues beneath her arm.**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, surprised. "Why aren't you in school?"**

**"I was going to ask you that," Inuyasha told her. "But seeing you, I think I can guess."**

**Kagome smiled wanly and sniffled. "Stubborn cold. Come inside, it's freezing out there."**

**He was relieved to see that she was okay, but something had him unsettled. Inuyasha hung his coat up on the rack beside the door, then followed Kagome into the living room. The carpet was amazingly plush, a soft sand color, the couches were all elegant white leather, the coffee table looked like expensive mahogany; so many things that were far too expensive for him to touch. Kagome settled on the couch, amid a bunch of blankets, then patted the spot next to her.**

**"It's okay," She said. "You can sit. Why are you here?"**

**"You haven't been in school all week," Inuyasha pointed out as he sat gingerly on the couch next to her. "I was wondering where you were."**

**Kagome blinked. "It's not that big a deal. I'll go back when I'm better."**

**Inuyasha stared at her. She's not going to ask why I didn't check up on her sooner? He wondered. Why is she acting like this? Because now he could see what was wrong; the usual warmth in her pale blue eyes was missing. It was not the first time he'd seen that mistrustful look before, in the eyes of someone he had cared very much about. It brought all the painful memories. Without thinking, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, dragging her close. He closed his arms around her and held her tight.**

**"Don't, Kagome, please!" He begged. "Don't turn away from me, too."**

**Inuyasha was relieved when he felt her arms around him. Her hold was light and tentative, though. After a moment Kagome pulled away and stared at him curiously. I owe her an explanation, he thought, staring down at her bemused blue eyes. I didn't want to ever dredge up these memories again, but I owe her.**

**"I have to tell you something," Inuyasha said. "You aren't going to like it…but I owe it to you to explain."**

**Kagome shook her head. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."**

**Smiling wanly, he took her hand in his, and pulled her with him as he stretched out on the couch. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her against his side, and entwined his fingers tightly in hers.**

**"Stay like this, okay?" He said softly. "Until I finish speaking…just, please, don't let go…"**

**Kagome nodded. "I won't. I promise."**

**He felt like a child again, lost in the horrors of what had happened. Kagome's warm presence at his side made the memories a little easier to bear as they came rushing back to him. Her small hand holding his tight helped to ease the fear that made his heart pound wildly.**

**"When I was thirteen, something very bad happened," Inuyasha began. "I had a sister…she was my only real family. We lived together in a foster home. It wasn't so bad; the people were pretty nice. But she was scared so often, so I promised I would protect her." He took a deep breath, then forged ahead. "When she was twelve, she started getting into boys. Older boys. Fifteen, sixteen…I tried not to let it concern me. As far as maturity levels go, a twelve year old girl and a fifteen year old boy pretty much even out."**

**Kagome snickered, and Inuyasha paused, peering down into her eyes. At least she can appreciate my sense of humor, he thought, gently brushing a strand of hair from her cheek.**

**"Kikyo, that was her name, our real parents were very religious," Inuyasha continued. "She was so quiet. She started going out with this guy…he claimed he was from a high school in the next county, said he was sixteen. Maybe I should have been suspicious but…he really didn't look older than sixteen. I dunno, I was thirteen, I wasn't the best judge, and I guess I didn't pay very good attention…"**

**"How old was he, really?" Kagome asked quietly. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew where this story was going.**

**"Twenty two," Inuyasha replied. "The sick bastard. I…I came home one day, to find out she was in the hospital. He…that monster, he…"**

**He choked on the words, unable to continue. Kagome squeezed his hand gently, bringing it up to press her mouth lightly to his knuckles. Inuyasha relaxed, but he still could not force himself to speak that memory aloud. The gentle, concerned expression in Kagome's eyes told him that he didn't have to; she understood.**

**"I was so angry, I couldn't think straight," Inuyasha said. "My foster father, he…he kept a gun in the top drawer of his dresser. I…when I came home from the hospital, I went and got the gun…"**

**He felt Kagome stiffen, but she didn't pull away from him. Her eyes were wide with fear and worry, but he wasn't certain that it was fear of him. Don't hate me, Inuyasha thought. Please, please, don't hate me. I couldn't stand it. The thought of seeing contempt in those soft blue eyes was too painful to bear.**

**"I tracked him down," Inuyasha continued quietly. "And I shot him. I wanted him to pay for what he put her through. Oh, god, but it was such a mess. I…I couldn't even move after…there was all this blood…and the cops came and…"**

**"It's okay," Kagome murmured when he stumbled over his words. "It's okay."**

**Inuyasha swallowed hard, then continued. "The whole thing with the court…everything…I was in juvenile hall for a while, but in the end they decided…I was only enough to understand what I did. I was in such a bad state of mind. I didn't care, though. While I was locked away, they told me that my sister…she killed herself."**

**It was as if someone had opened the floodgates. Inuyasha could not remember the last time he'd cried. Now the tears began to slowly track down his cheeks, as he remembered that day. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears, but they leaked out from beneath his eyelashes. Small, gentle fingers touched his cheek, wiping the tears away. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome gazing up at him, her eyes wide and full of concern.**

**"You still blame yourself," Kagome stated. "More for what happened to your sister than for shooting that guy."**

**Inuyasha nodded. "Pretty much. For a long time I hated myself for it…but when I look back at it now…sure, you're always told that killing is wrong…and you think you know…but I didn't understand. I wanted him to pay for what he did to her but I didn't realize…I didn't realize what that meant."**

**"You can be told over and over again that a bee sting hurts," Kagome said quietly. "But you can't honestly know until you experience it for yourself. It's not the same thing, really, but the idea is the same. Just because you're told that it's wrong to kill, doesn't mean it's something that's easy for you to understand."**

**She's still holding my hand, Inuyasha thought, watching her face as she spoke. Oh, thank god, she hasn't let go of my hand. He'd told so few people that story; most people turned away from him when he did tell them. Kagome's tender concern was so different from the reactions he was used to. He couldn't keep anything from those warm, caring eyes. Inuyasha realized that he didn't want to; he wanted someone to know, someone to care.**

**"My life went downhill from there," Inuyasha told her. "Drinking, drugs, always on the wrong side of the law…and women. I'm not proud of it…I think the only thing I was ever proud of back then was that I had enough sense left to be careful who I slept with. Though I'm not sure it was really sense. For a long time I slept with older women…five years older, sometimes ten…"**

**Kagome frowned. "You couldn't touch someone younger than you, because of what happened to your sister."**

**"Right," Inuyasha nodded. "Sango is even older than me, by four years. I don't have any excuses. It was just easy to fall into that kind of lifestyle. I didn't even try to fight it."**

**Kagome was silent. Her brows were furrowed in deep thought, but he could read nothing else from her expression. Say something, Inuyasha thought desperately,**

**watching her still face. Say something, say anything! She did speak, eventually, but it was not at all what he expected her to say.**

**"You can't blame yourself," Kagome said. "For any of it. And especially not for your sister. You loved her very much, I know. But people make their choices. No matter how much you care, no matter how much you feel you know what's right for them, they are going to make their own choices. She chose to start dating guys at twelve. She chose to trust someone she hardly knew. She chose to end her life. It was not your fault."**

**He'd heard it so many times. From countless psychologists, from the few people who cared enough to not hate him, from all the people who had tried to set his life straight. It was so hard to believe, but it felt a little different, coming from her. Kagome wasn't a psychologist, or a probation officer, or an aunt or uncle who had to care. Inuyasha relaxed a bit. I'm not sure I believe it yet, he thought, but it feels good to hear it from someone else.**

**"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Kagome asked suddenly.**

**Inuyasha blinked at the abrupt change of subject. "What?"**

**"I said, what do you want for Christmas?" Kagome repeated. "It's getting close, you know."**

**"You don't have to get me anything," Inuyasha told her. "And to be honest, there really isn't anything I want."**

**"Think of something," Kagome said firmly. "Even if I have to get it for you after Christmas."**

**Inuyasha stared at her for long moments, then shook his head, chuckling. Little stubborn brat, he thought, smiling down at her. He shifted a bit and reached into his pocket, finding his key ring. Inuyasha wiggled a key loose, and pressed it into Kagome's free hand.**

**"Here," Inuyasha said. "My spare. If you ever need me for anything, don't hesitate to come over."**

**"What if you need me?" Kagome asked, closing her fingers tightly around the key. "You can come here anytime you need to. I'll be here if you need me."**

**"I need you now," Inuyasha said softly.**

**She nodded, her eyes full of understanding, and settled down beside him. Inuyasha wasn't certain what would grow between them, but it didn't matter, so long as she was always his friend.**

**"Mistletoe, Kag. You gotta kiss me."**

**Kagome glared at Koga. I will not have him ruining my Christmas, she thought, jerking away from his hold. Besides, I'd rather kiss a slug. She'd been paying closer attention to Koga's behavior lately. Although he went around saying that he was her boyfriend, he was always with different girls. And since she'd started spending time with Inuyasha, Koga's presence felt slimy. Kagome yanked her jacket on, pull on her hat, scarf, and mittens, and grabbed the bag on the counter.**

**"I'm not going to kiss you," She said sharply. "I have somewhere to be."**

**"Going to see that trash?" Koga sneered, keeping his voice low enough for only her to hear.**

**"No, Koga," Kagome replied. "I'm leaving the trash behind."**

**With that she walked out of the house, trying not to slam the door behind herself. Refusing to let Koga get to her, she turned her car radio to a station playing Christmas songs and sang along the whole way to Inuyasha's apartment. Kagome had asked her parents for a silver chain for Christmas, and now they key had given her hung on the chain around her neck. It was a more precious gift than any sort of jewelry could possibly be.**

**Knowing it was unlikely that he would be awake, she unlocked the door and crept quietly inside. Kagome removed a plate of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies from the bag and set it on the counter, along with a carton of eggnog. She stripped out of coat, scarf, hat, and mittens, and retrieved her Santa had from the bag. Kagome stopped for a minute to give herself a last smoothing over; she was wearing a pair of jeans and a clingy, off the shoulder, long sleeved red shirt with fluffy white trim at the bottom to match her Santa had. I hope he thinks I look good, she thought, anxiously pushing her hair away from her face.**

**Inuyasha was fast asleep, strewn on his side, one arm dangling off the side of the bed. His blanket was low on his hips, and she got the feeling he wasn't wearing much, if anything, beneath. He looks so cute, she thought, stifling a giggle. Kagome approached the side of the bed quietly, then sat down, instantly startling him awake. Before Inuyasha could do much more than sit up, Kagome threw her arms around him in a tight hug.**

**"Merry Christmas!" She cheered.**

**"Ugh," Inuyasha groaned. "It's too early to be merry."**

**"It's ten o'clock, you lump," Kagome retorted. "Get up. I'll make you breakfast. And I brought cookies. And a Christmas present."**

**Inuyasha's eyes wandered over her. A crooked, sexy grin slowly spread on his face. He leaned back on the bed, forcing her to straddle his hips so she wouldn't fall. Inuyasha rested his hands on her hips, and slowly drew them up her sides, dragging the soft material of her shirt along her skin. Kagome felt her cheeks go bright red.**

**"You shouldn't make presents so easy to unwrap," Inuyasha murmured huskily, pulling her shirt up just a little.**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome squeaked, her cheeks burning. "What makes you think I'm your present?"**

**"You asked me what I wanted for Christmas," Inuyasha reminded her.**

**He slid out from underneath her and Kagome tumbled to the bed with a shriek of surprise. Inuyasha pressed against her, slowly pushing her shirt up over her breasts. His hand was warm, a little rough from working, but the touch on her skin made her shiver in guilty pleasure. She felt as though her flush was creeping all over her body; the tightness of her nipples was quite apparent beneath the soft cotton of her bra. Inuyasha trailed a finger up between her breasts, and she knew he could feel her tremble.**

**"You're not ready," Inuyasha murmured softly. Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly placed a finger against her lips, silencing**

**her. "No, sweetheart. You aren't ready yet for the things I can give you. But I hope you will be soon, because I've made up my mind. I know what I want."**

**He leaned down and kissed her then. It was a soft, tender kiss; she couldn't imagine anything sweeter. It's not just a kiss, Kagome realized, as she felt Inuyasha's fingers wrap around hers. It's a promise. She tilted her head up, coiling her free arm around his neck to return the promise. Inuyasha's tongue teased lightly along her lower lip for a short, heady moment, then he pulled back.**

**"So, you said something about breakfast?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow. "And cookies?"**

**Kagome laughed. "Yes, you pig. I brought food. Let me up and I'll make you some."**

**Inuyasha tugged her shirt back into place, then slid out of bed. He didn't seem to care that he was naked, but she felt herself blushing. Kagome waited until he was dressed, then followed him out into the kitchen. He's right, she thought, studying him as he probed the fridge for something to drink. I'm not ready, not yet. But I will be soon. Very soon.**

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

**Chapter Eight: New Year's Eve**

**Inuyasha cracked open the can of beer and handed it to Sango. He wasn't really in the mood to drink, but he sipped at his own can every now and then. She'd called him early the day after Christmas and told him she wanted to talk, but it had taken a couple of days before he could actually get to her place. As she talked, he fiddled idly with the silver bracelet on his wrist. From a distance it looked like links; up close it was actually elegant angel wings linked together. Only Kagome, Inuyasha thought as he gazed down at his Christmas present. Only she could associate me with angels.**

**"So, I was thinking I should apologize," Sango was saying. "I should never have given her alcohol, even if they were only wine coolers. And I should never have told her that..."**

**"Well, it's over now," Inuyasha said. "Everything is good now. But if you want to apologize, you should."**

**"So, what happened between you two, anyway?" Sango asked, raising her eyebrows curiously.**

**"I told her," Inuyasha replied. "The truth. Everything."**

**Sango stared at him. Although she knew some of the details about his past, she didn't know as much as he'd told Kagome. Inuyasha had always said that it would take a lot for him to tell someone everything. Kagome isn't just anyone, he thought, she's a brilliant light in so much darkness.**

**"Well, then," Sango cleared her throat. "What are you going to do? Did you decide?"**

**Inuyasha grinned. "I have to be out of my mind. But I can't walk away."**

**"If anyone of us has a chance," Sango said. "It's you. You've always been good at putting yourself at the top of the situation. Just be careful, okay? I've seen that Koga guy...he's a sick bastard and he won't like that Kagome wants you."**

**Kagome glared at her reflection in the mirror. Why are all the clothes I have so dorky? she thought, stomping her feet in a small tantrum. She yanked off the green sweater and tossed it aside. There just seemed to be nothing in her closet that was right for the New Year's Eve party that Koga was throwing. I only agreed to go because both of our parents were watching, Kagome thought, scowling. At least I get to bring Inuyasha. The thought made her smile. It must have killed Koga, when her mother had suggested she bring Inuyasha. Koga couldn't say no without looking like an ass.**

**I can't believe they're letting him have a party while they're out of town, she thought as she rummaged through her closet. They've got to be nuts. Although Koga had no doubt promised him that it would be a small party with a few friends, Kagome knew better. She just wondered who he'd find to get a keg for him. He'd been blabbing about that all week.**

**The doorbell rang suddenly, startling her. Her parents weren't home, so she threw on a robe and raced downstairs to get the door. Kagome was surprised to find Sango waiting for her. She stepped back, allowing the other girl in; it was too cold to stand with the door open and talk. Kagome pulled her robe around her tighter, and stared expectantly at Sango.**

**"Don't look at me like that," Sango grumped. "I'm sorry, okay? I've been friends with Inuyasha for a long time. I want what's best for him...and its hard cause, well...your type of people look down on us."**

**"I don't look down on Inuyasha," Kagome said softly. "He's wonderful. I've never met anyone like him..."**

**"He's a good man," Sango agreed. "It's hard for a lot of people to see. They just see a punk who's been to jail and gotten all mixed up in stuff. When you know him, there's so much that shines through."**

**Kagome nodded. She felt a little bad for she had said about Sango; she'd just been so angry. I can understand the need to protect a friend, she thought, and it's true that a lot of people would automatically look down on Inuyasha. Kagome led Sango into the living room and they both sat on the couch, a bit more at ease with each other now.**

**"What's with the robe?" Sango asked. "Don't you two have a party to go to soon?"**

**Kagome scowled. "I have nothing to wear. All my stuff is...dorky."**

**"Hmm," Sango murmured. "You're about my size. Why don't you come to my place? I've got some things that should fit you. And don't worry, I've got some stuff that isn't too crazy."**

**Kagome considered for a moment, then nodded. She raced up stairs and changed quickly into jeans and a t-shirt, then trotted back downstairs. Grabbing a pen and a pad of paper, she jotted down a quick note and left it on the counter for her parents. I must be out of my mind, Kagome thought as she slid into the passenger seat of Sango's beat up old Ford. It's like I'd do anything for Inuyasha...talk about being a slave to love.**

**Inuyasha grumbled and dropped his cell phone into his jacket pocket. What the hell are they doing? he wondered, glaring at the light flooding from the windows of the house. There is no way in hell I'm going in there without Kagome. He doubted he'd be allowed in without her, anyway. Inuyasha wasn't exactly thrilled about this party, but he certainly wasn't going to let Kagome go alone. He could probably throw Koga a whole lot further than he would ever trust him.**

**Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sango's car pulled up. Kagome kicked open the car door (it tended to stick), and Inuyasha felt a smile curl his lips when he saw her. Sango had found a pair of leather pants that fit her well, clinging to her long legs and the dangerous curve of her hips. A silver hoop belt hung low on her hips, drawing his eye to the low cut waist of the pants. A simple, white men's dress shirt floated loosely about her body; only two buttons were actually closed. Inuyasha couldn't help wondering if the lacy red bra he could see beneath was actually hers.**

**"You look great," Inuyasha murmured as she stepped close to him.**

**"Thanks," Kagome said, her cheeks turning pink. "So do you."**

**Inuyasha grinned. He'd chosen a pair of black jeans and black mesh shirt that was close to see through. Kagome was watching him from beneath her lashes, trying to hide the fact that she was looking. He put an arm around her shoulders and walked with her up to the door. It swung open as they reached it and Koga stood in the doorway, glaring, with the brunette cheerleader on his arm.**

**"Aren't you a little cold, dear?" The brunette asked, smirking at Kagome, who had forgotten her jacket.**

**Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Me? I'd be more concerned about yourself."**

**Inuyasha smothered a snicker. She's full of spunk tonight, he thought, ruffling Kagome's hair. Although he had to agree that the cheerleader was probably cold; she was wearing a mini-skirt and a tube top.**

**"You're the one who should be worried," The brunette said. "Hanging out with gutter trash like that is dangerous, don't you know?"**

**"Out of curiosity," Kagome retorted. "Do you actually have a name? Or should we just refer to you as 'the bimbo hanging on Koga like a bitch in heat'."**

**Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he quickly hid the expression. "Don't you think that's a little wordy, sweetheart?"**

**"Right," Kagome agreed. "Monosyllables only, I forgot."**

**Both Koga and his brunette tagalong glared after them as Kagome tugged him into the living room. She'd told him the day before that she suspected the party would be loud and crazy. She'd been right; the music was blaring, couples were strewn about, making out like there was no tomorrow; and cigarette butts and empty beer cans littered the room. Inuyasha kept Kagome close to his side as he eyed the room, trying to find a clear space where they might be able to sit down.**

**"Geez," Kagome grumbled, skirting around a couple that had slumped by the kitchen doorway and was busy fooling around. "Don't they do anything else at this age?"**

**"Oh, I dunno," Inuyasha commented, peering over his shoulder. "Some of it looks like fun...ow! What was that for?" He rubbed the spot where she'd elbowed him, grimacing.**

**"I am not...doing anything like that...in front of all these people," Kagome said firmly.**

**"Don't be so uptight," Inuyasha told her.**

**He wound an arm around her waist and drew her close. She braced her hands against his chest as he bent to kiss her. He could tell by the shift in her position that whatever thoughts she'd had about pushing him away had quickly faded. Inuyasha cradled the back of her neck with his hand as he bent her slightly, coaxing her lips open with his tongue. Kagome mewled softly, low in her throat, as he teased the inside of her mouth. Inuyasha backed her towards the kitchen table and lifted her up on it, pulling her legs around his waist.**

**He dropped his mouth to her neck, nipping gently at her skin. She tilted her head back, baring the slender column of her throat. Inuyasha dragged his tongue over her skin and felt her shiver in delight. Goosebumps rose on her skin as he slid his hands beneath her shirt and gently stroked her tummy. He was just lifting his head to kiss her again when something struck him on the back of his head. Snarling, he pulled away in time to see a crushed beer can hit fall to the ground. A chorus of laughter rang out behind him.**

**"Ignore them," Kagome murmured.**

**Looking at her, with her lips slightly swollen from the hunger of his kisses, and her blue eyes heavy lidded and sexy, he was tempted to do just that. But Inuyasha wasn't going to be pushed around by spoiled, rich brats. He turned, pulling a small switchblade knife from his pocket. Flipping it open, he held it up, studying the blade with a careful eye.**

**"Usually," Inuyasha said. "It's best to use knives specially designed for throwing. However..."**

**He pulled his hand back and let the knife fly. It whizzed past Koga's ear, missing slicing it open by the barest fraction of an inch, and embedded itself to the hilt in the living room wall. Oops, Inuyasha thought, smothering a grin. I probably shouldn't have thrown it quite so hard. He watched as one of Koga's friends tried to yank the knife from the wall, but failed.**

**"With enough practice, you can throw anything, just about," Inuyasha finished as he walked over to the wall and easily pulled the knife out.**

**"You'll have to pay for that," Koga said, glowering at him.**

**"Sure," Inuyasha replied brightly. "I'll just explain to your parents that you irritated me by throwing a beer can at me. They may not believe me, but I'm sure they'll believe Kagome."**

**Koga blanched as Kagome walked up beside Inuyasha and put her arms around him. He mumbled something and walked off, the brunette cheerleader trailing along behind him. Inuyasha watched them walk up the stairs and shook his head. How could he dare to try and claim Kagome was his girlfriend? he thought, closing his arms tightly around her. You're not supposed to sleep with other girls when you have a girlfriend. Inuyasha turned his head to gaze down at Kagome and noticed that her expression was disapproving.**

**"What?" Inuyasha asked. "He deserved it!"**

**"Did you have to throw a knife?" Kagome demanded, sounding exasperated. "Geez, Inuyasha, how do you expect people to think highly of you when you go and do things like that?"**

**Inuyasha scowled. "Who cares what people think? It's not my job to please a bunch of rich snobs. I'm going to get a drink."**

**He turned and stomped off, leaving Kagome to stare after him open-mouthed. What the hell does she want from me? Inuyasha thought, glowering at people until they moved out of his way. I'm not one of these rich, preppy snobs like she is! The thought immediately made him feel guilty. He cracked open a can of beer and downed half of it in one gulp, wondering what he was going to do now.**

**Stupid, stupid, stupid, Kagome thought, I should never have said that! She had been trying to find him for half an hour, but he seemed to have disappeared. With a sigh she climbed the stair to find the bathroom; she'd continue looking for Inuyasha afterward. She felt horribly guilty for speaking like that to him, especially when it had been her idea to come to this party in the first place. Kagome paused inside the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. What am I doing? she wondered. Does he really want me? He said he did, but I'm so...**

**Dorky was the only word that came to mind. When she finished in the bathroom, she clicked the light off and ambled into the hall. Much to her dismay, she saw Koga coming towards her. Kagome considered making for the back stairway, but he was right in front of her before she knew it. She backpedaled until she felt the wall against her back. Koga kept moving in closer, and soon he was so close she could smell beer and cigarettes on his breath.**

**"So, you've turned into the jailbird's little slut, have you?" Koga slurred.**

**"Back off, Koga," Kagome snapped. "What I do is none of your business."**

**"Aw, come on," Koga murmured. "If you can give it up for him, you can certainly give it up for me."**

**Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but never got the chance. Koga pressed his mouth sloppily to hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth. She flailed beneath him in shock, squeaking in indignation as Koga grabbed her breasts and squeezed them roughly. Kagome managed to push him away long enough to slap him across the face, leaving**

**four angry scratch marks on his cheek. Koga growled, grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her up against the wall.**

**"Bitch!" He shouted.**

**A moment later he was dragged away from her and tossed against the opposite wall. Kagome didn't think she had ever been so glad to see Inuyasha in her life. She threw herself into his arms as Koga staggered to his feet and limped away. He folded his arms around her protectively and she clung to him desperately.**

**"I'm so sorry," Kagome said. "I didn't mean what I said, I really didn't! I'm sorry!"**

**"Shhh," Inuyasha murmured, running his fingers through her hair. "It's all right, sweetheart. Just promise me something, okay?"**

**"What?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.**

**"You got in a good shot to the face," Inuyasha replied, "But next time you're in that position, just bring your knee up as hard as you can."**

**Kagome sniffled, chuckling a little. "What if I'm in that position with you?"**

**"Well, first of all, I've got better technique," Inuyasha said, grinning.**

**He slowly backed her against the wall, dropping his mouth to kiss her tenderly. His hands were gentle as he slid them up her stomach, to her breasts. Kagome moaned softly as he fondled her, quite a different reaction than the one she'd given Koga. Inuyasha pulled away from her, pleased by her small mew of disappointment, and twined his fingers with hers.**

**"Let's get out of here," He murmured.**

**Kagome nodded. Holding her hand tightly in his own, he led her down the stairs and out the door. The night air was freezing cold, so he set her in front of himself on his motorcycle to protect her from the wind. I'm glad to be away from there, Inuyasha thought. I want to spent the rest of New Year's Eve just with her. Maybe I'll take her out for breakfast tomorrow or something. It was such a pleasant thought that it brought a smile to his face.**

**Kagome waited, shivering, as Inuyasha secured his bike. Why did I leave my coat at Sango's? she wondered, scowling. I'm totally freezing my tush off here. She scuffed at the ground with her toes, feeling incredibly morose. When Inuyasha walked over to**

**her, he must have noticed something was wrong, because he slid a finger beneath her chin and lifted her gaze to him.**

**"Why so down, baby?" He asked quietly.**

**Kagome shrugged. "I...I dunno. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested we go to that stupid party..."**

**"Hey, I didn't mind," Inuyasha told her. "It wasn't so bad, really."**

**"It was awful," Kagome said.**

**"Okay, yeah, it was awful," Inuyasha admitted. "I hate being around kids like that."**

**"But I'm one of them..." Kagome said quietly.**

**Inuyasha frowned. "Is that what this is about? Kagome, you aren't anything like them."**

**Kagome looked down and sighed. Maybe he's right, she thought. I've always sort of been out of place in that crowd. I've never felt like I fit in with them. She rubbed her arms, which were covered in goose bumps. The thin shirt did little to protect her from the cold bite of the wind.**

**"I'm freezing," Kagome grumbled. "Next time I'm dressing warmer."**

**Inuyasha chuckled. "Well then, that I think I can help you with."**

**He tugged her close to him and bent to kiss her. Kagome snuggled up close to him, trying to warm herself. His mouth was restless against hers, his hungry kisses making her feel pleasantly lightheaded. Inuyasha settled his hands on her hips, and slowly began to inch them upward. Kagome, eagerly waiting for the touch of his hands against her skin, was unpleasantly surprised to find that his fingers were freezing cold. She shrieked, and Inuyasha jumped back, looking panicked.**

**"What?" He asked, staring at her. "What?"**

**"Your hands are cold," Kagome replied, pouting.**

**Inuyasha laughed, and he looked very relieved. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her up to his apartment door and quickly unlocked it. It was warmer inside, but not by much. Fortunately, Inuyasha had a small space heater in his room. They sat in front of it**

**together, both of them needing to warm up. Kagome snuggled against Inuyasha, enjoying herself much more now than she had been at the party.**

**"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured, nuzzling her earlobe gently.**

**"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side to give him places to nuzzle.**

**"Let's go out tomorrow," Inuyasha replied. "I'll pick you up in the morning and we'll go for breakfast."**

**Kagome smiled. "That sounds nice."**

**She sighed as Inuyasha slowly trailed his mouth along her neck, over her jaw line, and eventually to her lips, tilting her back so he could reach better. Kagome wound her arms around his neck as he slowly lowered her down to the floor, his mouth working restlessly on hers. His hands wandered beneath her shirt; they were warmer now, and slightly rough with work callouses. I love his hands, she thought, stretching out beneath him as he pulled her shirt open. Always so gentle...it's so nice. Still, Kagome found herself a little self-conscious, and she squirmed beneath his gaze.**

**"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked quietly.**

**"Um...it's just...well...uh," Kagome stammered. "I'm embarrassed..."**

**Inuyasha's eyebrows raised. "Why? You've got a lovely body."**

**"But...but...my breasts are too small," Kagome said quietly, her cheeks darkening.**

**In response, Inuyasha slid his hands beneath her back. She lifted off the floor in instinctive response, and he unlatched her bra. Her blush only grew darker as the red lace fell away, baring her breasts. He looks so...intense, Kagome thought. She suddenly found it very hard to breathe. Inuyasha's hands gently cupped her breasts, making her shiver.**

**"Odd," He said. "They seem perfect to me."**

**"But Koga's always said they're too small," Kagome protested.**

**"Who do you believe, him or me?" Inuyasha demanded.**

**Without giving her a chance to answer, he bent down, catching one of her nipples in his mouth. Kagome squeaked in surprise, but the sound soon turned into a soft moan. Inuyasha held her there, pinned and helpless on the floor, his mouth teasing new,**

**pleasant sensations from her nerves. His other hand trailed slowly down her stomach until he could grab the waist of her pants and tug them open. Kagome was trembling visibly, but she didn't push him away as he slid his hand beneath the pants and her panties.**

**"I believe you," Kagome breathed.**

**Inuyasha pressed his mouth to hers, stifling her gasp as he first touched a fingertip to her sensitive flesh. She squirmed, raising her hips into the gentle touch of his fingers. The leather pants made it difficult for him to move his hand, and with a frustrated growl he tugged them down to her thighs. Kagome clung to him desperately, her mouth slightly parted and her eyes heavy-lidded, as he stroked her heated center, slowly teasing her to burning arousal.**

**The world seemed to blur as Inuyasha's fingers teased her swollen clit. Kagome brought a hand to her mouth and bit down on her knuckle, trying to stifle her cries. Her other hand was wound into his hair. She trembled from head to toe, her body tensing the more he touched her. Soon she was coming, her body quaking with the intensity of it. Kagome inhaled deeply, large gulps of air, trying to clear her head. It was the gentle caress of Inuyasha's fingers through her hair that eventually brought her around.**

**"Yikes," Kagome said.**

**Inuyasha chuckled. "I can do a lot more than that, sweetheart."**

**She blushed, dropping her gaze. Kagome could feel herself trembling; she didn't know what to make of all these new sensations. Inuyasha seemed to sense her unease, because he caught her hand up in his, lifting it to his mouth. His lips brushed gently along her knuckles, making her sigh.**

**"Don't worry, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured. "For you, I'd wait an eternity..."**

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

**Chapter Nine: Nothing is Perfect**

**Kagome dropped her head into her hands and groaned. Two days, she thought, chewing anxiously on her lower lip. I have two days left until my painting is due, and I've got nothing! She flipped through a pile of sketches of Inuyasha; they were all**

**good, but nothing jumped out at her. Inuyasha was working now, so she had to wait until after work, when he'd be tired and surly, to ask him to model. Kagome glanced over at the clock; it read seven-thirty, which meant she still had more than an hour to wait.**

**I can't just show up, she thought, although maybe I should, so he doesn't have the chance to say no. She glanced over at the duffle bag sitting in a heap at the end of her bed. A moment later she'd made up her mind. Kagome found a pair of jeans, a white cotton t-shirt, and a warm, tan turtle neck; she folded them up and put them into the bag. Warm socks, underwear, that sort of thing. Finally, she stuffed her sketchpad and pencils into the duffle bag and trotted downstairs.**

**"Where're you going, honey?" Her mother asked as Kagome tugged on her coat.**

**"Sango's," Kagome answered.**

**It wasn't entirely a lie. Sango's place was very close to Inuyasha's, and she was going to stop there for a quick visit, anyway. Kagome quickly pulled on her hat and mittens, and wrapped her scarf around her snugly. It was still very cold outside.**

**"Have fun," Her mother called.**

**"I will!" Kagome called back.**

**The drive certainly wasn't long enough; it only killed fifteen minutes. She found herself getting more and more excited about seeing Inuyasha. He's been working a lot lately, Kagome thought as she parked her car in the lot outside his apartment. I miss him. She stopped long enough to drop her duffle bag off in the apartment, then headed over to Sango's for a short chat.**

**Inuyasha shoved his door open and staggered inside. He was exhausted from a long day of work; all he wanted was a shower, a warm meal, and bed. He'd have to do without the warm meal, though. Even with the stuff Kagome kept stocked in his fridge, he wasn't much of a cook.**

**It took him a long moment to realize that the lights were on. I must be hallucinating, Inuyasha thought. Kagome was in the kitchen, working diligently, and something smelled really good. He walked over to her, settling his arms around her waist, and dropping his head to her shoulder. Roasted chicken, steamed potatoes, and slices of homemade garlic bread filled two plates on the counter.**

**"I don't know what you're doing here," Inuyasha said. "But you're an absolute godsend."**

**"You've been so busy lately," Kagome told him. "And I've been so art dead. I wanted to spend some time with you...maybe things will click together again."**

**Inuyasha sighed. "I'm too tired to model tonight, sweetheart."**

**Kagome nodded, but disappointment showed in her pale eyes. For a moment he was annoyed. I've been working so damn hard, Inuyasha thought, can't I have just one night of peace? Watching her face, he noticed the sheen of tears over her eyes and the reddening of her nose that meant she was trying not to cry. I'm so not in the mood to deal with this, he though, grabbing a plate from the counter. He grabbed a plastic fork from the container on the counter and stomped to the couch, which seconded as a dinner table.**

**The food tasted good, especially after a hard day of work. Inuyasha waited for Kagome to join him, but she didn't. She'll come around, he thought, I just need to give her some...ow! He rubbed the spot on the back of his head where an empty soda can had struck him. Turning, Inuyasha saw Kagome standing with her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed.**

**"You ungrateful ass!" She exclaimed. "I've barely seen you in three weeks! I come here because I've miss you! I even made dinner for you!"**

**Inuyasha stared at her, surprised. A smile slowly crept onto his face, and soon he was laughing. Kagome flushed, looking more and more angry by the moment. He stood, placing the plate out of the way of harm, as she came stomping over to him. Inuyasha caught her wrists before she do much more than sputter, using his firm grip to draw her close to him. He dropped his mouth to hers, kissing her until she was breathless and limp.**

**"I've got work tomorrow," Inuyasha told her when he pulled his mouth away from hers. "But not until the afternoon. I can pick you up in the morning and we can go to the studio or something. Maybe that will help you focus."**

**"Okay," Kagome murmured, still a little breathless. "But um...you don't need to pick me up...I mean...I brought stuff with me...I could stay so you don't have to get up too early..."**

**Inuyasha suddenly found it hard to breathe. This is not good, he thought, if she stays here tonight, I don't know if I can... Her blue eyes were watching him, filled with**

**anxiety and hope. How could he possibly say no to those eyes? He knew she wasn't asking for sex; she just wanted to stay with him. Inuyasha sighed heavily.**

**"All right," He relented. "I can make you a spot on the couch. It's not the most comfortable but...what?" Kagome was shaking her head.**

**"I don't want to leave your side," She said softly.**

**"Then you won't," Inuyasha murmured.**

**She's going to be the death of me, he thought, as he settled with her on the couch to finished dinner. Her pale blue eyes were sparkling with contentment. Inuyasha was going to have a very long, restless night with her in the bed next to him. At least I managed to get myself a queen sized bed, Inuyasha thought. It isn't huge, but it will be enough so that we're both comfortable. Well, Kagome would definitely be comfortable. He, on the other hand, would probably spend most of the night with a hard on.**

**"Why don't you get ready for bed," Kagome suggested not long after they had finished eating. "You look so tired. I'll give you a massage."**

**"Are you trying to kill me?" Inuyasha asked blandly.**

**"Oh, stop that," She said, prodding him gently in the ribs. "I'm gonna get changed for bed. You should too."**

**As she closed herself in the bathroom, he dropped his head into his hands. So should I wait to tell her that I don't sleep in clothes until she climbs into bed with me? he wondered, or should I warn her beforehand? Inuyasha waited until Kagome yielded his bathroom; he was not going to sleep without a shower. She came out wearing pale blue pj bottoms with a teddy bear print and a plain, clingy white camisole. She should not be allowed to look sexy in that, he thought, it should be illegal.**

**"I'm going to take a shower," Inuyasha told her. "Go make yourself comfortable."**

**Kagome nodded, leaving him to take his shower. I don't know if I'm relieved or disappointed that she didn't over to join me, Inuyasha thought as he turned on the hot water. He showered quickly, toweled himself dry, then wrapped the towel around his waist and padded into the bedroom. Kagome was curled up beneath the covers, and by the sound of her breathing, she was already asleep. Huh, Inuyasha thought, so much for a massage.**

**He left his towel in a heap on the floor and, despite his misgivings, crawled under the covers with her. Almost immediately Kagome shifted closer to him, pressing her back against his chest. Inuyasha groaned inwardly; her position left her rear pressed firmly against him. Speaking of firm, he thought, rolling his eyes as he felt his body tighten in response. She is so going to be the death of me.**

**Kagome awoke early, feeling well rested. She stretched languidly, and paused, blinking. Something was poking her. She turned over to find Inuyasha grinning at her sheepishly. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized exactly what it was that was poking her. Her cheeks flushed and she sat up, taking most of the covers with her. Inuyasha yelped in surprise and tugged the blankets back over himself.**

**"You could have warned me!" Kagome said, glaring at him accusing me.**

**Inuyasha chuckled. "I never got the chance. Does it bother you?"**

**"Um...well...I um...I don't know," Kagome stammered, her cheeks blazing.**

**Inuyasha caught her wrist in a gentle grip and pulled her hand beneath the covers, laying it gently against his hard member. She started, tugging against his grip, but he held her firmly in place. Kagome could feel the throb of pulsing blood and a slight twitch caused by her hand dragging slightly when she tried to pull it away.**

**"It's all right, sweetheart," Inuyasha murmured, letting go of her wrist. "Just keep this in mind...this is what you do to me when you insist on doing things like sleeping in my bed."**

**Kagome blinked, surprised when he let go. She closed her fingers and slid her hand up curiously. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he groaned, biting his lip. When she slid her hand down again, her caught her wrist again, this time pulling her hand away.**

**"I've had a long night," Inuyasha panted. "Do me a favor and go take a shower while I uh...take care of something."**

**"But...I..." Kagome stammered.**

**"Please, Kagome," Inuyasha pleaded desperately.**

**His dark eyes begged for understanding. It's not like I'm not ready for some fooling around, she thought grumpily as she left the room. Certainly back on New Year's Eve, he'd had no problem fooling around with her. Kagome settled herself beneath the hot water in the shower and sighed. I guess I should know better, she thought, I knew**

**what I was doing when I asked to stay. And I knew what would happen if I slept in his bed with him. She just didn't understand why he didn't think she was capable of taking care of what she'd caused.**

**Inuyasha twitched slightly. My butt is going numb, he thought, trying to get comfortable on the table. It wasn't easy. The whole time he modeled, he had to watch the intent look on concentration on Kagome's face. He had to sit and watch as her pale blue eyes little with fire and passion, and her full mouth parted slightly, her tongue slipping out to wet her lips. The glistening trail of wetness left on her lower lip was painfully tempting. All morning Inuyasha had had to deal with the torment of watching her.**

**"I think we're done for the day," Kagome said finally. "I've got what I needed."**

**She looked up and his breath was taken away by the delight in her pale blue eyes. As he watched, she stood up from behind her easel and padded over to him. Inuyasha watched the slight sway of her hips, unintentional though it might be, and the hard on he thought himself rid of came back in an instant. She settled in his lap, her thighs straddling his hips. Inuyasha tilted his head up to meet her as she pressed an eager kiss to his mouth. His hands settled on her narrow ribcage, holding her tightly against himself.**

**She didn't protest when he drew her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. Inuyasha inhaled deeply; she smelled so good. His teeth nibbled at her lower lip, drawing a soft, mewling moan from her. He helped her pull off his own shirt and sighed at the press of her small hands against his bare chest. Finding the clasp of her bra, he quickly tugged it loose, allowing the soft cotton to fall from her. Inuyasha dropped his head to her breasts, and she cooed softly as he suckled gently at one of her nipples.**

**He shifted beneath her, tumbling them so that she was on the one on the table. His hands shook as he unfastened her jeans and tugged them down, taking her soft cotton panties with them. Kagome shivered, her cheeks flushing darkly beneath his hungry gaze. Inuyasha slipped a hand between her thighs, touching soft, swollen flesh. She was wet and more than ready; he couldn't wait anymore. He unfastened his pants and tugged them down, not even bothering to pull them all the way off.**

**Inuyasha pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue sweeping her mouth hungrily. Kagome parted her thighs at the gentle pressure of his legs. He needed no guiding to find her wet entrance and he pressed inside her, groaning as he slid deeply into her tight, warm body. Her gasp of pain penetrated the haze of desire around his mind and Inuyasha**

**paused, holding himself still inside her as she adjusted to the feeling of his invasion. Kagome trembled beneath him, clinging to him tightly.**

**"Shh, sweetheart," Inuyasha murmured, gently kissing away the tears that slipped silently down her cheeks.**

**The sound of his voice seemed to soothe her. She twisted beneath him. Inuyasha gasped as her body tightened around him. He drew himself slowly out, then pushed back in, feeling Kagome lift her hips to meet his. She cooed softly, delighting in the new sensation the friction of their bodies caused. Inuyasha cradled her head in his hands and kissed her deeply, teasing her mouth as he continued to move inside her. It took all his self-control not to just sate himself quickly and ease the need that had been plaguing him for month.**

**The little sounds Kagome made were good encouragement. He focused his gaze on her face, watching the pleasure fill her heavy lidded eyes as he built his rhythm to a faster pace. When Inuyasha felt her tense around him, felt the tightening of her body the signified her orgasm, he stopped holding himself back. He had to stifle his loud moan against her neck as he came inside her.**

**For a long time he couldn't move; he merely lay, holding her, trying to catch his breath. The sweat on his skin and hers was cooling, and he could feel her start to tremble. Inuyasha sat back, reluctantly pulling himself from the wonderful warmth of her body. The sight of blood on her thighs brought reality crashing down on him and he groaned, dropping his head into his hands.**

**"Shit!" Inuyasha swore.**

**What have I done? He thought frantically. The gentle touch of a hand on his shoulder made him jump. Kagome was up, kneeling on the table next to him, her blue eyes full of concern. Inuyasha pulled her close, resting his head atop of hers, and gently stroking her hair.**

**"I'm so sorry," He whispered hoarsely.**

**"For what?" Kagome asked. She pulled back to look at him, puzzled.**

**"This...this was your first time and I...I..." Inuyasha stammered.**

**"Is that all?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on, Inuyasha, I'm not some sixteen year old who thinks her first time is supposed to be fireworks and rose petals and silk sheets. That's not realistic."**

**"But..." Inuyasha protested weakly.**

**"Nothing is perfect," Kagome said, closing her arms around him. "I didn't want fireworks. Only you...I love you..."**

**Inuyasha stilled, resting his head against her chest, uncertain what to say. Did he love her back? He wasn't sure. He wanted her, yes, that was obvious, and he most certainly needed her. But love? Inuyasha wasn't even sure he was capable of love. After what had happened to his sister, he'd never even considered the notion. But looking up into Kagome's pale blue eyes, so filled with warmth and love, the concept suddenly didn't seem so farfetched.**

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

**Chapter Ten: Working Late**

**Inuyasha dropped his wrench into his toolbox and winced as it crashed against his other tools, the sound echoing loudly in the empty garage. It had to be close to one in the morning and he was exhausted. Why did I agree to do this? he wondered as he staggered into the locker room. He'd been working late for Miroku for the last week, and he was starting to regret it. I feel like such an ass, Inuyasha thought as he collected a towel and a changed of cloths from his locker. I've barely seen Kagome, except for school, and I haven't had time to model for her.**

**He dropped his towel and his clothes just outside of the small shower stall. The hot water knob was a bit rusted and he had to jerk on it hard to get the shower started. A rush of cold water struck him, and he jumped back, dismayed. Stupid frozen pipes, Inuyasha thought as he undressed. He was covered in grease and he wanted desperately to be clean, even if it did mean a freezing cold shower. Inuyasha stepped beneath the icy spray with a sigh of resignation.**

**He quickly scrubbed the grease from his skin and hair, shivering violently from the cold. By the time he turned off the water and grabbed his towel, his teeth were chattering. He dried himself off, then dressed quickly. The jeans and t-shirt he'd brought with him helped, but Inuyasha was still cold. As he was pulling on his boots, he heard movement from inside the garage. Frowning, he stood up and walked quietly out of the locker room, peering into the dark garage.**

**"Hello?" Inuyasha called. "Look, the garage is closed. You need to leave."**

**"But I just got here…"**

**He recognized the voice just a moment before Kagome stepped into the light. The sight of her made him grin. She was wearing a pair of coveralls, and no doubt only that, because the front was open, baring a V of pale skin. Inuyasha reached out as she approached, catching a strand of her hair in his fingertips and bringing it to his lips. He inhaled deeply; she smelled like lavender, much nicer than grease.**

**"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"I haven't seen you all week," Kagome answered, stepping close to him. "I've missed you so very much. So I decided to visit you."**

**Inuyasha smiled and reached to cradle her face in his hands. "I'm sorry I've been so busy, sweetheart. I'll tell Miroku that I need to stop taking on so many extra hours."**

**He bent to kiss her softly on the lips. Kagome put her arms around him, holding him tight, and stood on her toes to press her mouth hungrily to his. He dropped his hands to her hips and slowly pulled her back into the locker room. It was a little bit warmer in the locker room and Inuyasha was still shivering. She must have noticed, because she pulled back, resting her hands on his chest.**

**"Inuyasha, you've got goosebumps!" Kagome observed.**

**"Yeah," Inuyasha grinned sheepishly. "The shower was freezing."**

**"Oh, you poor thing…" Kagome wound her arms around his neck and pressed close to him once more. "I'll warm you up…"**

**He held onto her, tangling his fingers in her hair as she kissed him, her lips teasing his. Inuyasha dropped his free hand to her chest where the coverall left it bare and slid his hand beneath the soft material to cup her breast. She practically purred as he gently teased her nipple into hardness with the calloused pad of his thumb. Her skin was warm and it had the soft feeling of being cleaned very recently. Inuyasha pushed the coveralls off her shoulders, and drew them down to her waist, completely baring her upper body.**

**Keeping his mouth on hers, he slowly backed her up against the wall of the locker room. Kagome's hands slid beneath his t-shirt, running along his chilled skin and quickly warming him up. His hand left her breast to wander down over her belly and eventually slip down into the bottom of her coveralls. Inuyasha discovered then that she was indeed wearing nothing beneath them. He let his hand wander between her**

**thighs and heard her gasp as his fingers brushed lightly over soft flesh. Kagome wriggled against him in a way that drove him half mad with desire.**

**"You shouldn't have come here like this," Inuyasha murmured, nipping at her earlobe gently.**

**"Why not?" Kagome asked. "I thought you'd like to see me…"**

**"Of course I'm glad to see you. That isn't the problem," Inuyasha said. "Or maybe it is. I'm a little too glad to see you."**

**"Ohhhh," Kagome said, nodding.**

**She slid her hand knowingly down over his chest and belly, slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he quickly pulled her hand away. Kagome jerked her hand from his grip and settled both hands on the bunched up waist of her coveralls, pushing them down. He drank in the sight of her naked body like a man drank water at high noon in the desert. She leaned against the wall and held her arms open for him.**

**"That's why I came here," Kagome explained. "So you'd be too glad to see me…"**

**Inuyasha understood, then, why she'd shown up the way she did. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him, dropping his mouth back to hers. They were in the midst of a desperate, clingy kiss when the sound of one of the garage doors being rolled up caught their attention. They broke apart, staring at each other wide eyed, for a moment frozen to the spot.**

**"Don't worry, all my employees are gone by this hour," Miroku's voice drifted into the locker room. "So they won't be getting in your way…"**

**Kagome recovered first. She yanked her coveralls back over herself quickly. Inuyasha mouthed "Where's your car?" at her, but she shook her head. Sango must have dropped her off, he thought, reaching out slowly for his locker. Fortunately it was open, so he grabbed his keys, then reached out and seized Kagome's wrist. He beckoned to the backdoor, which was propped open an inch by an old newspaper, and she nodded in understanding.**

**Together they bolted through the back door and out into the cold night. A shout rang out behind them, and Inuyasha heard the sound of running footsteps. He dropped Kagome's hand and raced ahead to his bike, starting it up while he waited for her to catch up. When he felt her slide into place behind him he slammed on the gas and**

**took off. Miroku's outraged shouting mingled with Kagome's exhilarated laughter under the roaring of the motorcycle. Inuyasha felt strands of her hair whip across his cheek as they turned a corner and he reached back to unhook one of the helmets and hand it to her.**

**He could also feel her trembling from the cold. In truth, he wasn't all that warm either. By the time they reached his apartment both of them were shaking and Inuyasha could hear Kagome's teeth chattering. He kept an arm around her as he unlocked his apartment, then dragged her inside. It was only slightly warmer inside than out; he couldn't afford to heat the place all day.**

**"Brrr!" Kagome exclaimed, stamping her feet to try to stay warm. "Maybe I should have waited until spring to pull that little stunt."**

**Inuyasha laughed. "I disagree. The cold weather becomes you."**

**He pulled her close, tugging open the front of her coveralls. The cold air had made her nipples almost painfully stiff. Kagome's cheeks heated as he lowered his head between her breasts and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding onto her tightly. He felt her fingers run gently through his hair and heard her sigh of content. However, Inuyasha noticed that she was also still shivering. He pulled away reluctantly, giving her a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, then pulled her into the bedroom, where the little space heater could provide some warmth.**

**"This is much better," Kagome said, settling herself in front of the space heater as Inuyasha rummaged for some warmer clothes.**

**"So, what possessed you?" Inuyasha asked, pulling an old, warm sweatshirt from his drawer. "You hate the cold."**

**"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "But…I wanted to see you a lot more than I hate the cold…"**

**Inuyasha smiled. He handed her the sweatshirt, and watched as she stripped from the coveralls and pulled the sweatshirt on. She wasn't shivering anymore and the goosebumps had left her skin. Good, he thought, settling down with her in front of the space heater and wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck softly. Kagome giggled and twisted in his arms to face him. Inuyasha brushed his fingers gently over her cheek, watching her sorrowfully. He still hadn't forgiven himself for what had happened at the art studio.**

**"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.**

**"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha answered quietly.**

**Uh oh, he thought, watching her eyebrows draw down into a scowl. Wrong answer. Kagome pulled out of his grip and stood up, stomping out of the room. Damnit! Inuyasha thought, jumping to his feet to follow her. Where does she think she's going!? She has no clothes on and its freezing! He caught up with her at the front door and grabbed her wrist before she could attempt to leave. Kagome whirled to face him, her pale blue eyes flaring up with annoyance.**

**"Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha demanded. "It's been a long day, I just want to relax!"**

**"So do I!" Kagome retorted. "But I can't when something is wrong! And I know something is wrong, so don't try to tell me there isn't! You've been working so much lately, and I've been more than understanding! But I think the least you can do is be honest with me!"**

**Inuyasha stared at her, both shocked and a little awe-struck. It wasn't often that she really got angry, but in a perverse way, he loved it when she did. Her eyes sparked up and colored flared in her cheeks, and she was so animated and lively. He tightened his grip on her wrist and pulled her into his arms. Kagome stiffened, for a moment quite surprised, then relaxed against him. Over time Inuyasha was coming to realize that if she was upset, she calmed almost immediately if he showed her some affection.**

**"I'm sorry," He murmured. "And you're right. I guess I'm still feeling guilty about what happened in the art studio…"**

**Kagome sighed. "Haven't we had this discussion already? I knew my first time wouldn't be all fireworks and Harlequin romance."**

**"But it should have been," Inuyasha retorted. "I shouldn't have been so selfish…"**

**"Selfish? Oh come on!" Kagome grumbled, rolling her eyes. "First of all, since when is romance all about candlelight and roses? Can't it be about love, and trust, and acceptance, too?"**

**"Well, yes, I suppose, but…" Inuyasha hedged.**

**"Besides which," Kagome continued, speaking over him. "How was it not romantic? I mean…you were so wrapped up in me that you couldn't help yourself. At that moment, I was the one thing in the world you wanted more than anything else. I think that's plenty romantic."**

**Inuyasha stared down at her for long moments, completely at a loss for what to say. Sometimes she's just too unreal, he thought, brushing a strand of wayward hair from her cheek. Such trust and understanding was a rare thing in the world, and he sensed it wasn't something she gave easily or often. He chuckled softly and lean his head down until his nose was mere fractions of an inch from hers.**

**"You should write Hallmark cards," Inuyasha teased.**

**Kagome snapped her teeth playfully at his nose. "Hush, you!"**

**Laughing, he swept her up in his arms and carried her back into the bedroom, where it was much warmer, and deposited her on the bed. She sat amid the tangled nest of fluffy comforters and soft, goose down pillows that he'd worked hard to earn the money for, and looked absolutely adorable in his sweatshirt, which was much too big for her. Inuyasha kicked off his boots and tugged off his t-shirt, then stretched out on the bed next to her. Kagome trailed her fingers lightly over his back and he shivered in delight.**

**"Niiiice," Inuyasha purred, closing his eyes. "Do that s'more."**

**The bed creaked as she shifted position, sliding a leg over his back and eventually settling with her thighs straddling his hips. Kagome set her hands on his shoulders and began kneading gently, working tension and stress knots from his muscles. Inuyasha sighed in pleasure, resting his head on his arms, and allowed her gentle touch to relax him. Her hands were always so soft; not a single callous on those lovely fingertips of hers. He'd been working so hardly lately, and exhaustion came up to swallow him whole. He was asleep before he even knew it.**

**Kagome had gotten a small taste of her own medicine when Inuyasha fell asleep on her. She'd curled up next to him and pulled some blankets over both of them. Now she came awake slowly, drawn from sleep by the gentle brush of fingers running along her arm. The room was dark and warm, completely cozy, and she recognized the slightly calloused touch as being Inuyasha's. Kagome turned into him, and her immediately slid his hand low over her abdomen, then over her thighs, rubbing her legs. She practically purred; it was something she loved.**

**Keeping her eyes closed, she relaxed, losing herself in Inuyasha's gentle touch. He massaged and teased, his hands moving along her legs, abdomen, and arms. She sighed as she felt his mouth against her skin, laying kisses over her ribs and chest. Kagome tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him close to her. His mouth was warm and gentle as he traced a path along her throat and up to her lips.**

**Kagome sank deeply into the nest of warm, thick comforters as Inuyasha pressed his mouth to hers. The calloused pads of his fingers ran along the outside of her thigh, sweeping around to the inside, to gently nudge her legs open. She shivered in delight as he pressed inside her, opening her eyes at last to look up at him. Inuyasha's dark eyes were warm and tender, focused intently upon her face. Kagome closed her arms around his shoulders and brought her hips up to meet his first thrust.**

**Inuyasha dropped his mouth to her throat, scraping her skin teasingly with his teeth. She moaned softly, her body tightening around his. He reached up, first claiming one hand, and then the other, and bringing them over her head, pressing them to the bed. Kagome stretched beneath him, arching her back and continuing to bring her hips up against his. The friction created by his steady movement inside her made her shiver and sigh.**

**The time stretched into long moments. Inuyasha continued his slow, steady pace, drawing out of her almost completely, then sliding back in deeply. His mouth moved back to hers, teasing her lips with long, lingering kisses until they were swollen and aching. Kagome lost herself completely in the movement of his body and the touch of his lips, and before long she was shuddering in pleasure as she came. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply in an attempt to catch her breath.**

**With the urgency of their first time together out of the way, Inuyasha seemed to revel in taking his time. She let out a disappointed mewl when he withdrew from her, but a moment later he'd pulled her into his arms. Kagome couldn't find her voice to protest as he turned her, bringing her back up against his chest. His mouth teased her earlobe, and his hand cradled her ribs as he brought her forward onto her knees. She moaned as Inuyasha slid inside her once more.**

**Kagome tilted her head back against his shoulder, baring her neck for his mouth. He braced himself with one hand, and allowed the other to wander slowly over her stomach and breasts as he rocked his hips into hers. She closed her eyes, savoring each movement, from the thrust of his hips to the gentle brush of his fingertips over the curve of her breast.**

**Although the pace of their love-making barely increased, a zinging intensity built between them. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes; the sort of tears that accompanied an almost painfully sweet happiness. Inuyasha's breathing was heavy and his voice was husky as he murmured in her ear, whispers of how beautiful and wonderful she was to him. Teardrops clung to the tips of her lashes and a few even escaped down her cheeks as she surrendered to their tender passion. Kagome felt Inuyasha's breath warm against his skin as he pressed his face to her neck, quieting the moan that accompanied his own climax.**

**They sat together for long moments afterwards, catching their breath and cooling down. Inuyasha kept his arms wrapped around her, and his head rested on her shoulder. Kagome let out a contented sigh and opened her eyes. Her contentment faded as soon as she saw the clock on his bedside table. The bright red digital numbers read seven-thirty.**

**"You need to get ready for work," Kagome said quietly.**

**"Mmm," Inuyasha murmured against her skin. She heard him sigh, then, "Yeah, I guess so."**

**He let go of her and climbed off the bed. Kagome sighed, dropping into the nest of comforters, and watched him walk out of the room. You'd think he would put some clothes on first, she thought, but a slight smile quirked her lips. She expected him get into the shower, but a few minutes passed and she hadn't heard the water running. She was just going to get up and find him when he appeared in the doorway, talking on the phone.**

**"…No, man, I have no idea who might have been there last night," Inuyasha said. "I was out of there as soon as I was done."**

**Miroku, Kagome thought, grinning. She felt a little bad for last night, but it was amusing nonetheless.**

**"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I really just can't," Inuyasha continued. "Yes, it's important. Very important. Yes, far more important than my job."**

**Listening, she realized she would give a lot to hear the other side of this conversation. Kagome propped herself up on her elbows and watched him, a spark of hope growing inside her.**

**"You won't fire me, and you know it," Inuyasha laughed. "All right, see you then. Later."**

**Inuyasha hit the talk button, turning the phone off, and dropped it carelessly to the floor. He flashed his crooked, sexy grin, and Kagome's heart began to flutter wildly against her ribs. With a boyish whoop of joy, he sprinted across the room and leapt back onto the bed. She laughed, winding her arms around him and snuggling close as he settled. Inuyasha swept her hair back and gently kissed her forehead.**

**"So you don't have to go in until later?" Kagome asked.**

**"I don't have to go in at all," Inuyasha replied, grinning. "Today, I'm all yours, beautiful."**

**She echoed his whoop of joy at this news, and he echoed her laughter. They stretched out together on the bed, lounging like lethargic cats in the comfort of the soft blankets and goose down pillows. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest, smiling. He's changed a lot, she thought. He isn't nearly as cold and indifferent as he was when I first met him. But then, I've changed a lot, too. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of Inuyasha's fingers running through her hair. If she had her way, this moment would never end.**

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

**Chapter Eleven: Struck**

**Inuyasha chuckled softly, watching as Kagome squeaked in surprised and tumbled backwards off her stool. He had to admit, the make-up Miroku was wearing was convincing. They were spending the day with some friends of Miroku's that made their own independent films and currently they were demonstrating an array of special effects. He was actually really impressed with what they could do with so little. Kagome was certainly enjoying herself, too. Inuyasha reached out, helping her back onto her stool.**

**"Don't do that," Kagome whimpered, half-laughing. "You look hideous."**

**"Gee, thanks," Miroku huffed indignantly. "Inu, man, your girlfriend is rude."**

**Inuyasha smothered a laugh beneath his hand. He really had to agree with Kagome on this one. The make-up on his face made his cheeks look hollow, his eyes look sunken, and his skin look somewhat eaten by decay. Kagome slid off her stool and perched on his lap, then, and he wrapped his arms around her. At first Inuyasha had been uneasy with her displays of affection while they were around Miroku and the guys, but he had adjusted quickly. The constant jealous looks he got certainly helped.**

**"Personally, I think he looks better that way," Shippo, who was in charge of lighting, chimed in.**

**Miroku scowled. "If I was a real zombie, I'd totally have eaten your brains by now."**

**"It wouldn't be a very filling meal," Shippo responded brightly, grinning from ear to ear.**

**Of all of the crew they'd been introduce to, Inuyasha liked Shippo best. He was the youngest, amazingly no more than fifteen, and something of a cheerful punk. His golden blonde hair was on the longer side of chic, somewhat shaggy, and he was always grinning, revealing dimples, perfectly white teeth, and blue eyes that sparkled. He's a good kid, though, Inuyasha thought, I wonder how he got mixed up with this lot. Since, as with Inuyasha, most of Miroku's friends had been in jail at some point.**

**"Braaaaaains…." Shippo groaned, ambling off suddenly.**

**Kagome giggled. "These guys are quite some characters, Miroku."**

**Aside from Shippo there was Bankotsu, who was in charge of sound effects, which seemed odd in a way, as he spent so much time with his headphones blaring that he should have been deaf by now. Kanna, the only female, a small, mousy thing who wore glasses with lenses so thick they magnified her eyes, and was a genius on the computer. Renkotsu (for short) did the make-up, most often something gruesome, scary, or both. Juromaru and Ginkotsu put together costumes (they were identical twins). Muso did…well…props. Jaken, the last of them, both wrote the scripts and was something of the group leader.**

**"Don't any of you go by your real names?" Kagome asked.**

**"Only Shippo," Muso replied, plopping down on her vacated stool. "He's the only one of us without a mile long record."**

**Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Even Kanna? She doesn't look it…"**

**"Kanna's never stolen anything, never done drugs, none of that stuff," Muso told her. "But she used to hack into government files for fun. They don't like that much."**

**Shippo came back then, still ambling lazily like a zombie. He must have caught the tail end of their conversation, because he nodded sagely. Leaning on Muso' shoulder, he flashed his boyish grin at Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**"The local psych ward also has like, a whole filing cabinent on her," Shippo added.**

**"Piss off, Shippo," Kanna growled from where she sat behind her laptop.**

**"She hates me," Shippo sighed, pouting.**

**"Shippo has a thing for her," Muso explained. "But Kanna doesn't go for younger guys. In fact, I don't think she goes for guys at all."**

**Kanna lifted her gaze long enough to shoot Muso an icy glare. He tumbled off the stool and scrambled away, his face fixed in an expression of mock terror. Inuyasha chuckled softly and shook his head. I think 'characters' is too tame a word, he thought, they're completely loony. Juromaru and Ginkotsu were currently busily engaged in a duel, of sorts, using two giant rubber fish from Muso' collection. Shippo decided to join in a moment later…with a Nerf gun.**

**"Hey, you monkeys!" Kanna shouted suddenly, lifting her head.**

**"Kan?" Juromaru questioned, pausing. His sudden stop resulted in him getting smack in the face with the giant rubber fish that Ginkotsu was wielding.**

**Kanna rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of stubbornly out-of-place red hair behind her ear. "I got the program for the snow machine running. Hook 'er up, Muso."**

**"Whoo!" Muso cheered, bouncing down from a stack of crates he'd been sitting on.**

**Muso caught the end of the cord Kanna tossed him and hooked it into the make-shift snow machine. Kagome was watching so intently that Inuyasha had to laugh at her expression. Muso switched the machine on; it made an odd, sickly grinding sound and for long moments it didn't look as if anything would happen. Suddenly, with a loud popping noise, a cloud of white fluff exploded into the air. Even as it began to drift slowly down, another pop signified a second cloud. Impressive, Inuyasha thought. The effect was such that it soon looked as though a pleasant, mid-day snow shower was happening in the room.**

**"Good work, Kan," Jaken praised. "That's absolutely perfect."**

**Kanna didn't respond, but he noticed she seemed rather pleased with herself. Juromaru and Ginkotsu had gone back to their duel, this time beneath the falling 'snow'. Shippo plopped himself in the largest pile he could find and attempt to make a snow angel. Inuyasha felt Kagome shift restlessly on his lap. He had the feeling she was dying to go play in the fake snow. She loved the snow, but hated the cold, and was always at something of a disadvantage.**

**"Come on," Inuyasha said, nudging her out of his lap so he could stand up.**

**He caught her hand and pulled her beneath the spray of fluffy white 'snow'. Kagome laughed; the fake snow settled in her hair rapidly, turning it dusky dark brown. She**

**wriggled out of his grip to help Juromaru, Ginkotsu, and Shippo, who had dragged Miroku into the 'snow' and were trying to bury him in it. Inuyasha only watched, smiling to himself. Good to see her open up around people, he thought, even if they are people who are completely nuts.**

**He wasn't paying attention, so of course he didn't notice when Muso and Renkotsu snuck up behind him. Inuyasha was so wrapped up in watching Kagome that he didn't notice their presence until they had push him face first into the 'snow'. As he sat up, dusting snow from his hair and clothes, he heard laughter. Glancing over, he saw Kagome exchange high fives with Muso and Renkotsu.**

**"You think you're clever, huh?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at her.**

**"Well, I uh…eep!" Kagome squeaked, backpedaling quickly as Inuyasha came toward her.**

**She turned, slipping and sliding in the snow, and tried to scramble away. Inuyasha caught her around the waist and hefted her up. Kagome squealed in surprise and kicked her feet wildly, breaking into laughter as they both tumbled backwards into a rapidly deepening snow drift. As they scuffled, he eventually managed to capture both of her wrists and drag them up over her head. Kagome flailed as she was pulled to her feet.**

**"You should have known you'd never get away with it," Inuyasha admonished teasingly.**

**"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kagome whimpered, half caught up in breathless laughter. "Lemme go, oh, lemme go! Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!"**

**Despite her best efforts she could not break his grip. Closing an arm around her waist, Inuyasha began to tickle her. Puffs of snow flew up in the air as Kagome dropped to the ground, dragging him with her. He continued to tickle her until both of them were breathless and could no longer move. Inuyasha stretched out in the snow with Kagome strewn atop of him, both of them gasping for air.**

**"Hey!" Miroku called. "You two wanna join us for some burgers, or what?"**

**"Nah," Inuyasha answered, lifting himself onto his elbows to look over at him. Kagome squeaked as she slid down into his lap.**

**"All right," Miroku said. "If you two leave before we come back, make sure you lock up."**

**Inuyasha nodded. "You got it, man."**

**Juromaru and Ginkotsu had to be pulled apart before they could leave (they'd dropped the rubber fish and had resorted to wrestling). Kanna was the last one out the door; she set her laptop so the snow machine would keep running even when the screen saver came up. When they had all left, Kagome sat up, brushing snow from her hair and off her clothes.**

**"It's awfully nice of Miroku to let them use this place," She commented.**

**"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "I guess they couldn't find a good place to test the snow machine, so he let them use the garage. It reeks of grease, but it's better than nothing."**

**"Mmhmm," Kagome murmured. She glanced sidelong at him. "I think it's time to get back at you for tickling me."**

**Inuyasha raised his eyebrows curiously. "What could you possibly do to get back at me?"**

**A grin spread slowly from one corner of her mouth to the other. She pounced so suddenly that he was unprepared, and he tumbled back down into the snow. Inuyasha took hold of her hips as she leaned down and pressed her mouth gently to his. She teased his lips with gentle nibbles, and when he tried to take a firmer hold on her, she grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away from her body.**

**"Keep 'em like that," Kagome commanded as she forced his hands above his head. "Or else."**

**"Or else what?" Inuyasha asked, grinning lasciviously. A moment later her yelped as Kagome pinched him sharply.**

**"That answer your question?" She inquired, raising her eyebrows.**

**"Yes, ma'am," Inuyasha said meekly.**

**He lay still, almost quivering as she traced a path down the side of his neck with her mouth. Her hands slid beneath his shirt, pushing it up over his ribs. Soft fingertips glided lightly over his skin; there was not even one small callous on her small hands. At her insistent tugging, Inuyasha shifted, allowing her to pull his shirt off. He groaned as Kagome slowly trailed her mouth down his chest and over his stomach. The occasional touch of her tongue made him shiver.**

**He watched her from beneath his eyelashes as she unfastened his jeans and tugged them down. He felt his cheeks heat slightly; her teasing her made him painfully hard. Inuyasha chewed on his lower lip as Kagome curled her fingers around his stiff member. He lifted his hands to stop her, but she looked at him sternly, and he let his hands fall back into the pile of snow. Her hair tickled his stomach as she bent her head, and at the first touch of her mouth he expelled the breath he was holding loudly.**

**Inuyasha sank his fingers into the soft strands of her hair as she suckled gently, slowly moving her mouth up and down along his length. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, quivering with the sweet pleasure of her warm mouth.**

**For a long while the only sounds in the garage was his moans and the soft whirring of the snow machine as it began to shut itself down. Inuyasha's fingers wound tighter in Kagome's hair. His pulse roared loudly through his veins. His other hand, still resting in the snow above his head, curled into a fist, his blunt fingernails digging into his palm.**

**"K-Kagome…" He stammered breathlessly, trying to catch her attention.**

**Inuyasha couldn't get the words out of his mouth quickly enough. Kagome leapt back suddenly, squeaking in surprise. He would have laughed if he could have thought beyond the shaking intensity of his climax. When he caught his breath and opened his eyes, he saw Kagome sitting on her knees next to him, looking distinctly disgruntled. Inuyasha chuckled and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him.**

**"Sorry, baby," He said. "I tried to warn you."**

**"Blech," Kagome muttered, wiping her mouth. "I wasn't expecting it to…you know…it just all sorta…came out at once…"**

**At that he began to laugh so hard that his ribs ached and tears came to his eyes. Kagome pulled away from him and scowled, but she couldn't hold it for long. Sinking down next to him again, she laughed as well, clinging to him as her body shook with giggles.**

**"Now would be a horrible time for them to come back," Inuyasha panted.**

**"Could be…worse," Kagome said, gasping for breath.**

**"How?" Inuyasha asked, finally catching his breath some.**

**"We could be…you know…" Kagome replied.**

**Inuyasha grinned. "You're right. We could be."**

**Kagome squeaked in surprise as he rolled on top of her suddenly. She laughed, wriggling beneath him, as Inuyasha trailed light, tickling kisses along her neck. He slid his hands over her legs, beneath the short, floaty skirt she was wearing. As he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties, she lifted her hips, allowing him to pull them off. Her cheeks were red, but she didn't push him away when he slid his hand between her thighs. Kagome moaned softly as he teased her soft, wet flesh with his fingertips.**

**"Hmm, I think someone likes the thrill in the risk of being caught," Inuyasha observed, chuckling softly.**

**Kagome blushed hotly. "Don't tease me!"**

**Inuyasha caught her hips again, lifting them up from soft drift of snow beneath them. Kagome shivered as he slid inside her and closed her arms around his neck. He dropped his mouth to hers, kissing her enthusiastically as he moved inside her. Her fingers tunneled through his hair, and he heard her soft, contented sigh. Inuyasha gently coaxed her mouth open by teasing the corners of her mouth and the inside of her lips with the tip of his tongue. He felt her own tongue brush shyly against his.**

**Running his hands up her arms, he found her hands and entwined his fingers with hers. Bringing their joined hands down into the soft bed of snow, Inuyasha lifted his upper body off of her, shifting his leverage to thrust deeper inside her. Kagome moaned, tilting her head back, her eyelids drifting shut. Her hips met his, keeping pace with his movement.**

**They seemed so in tune with each other. When he dropped his head to kiss her, she met him with slightly parted lips. When Inuyasha released one of her hands to run his fingers gently along her breasts, she responded in kind, trailing her fingertips up over his collarbone. And when he pressed his face into her hair to stifle his moans as he came, her felt her press her face against his shoulder, and felt her body clenching and shuddering.**

**For awhile they simply lay together. Kagome's fingers stroked soothingly through his hair. Inuyasha couldn't have moved if he tried, anyway. He was in heaven, having her hold him so close like this. If this movement never ends, I could be perfectly happy with that, he thought. Kagome must have been thinking along the same lines, because she made no move to push him away.**

**Finally they did untangle from each other, although rather reluctantly. Both of them pulled on their discarded items of clothing and smoothed their tangled hair. Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet, then retrieved her coat for her and held it while she slipped it on. She tilted her head back and peered at him curiously.**

**"What's with the gentleman act?" Kagome asked.**

**"Act? That isn't nice," Inuyasha responded indignantly. "Really, don't you know I'll take any excuse to touch you?"**

**Kagome laughed and caught his hand, curling her fingers around his. They walked out together into the night. Winter was not fully gone yet, but it wasn't as cold as it had been. Inuyasha enjoyed the silence between them; it was the pleasant sort, the kind of silence that meant they were so relaxed in each other's company that they didn't need to force conversation.**

**It was in the silence that he heard it, a sound horrifyingly familiar to him. It seemed to echo in his ears, although he knew Kagome hadn't heard it. The sound of the safety on a gun being taken off. Inuyasha turned his head toward the sound. Despite the dark, he recognized the figure hidden in the shadows, recognized the way Koga Wolf held himself when he stood. And despite the dark, he realized that the gun was aimed, not at him, but at Kagome.**

**Oddly, the next moments seemed to stretch to eternity. Inuyasha turned, barreling into Kagome and closing his arms around her. He heard the gunshot as loudly as if it was next to his ear. White hot pain blossomed somewhere in the middle of his back as he and Kagome tumbled to the ground. Darkness swam behind Inuyasha's eyes and he held still, listening. Footsteps; the coward was running off. And the sound of a heartbeat, frantic, loud, Kagome's. Relieved that she was safe, he let the darkness overwhelm him.**

**For awhile Kagome was too stunned to move or speak. She wasn't quite certain what had happened. Inuyasha had grabbed her, there'd been a loud bang, then they had both fallen. He was on top of her, lying very still, and something warm and wet was spreading between them. Panic began to rise in her throat as she struggled out from beneath him and carefully rolled him onto his back. Kagome nearly fainted when she saw the blood staining Inuyasha's shirt.**

**"Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" Kagome called in a high, panicked voice. "Inuyasha, wake up! Please, wake up!"**

**Slowly, very slowly, his eyes flickered open. A slight smile curved his lips, and he reached up, cradling her cheek in his hand. She saw that that one little motion took all of Inuyasha's strength. Kagome covered his hand with her own, holding it against her cheek, as tears poured steadily from beneath her lashes.**

**"Just hold on, Inuyasha," she murmured, choking on a sob.**

**"Yeah…" Inuyasha responded weakly. "I…know. I…"**

**"Shh!" Kagome exclaimed. "Just be still, Inuyasha. Save your strength."**

**Inuyasha's fingers twitched slightly against her cheek. She could feel him trembling, and his skin was cold.**

**"No…" Inuyasha struggled to speak. "Wanted to…tell you…I…love you…"**

**His hand slid from beneath hers, his strength spent. Kagome's sobs grew into shrieks as he closed his eyes, a smile still curving his lips. Consumed with panic, she shook him, but he didn't respond.**

**She started screaming as Jaken's van pulled into the parking lot of the garage. The whole group of them came sprinting over to her as soon as they heard her. Kanna grabbed Kagome's shoulders and pulled her back. Shippo had to lend a hand, grabbing Kagome's wrist, because she was trying to claw at Kanna and break away. Juromaru dashed into the garage, followed closely by Ginkotsu and Muso, to call 9-1-1. Both Miroku and Jaken knelt next to Inuyasha, and Miroku pressed his fingers to Inuyasha's neck, looking for a pulse.**

**"Can't you quiet her down?" Jaken hissed, looking greatly distressed.**

**"Snap out of it, Kagome!" Miroku shouted. "He's still breathing! Quiet down!"**

**"Don't yell at her!" Kanna snarled.**

**Kagome had stopped screaming, but she was still sobbing loudly. Kanna held onto her, glaring at Miroku. Within moments they heard sirens and the ambulance pulled into the parking lot. Two EMTs eased Inuyasha onto a stretcher, while another helped Kagome to her feet, murmuring soothingly to her. She was too riled up to take in the ambulance with Inuyasha, so, despite her furious protests, it was Miroku who went with them.**

**Without waiting for her to calm down, Jaken and Kanna shoved Kagome into the van. Shippo held onto her while they waited for Ginkotsu, Juromaru, Muso, Bankotsu, and Renkotsu to get in the van. Then they were off, racing along behind the ambulance in its mad dash to the hospital.**

**The hospital was chaotic enough, and Kagome's hysterics didn't help. She fought against Kanna and Shippo, who held her away from the doctors and nurses who were shifting Inuyasha onto another stretcher.**

**"Damn, she's strong!" Kanna growled through gritted teeth.**

**"No kidd-Ow!" Shippo yelped. "She bit me!"**

**Kagome's thrashing was attracting a lot of attention. Doctors were muttering to each other, annoyed at all the noise while they were trying to focus. A nurse began whispering swiftly to the EMTs who had brought Inuyasha in to begin with. She was holding a syringe and nodding Kagome's direction.**

**"Get a defibrillator in here!" One of the doctors shouted. "He's stopped breathing!"**

**The two EMTs caught Kagome before she could run more than a few steps. They held her still while the nurse stuck the needle into her arm. She struggled for a few minutes, then went limp.**

**"Sorry, miss," One of the EMTs said quietly.**

**"Hey!" Shippo shouted. "You can't just do that!"**

**"We can't let her hurt herself, either!" The nurse snapped.**

**Still glaring at the nurse, Shippo scooped Kagome up into his arms. They all turned their gaze anxiously to Inuyasha. The doctors had gotten his heart started again, but by the way they scurried about frantically, they knew just how dire the situation was. Shippo overheard a few of the details of the emergency surgery before the doctors rushed Inuyasha away and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Miroku came up next to him and sighed heavy.**

**"I'm going to give you guys directions," Miroku said. "I want you to take her home."**

**"But…" Shippo protested.**

**Miroku shook his head. "This is frightening enough. She should be at home, with her parents. If…if something happens…she should be with them."**

**Shippo nodded in understanding. He'd known Miroku for about a year now, and he would never have thought he'd see him so close to tears. As much as he thought Kagome should be here, he'd help Jaken take her home, for Miroku's sake. None of them had family anymore to be there for them in this sort of situation. Shippo glanced down at Kagome's face, still pale and tear-streaked, and hoped that, this time, she wouldn't have need of her parents' comfort.**

**So Do you guys think Inuyasha will live? For how long? You'll have to wait and see!**

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

**Chapter Twelve: Never Give In**

**The waiting room of the hospital was so quiet that the silence seemed to buzz in Miroku's ears. It was almost four in the morning and Inuyasha was still in surgery. Shippo and Jaken had come back after dropping off Kagome. Jaken's gang had stayed with him for awhile, but eventually all but Shippo had left. Now he was sitting in the chair next to Miroku, munching on a candy bar he'd gotten from the vending machine. For awhile Shippo had kept up an attitude of optimism, but it was fading as the night waned.**

**The nurses, at least, were sympathetic. They were much less agitated now, and only the one who had given Kagome the sedative was irritable. Unfortunately the nurses knew nothing of Inuyasha's condition at the moment and could provide no information. Miroku was shifting constantly between anxiety and annoyance, and he wondered how Kagome was holding up. He imagined that the sedative she was given would have mostly worn off by now.**

**"If…if he…you know…" Shippo stammered suddenly. "Um…what…what are you gonna do?"**

**"Find the bastard who did it," Miroku growled in reply. "And give him a taste of his own medicine."**

**"I wonder if Kagome saw anything," Shippo murmured. "She didn't say…"**

**Miroku sighed. "This isn't good, man. I don't know what we're gonna do for her if he…if…"**

**"He won't," Shippo said firmly. "There isn't a man on earth who'd leave behind a girl like that."**

**"She's something, all right," Miroku agreed. "Perhaps a little uh…emotional…"**

**Shippo stared at him.**

**"Okay, very emotional," Miroku amended. "But man…to have someone love you that much…Inu's a lucky man…"**

**Shippo sighed heavily, crumpling up the empty candy bar wrapper. He was getting really bored and tired, too, but he wasn't going to leave. Instead he wiled away the hours sifting through old magazines left on the waiting room table and occasionally, when he could get him to speak, talking to Miroku. Eventually Shippo drifted off to sleep, and when he woke up, the sun was shining in through the hospital windows.**

**"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.**

**"Almost ten in the morning," Miroku answered, sighing heavily. "No body's told me anything!"**

**Shippo opened his mouth to respond, but never got the chance. A doctor was coming towards them now. His face was grimly set and he looked exhausted. Miroku rose immediately, and so did Shippo. Nerves made his heart pound deafeningly in his ears…**

**The theory goes that misery loves company. For Kagome, her consuming despair and fear was something she wanted to be left alone with. When she had woken up and found out where she was, what had happened, and that it hadn't all been a horrible nightmare, she was both angry and terrified. She had wanted to go back to the hospital, but her parents had taken possession of her car keys and they refused to drive her. Kagome might have walked, if she could have found the strength.**

**For hours she could do nothing but cry. Eventually her tears ran dry, but she still sobbed quietly, hiccupping now and again. She was curled up on her bed, her pillow clutched to her chest. Several times her parents had knocked on the door, asking her if she was okay, if she needed anything, but she hadn't answered. Even if she had an answer, Kagome wasn't sure she could speak. Her throat was raw and aching from screaming and all her strength seemed to have fled.**

**The shrill sound of the telephone ringing downstairs cut through the fog of her despair. The house was so quiet that she heard everything; footsteps, the phone being**

**picked up off the cradle, her mother answering the phone. For a moment Kagome considered covering her head with her pillow, so she wouldn't hear. So far every time the phone had ringed, it hadn't been the hospital, but it was making her jumpy.**

**"Yes, I'm her mother," She heard her mother say. Kagome stilled, listening closely.**

**"Uh huh…I see. Yes, I understand. Yes…thank you, doctor. I'll tell her. Have a good day."**

**Kagome heard the phone fall back into the cradle, then the sound of her mother climbing the stairs. Her heart pounded loudly in her throat. I can't hear this, she thought frantically. I can't, I just can't! She could already feel her heart falling to pieces. Despite the fact that she knew her mother was coming, Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she knocked.**

**"Kagome, honey?" Her mother called.**

**Kagome bit her lip. She wasn't going to answer. Maybe her mother would go away. She'd locked her door so no one could just walk in.**

**"Kagome, listen to me," Her mother continued. "That was the hospital calling…Kagome, they wanted me to tell you…"**

**No, no, no! Kagome thought, shaking her head. She didn't want to hear it, she wouldn't hear it. Maybe if she closed her eyes she could convince time to turn back. Maybe she could keep the dreaded news from coming.**

**"Did you hear me, Kagome?" Her mother asked. "Do you understand? He's been asking for you…Kagome?"**

**She stilled. I…couldn't have heard right, she thought, barely able to hear herself above the pounding of her heart. I'm only hearing what I want to hear… But Kagome kicked aside her covers and tossed her pillow away. She struggled off the bed; she had changed at some point into old pajama bottoms and a light sleeping camisole, but for the life of her she couldn't remember it. Kagome unlocked her door and threw it open. Her mother was standing outside, tears shimmering in her eyes, but a smile on her face.**

**Without waiting for her to speak, Kagome pushed passed her and raced down the stairs. She heard her mother's laughter, then her footsteps as she followed.**

**"Put some shoes and a coat on, at least," Her mother admonished. "Then I'll give you your keys and you can go, if you promise to drive safely."**

**"I…could you drive me?" Kagome asked, fighting back tears. "I don't think…I'm shaking so badly, I…"**

**Her mother smiled. "Of course, dear. Get your shoes and coat on, and let's go."**

**Kagome shoved her feet into a pair of lined clogs that were sitting by the door, and grabbed her jacket from the hook. She yanked it on, then turned to look at her mother expectantly. She tapped her foot impatiently as her mother collected her car keys and coat, then raced out the door.**

**Miroku and Shippo met them in the waiting room when they arrived. Both of them looked tired, but relieved. Kagome was ancy; she wanted to get in to see Inuyasha right away. Miroku had to hold onto her to keep her from running off.**

**"Inuyasha is asleep right now," Miroku told her. "However, the doctor said you can go in and sit with him."**

**"Why is he asleep?" Kagome asked, dragging Miroku towards the corridor.**

**"He was really upset," Miroku replied. "They were afraid he was going to reopen his wound, so they gave him a sedative. He was so pissed off…he kept demanding to see you."**

**Kagome smiled. "Then he's fine."**

**"He is," Miroku agreed. "He stopped breathing once more during the surgery, but the doctor says there isn't any lasting damage. Kagome…"**

**"There's a 'but', isn't there?" Kagome sighed.**

**"He's not out of the woods yet," Miroku warned. "He was really lucky…the bullet missed his spine by a fraction of an inch, and his heart by about an inch and a half. There's still a chance he might not…"**

**Miroku let the sentence trail off, but she didn't need him to finish it. I won't think that way, Kagome thought. He's going to be fine, and I refuse to believe otherwise. When she actually saw him, though, her resolve suffered. It seemed as though he was hooked up to so many machines. Inuyasha's face was pale, his hair was lank and**

**tangled, and he looked oddly thin and diminished. Kagome's heart pounded as she stepped to his side and gingerly touched his hand. It was cold and slightly clammy.**

**The steady rise and fall of his chest was the only thing that reassured her. There was a chair next to the bed, and she sat there. Kagome carefully gathered Inuyasha's hand in her own and held it. I won't let go, she thought fiercely. No matter what they say or do, I won't let go of his hand. I promised…**

**"He's quite the fighter," One of the nurses said. "I'm sure he's going to be just fine."**

**Kagome sighed, her heart filling with relief. The nurse was right. Inuyasha would never stop fighting. I love him so much, she thought, gazing at his sleeping face. And he said…he said… Her heart thumped loudly. Kagome closed her fingers tightly around Inuyasha's and smiled. She really couldn't wait until he woke up.**

**Inuyasha struggled for a while to come out of his drug induce slumber. A blur of images met his eyes the first few times he got them open. At last he managed to keep them open, and began a slow scan of the room. A nurse was puttering around, taking care of something or other, but he didn't care much what. It was dark outside, too, so, his still foggy brain concluded that it must be night.**

**Then he realized that someone was holding his hand. Inuyasha turned his head slowly and felt his heart leap as he studied the figure in the chair next to his bed. Kagome was asleep, her head tilted back against the wall. Her hair was a tangle mess and her clothes, pajamas in fact, were much rumpled. She's okay, he thought, relief flooding through him. She's alive; she didn't get hurt…thank god.**

**"She's been here all day," The nurse said quietly. "Usually we don't let guests stay overnight but…well, she locked her heels around the chair legs and refused to budge.**

**Inuyasha chuckled. "She's…stubborn…" He rasped. His throat was sore from having a tube down it.**

**"You're not kidding," The nurse agreed. "When they brought you in, they had to sedate her. She was…really worked up."**

**Inuyasha smiled. At that moment he felt very warm and pleased. Gazing at her face, he realized he wanted desperately for her to wake up. He shifted his fingers against hers, or tried. There was so little strength in them, he could really only twitch them. The nurse was watching closely, and she must have realized what he was doing, because she walked over to Kagome and gently touched her shoulder. Kagome came awake immediately, sitting bolt upright.**

**"Inuyasha!" She breathed, gazing at him in amazement.**

**Tears welled in her eyes. Inuyasha noticed that she was shaking; trembling with the effort to keep herself from jumping on him. He chuckled softly. If it were up to him, she would already be in his arms. Fortunately the nurse left the room discreetly. Kagome hovered on the edge of her chair, chewing on her lip anxiously. Inuyasha just didn't have the strength to pull her close.**

**"The stitches are…on the left…side…" Inuyasha told her.**

**She almost knocked the breath out of him as she threw herself against his uninjured right side. Oof! Inuyasha thought, wincing. That hurt. He didn't care. It was so wonderful to have her holding him. He rested his head on top of Kagome's and inhaled deeply, savoring the way her hair and skin smelled. Her body shook with sobs and for the longest time she merely clung to him.**

**With some work, Inuyasha managed to get his hand up along her side and to her shoulder, where he could sink his fingers into her hair. Kagome lifted her head enough to look up at him and flash a watery smile.**

**"I…I'm so…relieved…" Kagome stammered. "I was scared…I thought you were…were going to…you know…"**

**"Never," Inuyasha said. "I…would never…leave you…"**

**"So, you meant what you said, then?" Kagome asked quietly.**

**Inuyasha raised his eyebrows quizzically. "What I said?"**

**He saw her cheeks heat, and she dropped her eyes. Concerned, Inuyasha quickly wracked his mind, trying to remember what she was talking about. The amount of drugs they'd put over him in the course of the last twenty-four hours or so made his memory dodgy. Kagome glanced at him from beneath her lashes.**

**"Um…you said…you said that you…" Kagome stammered. She sighed. "Oh, never mind."**

**"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Nothing," Kagome answered, shaking her head. She forced a bright smile to her face. "It's not important. All that matters is that you're alive."**

**She snuggled against him again, resting her head on his shoulder. He gazed down at her, feeling more than a little confused. What could I possibly have said? he wondered. It had to be important, despite what she said, because she was obviously upset. I said that I…I…what? Inuyasha thought, frowning. He concentrated, closing his eyes, trying to remember those few moments of consciousness when he had been lying on the ground, slowly bleeding to death.**

**He couldn't remember, but he didn't need to. It struck him as he was gazing down at her, watching as her face relaxed into a contented smile. God…I love her so much, Inuyasha thought. He nearly jumped out of his skin. The thought made his heart pound. That was what she was asking him about. He wound his fingers more firmly into her hair and rested her head on top of hers.**

**"With all of my heart, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured.**

**He felt her go still against him. Kagome lifted her head, pulling back to stare at him, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Inuyasha watched as small teardrops, like little beads of glass, slid from beneath her lashes. Her soft, full mouth trembled, and her lips were parted temptingly. He groaned inwardly, cursing his lack of strength.**

**"If you're going to keep looking at me like that," Inuyasha said. "You had better kiss me. Because I can't move that much, and if you keep looking at me like that, I'll probably hurt myself trying."**

**Kagome laughed softly. She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his. Inuyasha could taste the slight salty tang of tears on her mouth. As she leaned against him, he wished more than anything that he had the strength to move. Kagome continued to kiss him, shifting her position to relax more comfortably against him. Her teeth nibbled at his lower lip and her hand rested in his lap. She pulled back a moment and looked at him, grinning.**

**"Well, some parts of you are certainly working," Kagome teased.**

**Inuyasha scowled. "It's not my fault, you know. And besides which…those skimpy little pajama tops you like to wear…"**

**"You don't like it?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow. "Should I take it off?"**

**"Don't tempt me!" Inuyasha groaned. "I've only got one hand that's truly mobile at the moment and that isn't by much."**

**Kagome ran a hand up his arm, catching his fingers and pulling them from her hair. Inuyasha shivered as she traced the lines of his palm with a gentle fingertip. He watched her face; she wore that intense expression she had when she was drawing or painting. With a soft, pleased sigh, he rested back against the bed. Kagome scooted back into the chair, but she continued to hold his hand, slowly kneading and massaging his palm and fingers. It was so soothing that he eventually fell back asleep.**

**Kagome's parents were incredibly understanding. They picked up her homework, and Inuyasha's, so she could help him get his finished. She knew that she would have to go back to school eventually, but for now she could stay with him. For the next few days Inuyasha was as tired and weak as he had been the first day, and she could tell it was upsetting him. Kagome worried that he would hurt himself, trying to do too much before he was healed enough.**

**On the fourth day he was finally starting to regain some of his former strength. When Kagome arrived back at the hospital, after visiting home for a shower, a meal, and a change of clothes, he was sitting up in bed. She kissed him briefly, then settled in the chair next to him. Today she really had to address something important.**

**"Inuyasha, uh…" She began hesitantly.**

**"You want to know if I saw anything," Inuyasha said stiffly, not looking at her.**

**"It's okay if you didn't," Kagome assured him. "I just thought, you know, if you saw who did it…"**

**"Would you believe me?" Inuyasha asked, his tone icy.**

**Kagome was startled. "Why wouldn't I believe you?"**

**Inuyasha finally turned his head to look at her. The expression in his dark eyes reminded her of the first time she'd seen him. He'd been so cold, so different…and so distrusting of people like her. He can't mean that someone I know… Kagome thought. She gasped loudly, and shook her head.**

**"You can't mean…it was Koga, wasn't it?" Kagome demanded.**

**Inuyasha nodded slowly. "It was…"**

**She sat back in the chair, stunned. That can't be right, she thought. I've known Koga for years. He's not always the nicest person but he wouldn't… She couldn't finish the thought. Kagome remembered the party on New Year's Eve. Deep down she knew** **that if Inuyasha hadn't come along, Koga would probably have forced her. She dropped her head into her hands, trying to come to terms with this revelation.**

**"Kagome?" Inuyasha called quietly.**

**"I'm okay," She muttered, lifting her head.**

**She slid out of her chair and perched on the edge of the bed. Inuyasha didn't protest as she pulled down the blanket and moved his hospital clothing aside. He merely watched her as she studied the spot on his chest that had been stitched closed. The skin around it was red and somewhat bruised. Kagome laid her hand gingerly on her chest, right beneath the wound.**

**"I believe you, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.**

**"Thank you," Inuyasha murmured, sounding relieved.**

**He had enough strength now to reach out and pull her close. Kagome wound her arms around his neck, holding to him tightly. Her lips pressed warmly against his neck, nuzzling gently as he tenderly stroked her hair. It was true that she and Koga had been friends for a good many years. However, the loss of her friend seemed pale in comparison to the thought that she had almost lost Inuyasha. Inuyasha would be with her from now on. As long as she had him, Kagome knew she'd be fine.**

**Note: Did you guys think he'd die? Who do you think shot Inuyasha? Do you think it's Koga? If you were Kagome, would you believe him?**

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

**Chapter Thirteen: Going Back**

**Kagome stood in the middle of Inuyasha's apartment, looking around. It had changed some in the last few days, that was for certain. Her parents had donated a couch and a cozy chair, plus a coffee table for the living room. She has used her own money from contest winnings and commissions to buy all sorts of things; kitchenware, new fluffy towels for the bathroom, nightstands for both sides of Inuyasha's bed, a small but serviceable kitchen table with a couple of chairs, and a throw blanket with matching pillows for the couch. It looked much homier, now.**

**Kagome walked into the bedroom and studied it critically. The doctor had said that Inuyasha could return home tomorrow, but he'd still have trouble for a while. His surgery had been extensive and it would take time for him to recover. Although her parents hadn't been completely happy about it, they had accepted it when she told them that she was going to live with Inuyasha. Someone has to take care of him, Kagome thought, and I'm the only person he'll allow to take care of him.**

**She herself was going back to school today, although she wasn't pleased about it. Eyeing the beat up dresser in Inuyasha's room speculatively, she moved toward it. Beneath the clothes piled haphazardly in the top drawer she found a knife. Kagome pulled the knife free of the plain leather sheath and examined it. The blade was about five inches long, and it looked sharp. I must be out of my mind, she thought, as she slid the blade back into the sheath, secured it, and tucked it into her jeans against the small of her back. It's a good thing our school never bothered to get those damn metal detectors.**

**It wasn't like Kagome to do such things, but she was worried. Koga had already tried to kill Inuyasha; there was no reason why he wouldn't try to kill her, too. If Inuyasha would only cooperate with the police, she thought, scowling. I guess I don't blame him; really, he feels like no one will believe him but…still. Kagome picked up her backpack and headed outside. It was almost April, now, and it was getting warmer. She paused to rest her hand on the tarp covering Inuyasha's bike.**

**"He'll be riding again soon," Kagome murmured to herself. "Everything will be as it was."**

**She knew that wasn't really true, but she had to stay positive. Kagome wasn't going to let Koga, or anybody else for that matter, destroy what she and Inuyasha had built. I'll be going to college for art next year, she thought, I need to look into places to apply to. Somewhere far away from here, where Inuyasha can be safe.**

**Waiting for Kagome to return from school was nerve-wracking. Inuyasha struggled out of bed for a bit to pace the room, although he really didn't succeed. The effort left him exhausted and sweating. This sucks, he thought, scowling up at the ceiling. I'm going to go out of my mind. Between being restricted to bed, and hoping that Kagome would be safe in school, Inuyasha was a basket case. He hadn't told her that Koga had been aiming for her, and he had no intention of telling her.**

**The door to his hospital room creaked open a moment later and Kagome slipped quietly into the room. Inuyasha felt a huge sense of relief settle in his chest. He watched her as she pulled off her coat, a smile curling his lips. She looked absolutely adorable. The crème and brown string back halter top she wore suited her well, and he**

**liked the hint of midriff he could see beneath the beaded fringe along the hem. The jeans she wore were plain, but set off by a matching crème and brown fringed scarf pulled through the belt loops. Kagome was even wearing cowboy boots, something not a lot of people could pull off.**

**"Who switched your wardrobe?" Inuyasha asked, grinning.**

**"I did," Kagome retorted, flicking a strand of his hair. "You don't like it?"**

**"Oh, I do," Inuyasha assured her. "What happened to your old wardrobe?"**

**"Sango helped me burn it," Kagome told him, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "So, you're going home tomorrow. Excited?"**

**"Don't change the subject," Inuyasha grumbled, sitting up and snaking an arm around her waist. "Didn't I tell you not to look so damn tempting when you came here?"**

**Kagome laughed softly and leaned against him. Inuyasha nuzzled his lips against her neck until she tilted her head to give him more access and let out a contented sigh. He nibbled tenderly at her throat, drawing little mewling sounds from her. For once he was really glad that he had this room all to himself. Inuyasha slid his hand up over her stomach and ribs to cup her breast. He brushed his thumb against her nipple through the thin, light material of her halter top and she shivered, and moaned softly.**

**As she settled back in his arms, dropping her head against his shoulder, Inuyasha lifted his mouth to press it against hers. He was ready to scream in frustration when someone knocked on the door of his room. Sitting back, he dropped his hands back to Kagome's waist and called for whoever it was to come in.**

**The woman who entered was not one he recognized. She was fairly young, maybe in her early thirties, with ashy blonde hair that was pulled into a loose, elegant French twist. Wire rimmed glasses perched on her nose, which was a little too long for classic beauty. However her eyes were bright green and lively, and her face had a sort of character that was attractive, if not pretty. She was wearing a pair of straight legged black dress pants, a plain white dress shirt, and a hunter green blazer.**

**"Can I help you?" Inuyasha asked, raising his eyebrows quizzically.**

**"I'm Kagura," The woman said. "I'm an attorney, and I specialize in cases like yours."**

**Inuyasha frowned. "Cases like mine?"**

**Kagura shut the door quietly behind her and walked across the hospital room. "May I sit?" she asked, indicating the chair beside the bed.**

**"Please," Inuyasha said, eyeing her warily.**

**Kagura settled in the chair and folded her hands on her lap. "Yes, Mr. Takahashi, cases like yours. You're a young man who has the misfortune to have several run ins with the law in your past. While a jury would be instructed to ignore this information, in a community like this, such things will usually affect their judgement."**

**"And what jury would that be?" Inuyasha demanded, scowling. "There can't be a jury if there isn't a case."**

**"But there is a case," Kagura insisted. "Someone tried to kill you. For the sake of your safety, and that of Ms. Higurashi, it would be wise to find out who."**

**Inuyasha glanced sidelong at Kagome, but she shrugged, looking as perplexed as he felt. Who is this woman? He wondered, eyeing Kagura up and down. And how does she know so much? It made him uncomfortable that some woman he didn't even know knew so much about him, and about what had happened.**

**"We already know who it was," Kagome piped up suddenly.**

**"Kagome!" Inuyasha hissed, glaring at him.**

**"Don't look at me like that," Kagome said stubbornly. "I can't let him get away with this. I won't risk you being hurt again. If you won't do something, then I will!" She turned to regard Kagura curiously. "What would you tell me, Ms. Kagura, if I told you that Inuyasha was shot by one Koga Wolf?"**

**Kagura's eyebrows rose. "I'd tell you we have a lot of work ahead of us."**

**Inuyasha listened, completely amazed, as Kagome and Kagura spoke. As it turned out, Kagura was a native of Kagome's neighborhood, and she knew of the Koga's reputation very well. She also did work on cases like Inuyasha's; young men and women who had little chance in the system due to their pasts. He wasn't really sure what to make of the fact that she was sympathetic with his plight. Kagome was one of few he'd met in his life that had been.**

**"I'm going to start looking into Mr. Wolf," Kagura said as she rose from the chair. "Out of curiosity, Kagome, what did you tell people in school today?"**

**"Nothing," Kagome told her. "I just kept quiet. I thought perhaps it would be best if no one knew yet what had happened. My parents and I have been working hard to keep the whole thing quiet."**

**Kagura nodded. "Very good. Keep it that way. It won't hurt to let Mr. Wolf sweat a bit, that's for sure. I'll keep in touch."**

**She fished a business card from the pocket of her blazer and handed it to Kagome, then left the hospital room. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and saw that her brows were furrowed in concentration. He reached up and touched her cheek, and she turned to smile at him. Leaning down, she gave him a soft kiss on the mouth.**

**"I should get going," Kagome said. "I've got more homework than I like to think about."**

**"But…but I don't want you to go…" Inuyasha protested.**

**"I'll be back tomorrow," Kagome assured him. "Right after school, to take you home. Okay?"**

**Inuyasha sighed. "All right…and you'd better wear something like that again tomorrow."**

**"Pervert!" Kagome laughed.**

**"I'm still injured," Inuyasha pouted. "Humor me."**

**Kagome smiled and kissed him one more time, then left the room. Somewhat reluctantly, he noted, because she hesitated at the door, gazing back at him. He flashed her his usual lopsided smile and she grinned, finally closing the door. Inuyasha laid back on the bed with a heavy sigh once she was gone. He hadn't been expecting a lawyer to show up. If this Kagura woman stuck around, he would eventually have to tell them both what had really happened.**

**Kagome stuffed her extra outfit into her locker, then slammed the door shut. For now her oversized sweatshirt and straight legged jeans would do. Although she really enjoyed being more creative with her clothing, it had some disadvantages. For one thing, it caught Koga's attention, and for another, it made it too difficult to hide her knife. The too large sweatshirt, which was actually Inuyasha's, hid the knife perfectly.**

**I'm way late, Kagome thought, hearing the bell ring. She was running a bit slow this morning; her mind was on Inuyasha. She couldn't wait to pick him up from the**

**hospital and bring him home. He didn't actually know yet that she was moving in with him. I hope he isn't angry, she thought. I just wanted to…surprise him. And she hadn't wanted to risk that he would say no. Kagome knew that he would need her, even if he wouldn't want to admit it.**

**Someone tapped on her shoulder. Startled, she whirled around quickly, wondering who could still be out of their class at this time. When she saw Koga, grinning smugly, she felt her heart plunge into her stomach. Backing against the lockers, Kagome reached behind herself and settled her hand on the knife. She slowly began working the catch free, so she could slip it out of the sheath if need be. Please, she thought, I don't want to have to use it.**

**"Hey there, Kag," Koga said. "Where've you been lately?"**

**"I, uh…well, I…" Kagome stammered. She couldn't let him know what was really going on. "Well, Koga something…something really horrible happened and I…I couldn't…I just couldn't…"**

**"Aw, sweetie," Koga cooed, sounding not the least bit sympathetic. "Tell Koga what happened."**

**"Inuyasha, he…" Kagome sniffed convincingly. "He…I…ohhh!"**

**A few tears dripped down her cheeks. This is easy, she thought, all I have to do is think about that night and I turn into a leaky faucet. There was no sympathy or tenderness in Koga's eyes. The friend who she had had as a child was gone, and whoever this man was, he was someone she didn't want to know.**

**"I'm so sorry to hear that," Koga said, not sounding sorry in the least.**

**Kagome glared up at him from beneath her lashes. "Why did you do it, Koga?"**

**Koga's expression changed almost instantly to fury. His movements were unbelievably quick as he pinned her against the locker, his hands closing around her throat. Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Think, think, think, she thought frantically. Don't panic, don't panic, not now! Her fingers tightened around the hilt of the knife even as Koga's fingers tightened around her throat.**

**"You dumb bitch!" Koga growled. "Not that I'm not glad that trash is dead…because I am. But I was trying to kill you!"**

**Her blood roared in her eyes. Kagome couldn't believe it. And darkness was beginning to swim behind her eyes. I can't let him win! She thought fiercely. She pulled the knife free of the sheath and whipped it from behind herself. The point dug sharply into Koga's side, and he jumped back with a yell. Kagome stared at the blood on the tip of the knife, feeling both horrified and triumphant.**

**"You little bitch!" Koga growled.**

**"Stay back!" Kagome shouted, brandishing the knife. "I won't hesitate to stick you again, you bastard!"**

**"Ms. Higurashi!"**

**Uh oh, Kagome thought, wincing. A harsh slap on her wrist made her drop the knife, and she looked up into the disapproving eyes of the principal, Mr. Myōga. I am in so much trouble, she thought, as the principal dragged her into his office. The police were at the school in minutes. Fortunately, they allowed her to call an attorney for her defense (she was an adult, after all), and so she phoned Ms. Lawrence.**

**Within fifteen minutes Kagura Lawrence had stomped into the principal's office. She was wearing a woman's business suit in that shade of hunter green she seemed to love, and an angry scowl. Setting her briefcase down on the principal's desk, she snapped it open, the lifted her blazing gaze to Mr. Myōga. Kagome was gratified to see the principal flinch.**

**"Why is my client in here, Mr. Myōga?" Kagura demanded.**

**"Your…client," Mr. Myōga said. "Used a knife on this young man."**

**"Koga Koga," Kagura greeted. "Well, I see the problem. This young man shot a friend of Ms. Higurashi, one Inuyasha Takahashi."**

**"I did not!" Koga protested, glowering at Kagura.**

**"He did!" Kagome argued. "But he wasn't aiming at Inuyasha! He told me**

**himself…he was aiming at me!"**

**All eyes turned to Koga. Even if I can't convince them, I've planted the seed of suspicion, Kagome thought. No one will ever be able to quite trust him again. Koga glowered at her for a moment, then sat back, folding his arms across his chest. He gazed at her coolly, his eyebrows raised haughtily.**

**"Why would I do that?" Koga asked. "I have no reason to."**

**"But you did," Kagome retorted. "And then you tried to choke me! That's why I used the knife on him!"**

**Koga glared at her. The principal and the cops stared at her in amazement. But Kagura stood up and reached out, sweeping Kagome's hair aside. Bruises peppered her skin along her neck. The police officers exchanged looks of surprise, and Mr. Myōga turned his disapproving gaze on Koga. Koga merely continued to glare.**

**"These look very new," Kagura said quietly. "I think Mr. Wolf should get himself a lawyer."**

**Inuyasha was both furious and proud when he found out about what had happened in school. His was angry at Koga for daring to lay a hand on Kagome, and angry at her for bringing a knife into school. And he was so proud of her for sticking it to that bastard. It was a very tiring, conflicting bunch of emotions.**

**When she took her coat off, he forgot to be angry. He didn't often see her in a skirt, and the short, uneven hemmed dark crimson skirt she was wearing today was certainly a treat. Kagome swatted at his hand as he tugged the skirt up a bit, and Inuyasha jerked his hand back, grinning.**

**"Niiiice," He purred. "Love the boots, hun."**

**Kagome paused to tug at the laces of the knee high boots she was wearing, eyeing them speculatively. Inuyasha liked this change in her. She was kind of stiff when I first met her, he thought, sitting up. Now she's relaxed and let some personality break through. He put an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to help him to his feet. Although he was capable of standing, at least, on his own, Inuyasha wasn't as steady on his feet as he would like to be.**

**"You're finally going home," Kagome said quietly. "Are you happy?"**

**"Very much," Inuyasha told her. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go. I don't want to stay here another minute."**

**He had changed into clothes long before she actually got back from school. Inuyasha was very impatient to get back to his apartment. Kagome held onto the whole time he was signing out, and all the way out to her car, for which he was very grateful. He was also grateful to sit in the car for the ride back to his apartment, because being on his**

**feet made him so tired. I can't stand this, Inuyasha thought. But the doctor said I'll be better soon, so I need to just bear with it…**

**He got an interesting surprise when he walked into his apartment. The furniture had been…well, there was a lot more of it now. The place was clean, and it looked very homey. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome as she shut the door, hanging their coats up on a hook behind the door, and setting her keys next to his on pegs beneath the coat hook.**

**"What is all this?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Our new life together," Kagome replied. "The doctor said you would**

**need help, so I'm going to stay with you. And don't protest!"**

**"But…you never told me…" Inuyasha said, feeling stunned.**

**Kagome paused and looked up at him. Her blue eyes were bright and a slight bit admonishing, too. Inuyasha lifted his hands to her cheeks, gently brushing his thumbs over the tears that suddenly spilled over.**

**"You didn't tell me," Kagome said quietly. "I had to hear it from**

**Koga…if it wasn't for me, you…you wouldn't be hurt right now!"**

**Startled, Inuyasha closed his arms around her and pulled her close. That bastard, he thought, resting his head atop hers. I should have told her myself…but this is exactly what I feared! She was trembling in his arms, and he couldn't stand it. Using all his strength, he pulled her into the bedroom and onto the bed. As they sank together into the pile of comforters, Kagome snuggled close to him.**

**"Don't ever, ever think this was your fault, Kagome," Inuyasha said firmly. "You mean everything to me. If it meant giving my life to save yours, I would in an instant."**

**"That's what I'm afraid of," Kagome told him. "I…I keep having nightmares. I've been sleeping here every night now…because I'm…I'm so scared. If something happens to you again…"**

**"It won't," Inuyasha assured her. "We're together now, sweetie. I won't let anyone tear us apart."**

**Kagome sighed and dropped her head to his chest. A slight smiled curve her lips. Together they struggled out of boots and clothing, then cuddled together beneath the**

**blankets. Inuyasha savored the feeling of Kagome's warm skin bare against his. Damn doctors, he thought, nuzzling her hair. No "strenuous" activities for another week. And now she's living with me, sleeping in the same damn bed. Still, it would be a wonderful week. Every day would be wonderful now that they could always be together.**

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Priestess' Hanyou**

**Kagome sat on a high stool she'd positioned at the end of the bed, a sketchpad lying across her lap. The pain medication the doctor had given Inuyasha kept him sleeping much of the time, which turned out to be rather perfect. She'd taken the time to sketch picture after picture of him, memorizing his every last feature. After speaking to Kagura the other day, an idea had formed in her head. Kagome knew that it was going to be tough, with Inuyasha's background, but if she could show people who he really was...**

**A sudden wave of dizziness made her sway on the stool. She dropped her head into her hands, clutching her temples until the dizziness subsided. At first, she thought she was fine. A moment later Kagome sprang off the stool, dropping her sketchpad, and raced into the bathroom. She quickly slammed the toilet seat up and sank to her knees. Gathering her hair in her hands, she held it away from her face as she emptied breakfast into the toilet.**

**Ugh, Kagome thought, wiping her mouth as she finally sat back. I don't feel feverish... She stood up and grabbed her tooth brush to wash the taste from her mouth. Afterwards she fished a thermomater out of the medicine cabinet and stuck it in her mouth. Kagome had to wait only moments; her temperature was normal. Maybe those eggs were bad, she thought. I just bought them but...it happens sometimes.**

**She flushed the toilet, then went back into the room. Inuyasha was stirring, so she grabbed the sketchpad and quickly tucked it away in the bottom of one of the dresser drawers that was now hers. He opened his eyes slowly, fighting off the residue from the pain medication, and smiled when he saw her. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, closing her fingers around his.**

**"Morning, sleepyhead," She teased, grinning.**

**"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha muttered. "What's for breakfast?"**

**Kagome laughed. "Not eggs, I think. They're bad. Would you like me to make you some waffles?"**

**"Ooo..." Inuyasha purred. "With whipped cream and strawberries?"**

**"Spoiled!" Kagome griped, but she wore a good natured smile. "I take it you like living with me, then?"**

**"Oh, hell yeah!" Inuyasha grinned, climbing out of bed. "And I'm finally getting my strength back...you know what that means."**

**Kagome raised her eyebrows, watching as he struggled into a pair of jeans. He was still a little shaky on his feet, but most of that was the pain medication. She stood, wrapping an arm around his waist, and pressing her cheek against his shoulder. Her fingertips traced over the barbed wire tattoo over his shoulder blades. Inuyasha turned, smiling, and closed his arms around her. He pressed his mouth to hers, his teeth nibbling her lower lip teasingly.**

**"Come on," Kagome murmured against his lips. "I'll make you breakfast."**

**Inuyasha hated trying to focus on all of his make-up work while Kagome was in school. It was taking a lot of work to bring charges against Koga, so he was still in school as well. The only proof they had that Koga had indeed shot Inuyasha was Inuyasha's word, which didn't hold up well to most people in the community, and Kagome's, which stood up a little better. It was not only frustrating, but worrying as well.**

**Kagura was trying to convince him to tell his story, so the community would have the whole truth. She told him she hoped that winning Inuyasha some sympathy might make Koga panic, make him careless. I don't hold out much hope for that, he thought, chewing on the end of his pen. The only way Koga is going to get charged with shooting me is if he comes out and confesses. Bloody chance of that ever happening.**

**Scowling, he tossed his pen down and stood up, wandering to the fridge for a soda. Grabbing a can of orange Slice, he cracked it open and settled down on the couch. It was so nice of Kagome's parents to do this, Inuyasha thought. And Kagome...living with her is like a dream. She was there every morning when he woke up, always taking time to make him breakfast, even before school. She was there at night, helping him with school work, making dinner for him, and curling up to him at bedtime. Inuyasha sighed, feeling oddly content despite his still healing injury and his worry.**

**Miroku was paying him for work he wasn't doing...something that he'd fought against vehemently for awhile. When he'd found out that Kagome was staying with him, he stopped arguing. Inuyasha couldn't bear the thought of her not living with him, now that she had for the last week. Miroku will make sure I pay him back with lots of work later, anyway, he thought, smiling to himself. Although he better ease up, exams are coming on pretty soon.**

**At Kagome's insistence, Inuyasha had decided to take some courses at a local community college next year. It amazed him how much her influence had changed him. Education hadn't been important to him before, and it still wasn't pivotal, but he could see a number of advantages in it. Of course, first Inuyasha had to get through all his make-up work.**

**As he was scowling at the blank T.V. screen, he heard a key in the lock of the door. Sitting up, he looked eagerly towards the door as Kagome walked through it. She looked fantastic. The wind had blown her hair wildly, and stung roses into her cheeks. Shorts bared her long, lovely legs, and she wore a cute peasant style blouse. Inuyasha stood up, catching her as she threw herself into his arms.**

**"Hey, sweetheart," Inuyasha said, kissing her lightly on the nose. "How was school?"**

**"Horribly dull and boring," Kagome responded. "But Kagura says, and I agree, that it's better if you're not around Koga. And so I suffer."**

**Chuckling, Inuyasha wound his arms around her waist and tugged her down onto the couch with him. Snuggling up against him, she grabbed his can of soda and took a sip. Things are so much simpler, now, he thought, nuzzling her ear. I'm bored all day, she's bored all day, but when we're together, none of it matters...**

**"Something on your mind?" Kagome asked.**

**"Nothing, just waxing nostalgic," Inuyasha responded, grinning.**

**Kagome half turned in his arms, snuggling up against him. "So, what have you been up to all day, hun?"**

**"Sleeping," Inuyasha told her. "There isn't much else to do without you here..."**

**"Well, I thought maybe we could go out for a little while," Kagome said. "Get some dinner, definitely, and I've got some birthday money to spend..."**

**Inuyasha blinked, then stared at her. Her birthday...? Did I hear her right? he wondered, watching her face. She never told me about her birthday... He felt a keen sense of disappointment in himself...he should have known. She was his girlfriend; she was the woman he loved. Kagome must have been able to tell what he was thinking, because she rolled her eyes at him, and smiled gently.**

**"You were in the hospital, recovering," Kagome told him. "Besides, it's not a big deal, you know? It's only a birthday."**

**"But it's your birthday," Inuyasha said. "Come on, let's go out. I want to get you something."**

**He stood up, gently moving her aside, before she could protest. Inuyasha struggled with his boots on his own, but allowed Kagome to help him out of the apartment and into her car. He was getting better and better by the day, but he still moved a little awkwardly at times, especially if he was sitting still for a long time. Good thing I've got money saved up in my bank account, Inuyasha thought as he buckled his seat belt. I really want to get her something nice to thank her for everything she's done...**

**Kagome was practically skipping by the time they got home. She was pleasantly full; they'd had bacon cheeseburgers and chocolate milkshakes for dinner, and ice cream sundaes later. It reminded her of the first time they spent time together. Then they'd gone shopping; art store, book store, CD store, all over the place. It had been a lot of fun, and Kagome was full of excited energy.**

**Inuyasha had asked her, more than once, what she wanted for her birthday. She'd never been the kind of girl who liked presents. Most girls seemed to like expensive jewelry, but she didn't care much for it. So when they had been puttering around a toy store in the mall and Kagome had seen a soft, adorable stuffed fox cub, she'd asked for that. Now she cuddled it close to her side as Inuyasha unlocked the door.**

**"I must be the only guy who gets his girlfriend a stuffed animal for her birthday," Inuyasha joked.**

**"Nah, I doubt it," Kagome said. "But I love it! It's so cute! It's so much better than some boring piece of jewelry or something!"**

**Inuyasha chuckled softly, dropping onto the sofa. He's been kinda down all night, Kagome thought as she perched on the arm of the couch. Reaching out, she caught a strand of his long, dark hair in her fingertips. It needs to be trimmed a little bit, she thought, but he'd never let me. Kagome could picture the fuss he'd put up, and it made her smile.**

**"This all seems too good to be true," Inuyasha murmured. "Like...something has got to go wrong."**

**"Everything will be fine," Kagome assured him. "Kagura says Koga is probably trying to keep a low profile right now, now that the police are investigating him. And he hasn't been able to find out anything about your true condition, either."**

**"Fear won't keep him quiet forever," Inuyasha said. "He's obsessed with you..."**

**Kagome sighed and slid down onto the couch next to him. Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. She rested her head against his, settling herself comfortably next to him.**

**"Koga and I have always known each other," Kagome said. "When we were growing up, we always said we were going to get married one day. There was even a time when I would have wanted to be with him...but I don't think the problem is really me..."**

**Inuyasha shifted his head to look at her. "What do you mean?"**

**"I think it's you...he hates you," Kagome explained. "He might have been telling the truth when he said he meant to shoot me...or maybe even he doesn't know what he really intended to do. There's...something really wrong..."**

**Kagome lifted her head and glanced sidelong at Inuyasha. He was watching her, his expression bemused. I shouldn't be trying to psychoanalyze Koga, anyway, she thought, leaning into Inuyasha. She reached up, gently cradling Inuyasha's face in her hands. He smiled down at her, and she felt her heart thump. He's so beautiful, Kagome thought, lifting her head to kiss him gently. I just hope he doesn't get upset when he find out about the painting...**

**"Are you tired?" Kagome asked softly, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.**

**"I'm never too tired for you," Inuyasha murmured.**

**He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back onto the couch, pulling her with him. His calloused fingertips trailed lightly over her thighs, just beneath her shorts. Kagome buried her fingers in his hair as she kissed him, teasing his lips with hers. It had been such a long time now since they'd done anything more than kiss. Inuyasha's hands wandering slowly beneath her shirt made her shiver made her pulse pound with excitement.**

**Kagome sat back, lifting her hands above her head to allow him to pull her shirt off. Inuyasha smiled crookedly up at her as his fingers trailed along her collar bone and down, running lightly over her breasts. She felt her cheeks heat beneath the hunger of his dark gaze. Kagome shifted as he sat up, moving herself into his lap. Inuyasha's teeth scraped lightly over his skin, followed by the sensation of his mouth nuzzling her breasts. She slid her hands beneath his shirt, running her fingertips over his skin, and he shivered in response.**

**She squeaked in surprise as he suddenly lifted her up off the couch and swung her into his arms. Laughing, she closed her arms around his neck, clinging to him as he carried her into the bedroom. Inuyasha's mouth pressed to hers, and they tumbled together onto the bed. In second he had her pinned beneath him, holding her wrist gently to the bed as his mouth ravished hers.**

**"I've missed you so much," Kagome murmured against his lips.**

**Inuyasha smiled; she could feel it on her mouth. He sat back, and both of them scrambled out of the rest of their clothing. Kagome threw her clothing aside, then coiled up against him. His skin was warm, and it felt so good against hers. She entwined her fingers with his, and lifted her mouth to his again as he gently lowered her back onto the bed. Inuyasha slid his free hand down along her body, trailing his fingertips lightly over her stomach and inner thigh.**

**"I love you," Inuyasha murmured, his breath blowing hotly over her neck.**

**Kagome buried her fingers in his dark hair, holding him close. "I love you, too."**

**She sighed softly as he sank into her. It was a feeling she'd missed; that pure, whole connection of their two bodies into one. Inuyasha's mouth moved along her neck in tender little kisses. Kagome lifted her hips to meet his deep, long thrusts, closing her eyes to relish the always amazing friction that slowly built between them. One of his hands found hers, his fingertips touching lightly to her fingertips.**

**She could feel the effort, the strain, as Inuyasha continued to move inside her. Kagome bit her lip, shuddering around little shockwaves of pleasure. She closed her fingers around his and simply relaxed, allowing herself to be swept away in the sweetness of her orgasm. Sweat glimmered in a thin sheen along her skin and his. Inuyasha pressed his face against her shoulder, and she could feel him breathing heavily.**

**Long moments later, Inuyasha propped himself onto his elbows. He smiled down at her, trailing the fingers of one hand through her hair. Kagome smiled back and shifted**

**beneath him. He knew instinctively what she wanted; he slid out of her and rolled onto his side next to her. Grinning, she bounced off the bed and dashed into the living room.**

**"Where are you going?" Inuyasha called.**

**"To get Bradley!" Kagome responded.**

**"Who?" Inuyasha asked, sounding extremely puzzled.**

**A moment later he understood. She came bounding back into the room with the stuffed fox in her arms and leapt back onto the bed. Laughing, Inuyasha folded his arms around her and pulled her down next to him. He pulled blankets up over them and settled next to her, snuggling close.**

**"I know it's late," Inuyasha murmured. "But happy birthday, sweetheart."**

**"Mmhmm," Kagome responded sleepily. "Thank you...Inuyasha..."**

**Another morning found Kagome sitting on the stool in front of the bed, sketching Inuyasha as he slept. She knew his features by heart, now, and drawing him had become her morning ritual. Glancing over to the corner of the room, where a finished canvas was covered with tarp, she smiled. Despite asking her time and time again, he didn't know what the painting was. Kagome was so proud of it; she needed to get moving, because she absolutely had to turn it in today.**

**She climbed down off the stool and hit the sketch pad, then dug up some clothes to wear. As she was tugging on a t-shirt, she winced. Ow, Kagome thought, rubbing her breasts. That...hurt! Lifting her shirt and bra, she checked her skin over carefully, but she could find no bruises. Odd, she thought, as she finished dressing. Maybe I'm getting my period or something... Although she didn't normally have that kind of pain during her period, there was a first time for everything.**

**Tucking the canvas beneath her arm, she quickly scribbled a note to Inuyasha, then crept out of the apartment. He's going back to work, soon, she thought as she set the canvas carefully in the trunk. Between work and schoolwork, we won't have a lot of time together. Kagome sighed and scooted into the front seat, sliding the key into the ignition and starting up the car. Fortunately school was quickly drawing to a close.**

**Inuyasha gave Kagome a quick peck on the cheek, then headed outside to his motorcycle. More than two months had passed since Koga had shot him, and things weren't progressing very fast. When he got home from work today (his first day back)**

**he would have to get as much schoolwork done as possible. Kagome will help me, he thought, settling on his bike. She helps me every day, even though she has so much of her own work to do.**

**Inuyasha smiled to himself as he started up his bike and sped down the street. It felt good to be riding again, even though he hated the ride to work. It took him through what he'd always considered to be a white suburban nightmare; even the fact that Kagome had lived there didn't make it appeal to him. Mothers walking their children to school, elderly sitting on benches or waiting to cross the street, all the people who were out in the morning, gave him dirty looks. Inuyasha wasn't really in the mood for it.**

**The wind whipped his hair away from his face. He knew he should be wearing a helmet, but these suburban streets weren't dangerous in the least. Inuyasha was a skilled rider, and he'd never fallen once. Besides, they don't move that fast, he thought, glaring at the back of the Volkswagen in front of him.**

**A horn blared behind him, and he turned to see what the problem was. A middle-aged blonde woman stuck her head out of the window of her minivan and smiled, waving at him enthusiastically. Inuyasha blinked at her for a moment, the shook his head, facing forward as traffic started moving again. He was startled to find that people all along the sidewalks were looking at him...and smiling. Do I have something on my face? he wondered.**

**Inuyasha was greatly relieved when he turned into Miroku's garage. Some old lady had just shouted at him, and he could have sworn she'd called him an angel. This is too weird, he thought. And what is all this...? The number of cars waiting to be serAkitoed seemed to have doubled from the usual. Inuyasha was heading into the locker room when Miroku stopped him. He was grinning, and clutching a newspaper.**

**"This is great, man," Miroku said. "Business is booming! Tell Kagome I said thanks!"**

**"What's great?" Inuyasha asked, frowning. "People have been waving at me all morning...what's going on?"**

**Miroku's eyebrows lifted. "You mean you don't know?"**

**"No," Inuyasha said sharply. "And you had better tell me."**

**"Oh, man," Miroku laughed. "Guess she wanted it to be a surprise."**

**He held up the newspaper then, grinning. The headline read "Local Artist Wins Contest...And Hearts". The portrait beneath was...him! Inuyasha's eyes widened and he grabbed the newspaper. It was him, lying asleep on a bed of what looked like some kind of flower petal; not roses, but something just as deep red. Angel wings stretched out beneath him. One was nearly perfect, with only a few flecks of dark blood on the snowy feathers. The other was mangled and bleeding. There was no mistaking it; the elegance, the quiet beauty, the haunting sorrow, were all marks of Kagome's art.**

**"Can you believe it?" Miroku laughed, snatching the newspaper back. "Listen to this! 'Young artist Kagome Higurashi painted this dramatic portrait of her boyfriend, Inuyasha Takahashi, who quote, threw himself in front of a bullet to save my life, unquote'."**

**Inuyasha sank down onto the bench in the locker room with a groan. "What was she thinking? All we need is this attention..."**

**"Yeah, you do," Miroku agreed, grinning. He continued to read. "'Ms. Higurashi's portrait has touched the heart of the community since she entered it in the contest two weeks ago'. Damn, Inuyasha, there's even a whole section of letters from people wishing you luck, and saying you're a hero!"**

**Inuyasha felt dizzy. He grabbed the newspaper again, and stared at the page Miroku was referring to. Letters, quotes, he thought, staring in amazing. She's causing quite a stir. He felt a grin slowly curl the edges of his mouth. That was the Kagome he loved. She wouldn't rest until every person in the state knew about him and what had happened.**

**"Listen to this, Miroku," Inuyasha said, grinning. "'I don't care what he did in the past,' Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother, told the Post yesterday. 'He saved my daughter's life. Whoever did this should be locked away for life'."**

**Miroku laughed. "Crazy, isn't it? That Koga kid was trying to start up shit about you being in jail before, but people started looking at him all suspicious like since Kagome put her painting in that contest."**

**"She's a piece of art work herself," Inuyasha said. "Oh geez...'The title of the painting "The Priestess' Hanyou", baffled audience and critics alike until Ms. Higurashi told her story'. How very like her."**

**"So, what are you gonna do now?" Miroku asked. "I mean, now that you're famous and all."**

**Inuyasha turned back to the front page and stared at the picture. If I didn't know her so well, I wouldn't even believe this was me, he thought, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. I look...heroic. And strong. This is how I look through her eyes... He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. Inuyasha lifted his head and looked Miroku straight in the eye.**

**"Get the Post on the phone while I call Kagura," he said. "Let's give the people a story."**

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

**Chapter Fifteen: An Unexpected Ally**

**"What am I supposed to say?"**

**Kagome glanced sidelong at Inuyasha and sighed. He was fidgety and nervous, unable to sit still in his chair. The young reporter sitting across from him had both eyebrows raised. She liked Damien Medeiros; he was the reporter she'd spoken to about her art project. And he isn't much older than us, Kagome thought, only twenty two, I think. Like her, he was local, and if she remembered correctly, he had gotten his start through a big story. Well, sort of.**

**Last year, during the summer, she had been one of many readers of the Post who had followed the story closely. How Damien had found a girl a few counties over, one Lilith Engelbert. How he had done everything he could to get stubborn, jaded Lilith to fall in love with him. How he had eventually succeeded in getting her to love him...and had, in the process, fallen in love himself. Kagome had been impressed with the drama and eloquence of his writing, so she'd contacted him about her portrait.**

**"Inuyasha...is it all right if I call you that?" Damien asked.**

**Inuyasha nodded.**

**"Okay, Inuyasha, listen," Damien said. "Just tell me. It doesn't matter how you phrase it. I'll take care of the phrasing. Just give me the story."**

**Kagome grinned when Inuyasha glanced at her. I know what he's thinking, she thought, settling back in her chair. Before she had met Inuyasha, she would have been intimidated by Damien, who would do or say just about anything to get his story. Now**

**she found him to be charming, if just a little over-bearing. Kagome perched her chin on her hand and watched them both.**

**She was enjoying the conversation so much that when the first wave of nausea hit that she tried to ignore it. It quickly became unbearable. Kagome excused herself and made a dash for the bathroom, bruising her knees when she slid down in front of the toilet. When she straightened moments later, she reached quickly for the sink to clean her mouth out. What is wrong with me? she wondered, as she brushed her teeth. I'm always getting sick, my breasts hurt all the time, it's like I'm...I'm...**

**The toothbrush clattered noisily into the sink. Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror, shocked and terrified. She turned the sink off and raced out of the bathroom, stopping long enough to slide her feet into a pair of flip-flops. Inuyasha and Damien looked up as she raced past them.**

**"Where's the fire, sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked, raising his eyebrows.**

**"I uh...I forgot about um...Sango, yeah," Kagome stammered. "We were going to have lunch and it...it totally slipped my mind! Geez, what a scatterbrain I am lately! See you later, hun!"**

**She left them both staring after her, puzzled. Kagome had to keep herself calm as she drove to the nearest drugstore. Good thing I've got money, she thought, as she browsed the section of pregnancy tests. I could never borrow money from Inuyasha for this...I'd have to tell him what it was for... The thought made her shiver. Kagome loved Inuyasha so much...what if he was upset about it?**

**Calm down, she told herself. You don't even know for sure if you really are...are... The thought made her flinch. She found the best (and of course most expensive) pregnancy test on the shelf, and brought it up to the counter. Kagome just barely heard the woman behind the register rattle off a price. She shoved a fifty dollar bill at the woman and left without getting her change. Where can I go, where can I go? she wondered frantically, fumbling with the keys. Um...ah...Sango! No...she might tell Inuyasha...**

**"Kagome!"**

**Startled, she spun around abruptly, dropping her keys. To her complete surprise, she saw the brunette cheerleader who usually hung around Koga coming towards her. Kagome's eyes narrowed; she didn't even bother to reach down for her keys. The brunette stopped in front of her, and bent close, keeping her voice low as she spoke.**

**"Look, Kagome, I know we haven't gotten along but..." She paused, glanced around, then continued, her voice even softer than before. "We really, really need to talk. It's important!"**

**Kagome's eyebrows lifted. "What could we possibly have to talk about?"**

**"It's...it's about someone we know..." The brunette said.**

**"Koga?" Kagome asked.**

**"Shhhh!" The brunette hissed, her face going white. "Is...is there anywhere we can go? Somewhere...could we go to my place? I don't want to talk in public..."**

**Kagome reached down and grabbed her keys. There was a small canister of mace on her key chain, that Inuyasha had given her. She slipped her thumb beneath the cover flap, unsnapping it, so it was ready, just in case. I must be crazy, she thought, as she unlocked her car and nodded toward the passenger seat. But if she's telling the truth...maybe she'll let me use her bathroom...**

**"I'm Rin, by the way," The brunette said. "I uh...well, we'll talk when we're...not in public..."**

**She does seem awfully nervous, Kagome thought, settling into the front seat. And I wouldn't think she'd be smart enough to pull such an elaborate scheme. With Rin giving her directions, they made it to her home within fifteen minutes. She still lived with her parents, but they were out at the moment. Kagome studied the house as she followed Rin up to the door; there didn't seem to be anyone else there. It was almost eerily still.**

**They went in through the side door, into the kitchen, which was dim and quiet. Rin flicked on a light, then gestured to the kitchen table. Kagome sat, setting her back before her, and folding her hands on top of it. She wasn't certain she really wanted Rin knowing what was in the bag. When Rin had sat down across from her, she looked at her expectantly.**

**"I...I shouldn't be telling you this..." Rin said quietly. "If...if he finds out he'll...he'll be so angry."**

**"Koga?" Kagome asked, feeling her heart start to pound.**

**"Yes," Rin whispered. "I...I should have come forward sooner, I know but...he said...he said that Inuyasha was bad, that he was...dangerous. He said he was trying to protect you...I didn't know that he was...shooting at you."**

**"He told you?" Kagome stared at her. "He...he told you that he shot Inuyasha?"**

**"I know where the gun is," Rin told her.**

**"Are you sure it's the gun Inuyasha was shot with?" Kagome asked. "Guns are very different, you know..."**

**Rin's eyes narrowed. "Don't patronize me, Kagome. I'll have you know that I'm very interested in criminal science, and I'll be majoring in it in college in the fall. I know what type of gun it was."**

**Wow, Kagome thought, her eyebrows lifting. I would have never guessed...she really doesn't seem like the type. But Inuyasha had never seemed like the person he was now, at first. It really did take all types.**

**"Would you be willing to speak to the police?" Kagome asked. "I...ask for Inuyasha...he saved my life...and if anything were to happen to him..."**

**Her hand drifted to her stomach. What if I'm...I'm... she thought, trying to swallow her panic. And if something happened to Inuyasha... Rin glanced at her, then reached out and pulled open the bag. Kagome stared, horrified, as she picked up the pregnancy test and handed it to her, then pointed down the hall.**

**"Bathroom is to the left," Rin said.**

**Nodding stiffly, Kagome took the pregnancy test with her to the bathroom. It was a fast test, but the wait seemed unbearably long. At last she glanced down, and felt her stomach plummet. Oh no...she thought, biting her lip. What am I going to do? I can't tell Inuyasha... Her hands shook. I can't assume, Kagome thought. I have to get an official test first... But she'd bought the most accurate test she could find for a reason. Feeling sick, she walked back out into the kitchen.**

**"I'll tell the police," Rin said softly. "But you...what are you going to tell Inuyasha?"**

**"I don't know," Kagome answered. "I really don't know..."**

**"Didn't you use protection?" Rin asked.**

**"I uh...we..." Kagome blushed. "I guess we weren't that smart about it...We haven't actually slept together more than a handful of times, and it's always been...spontaneous. I uh...we..."**

**"Love each other," Rin finished for her, simply. "I can understand...even if I still think it was stupid.**

**Kagome grinned. "Dumb kids in love, I guess."**

**Inuyasha hadn't believed Kagome when she told him she'd found a witness, of sorts. Well, he hadn't believed her because of who she said the witness was. The brunette cheerleader, who turned out to be called Rin; the same one who always hung around Koga. He was shocked as she described to the police what Koga has said to her. It's not going to be enough, Inuyasha thought, sighing. They need more than just her word for it.**

**"I have something else," Rin said. "He...he gave me something to hold onto..."**

**The room went still and quite as Rin pulled a brown paper bag from her purse and handed it over to the investigator. Is that what I think it is? Inuyasha wondered. The investigator pulled on a plastic glove and carefully removed the item from the bag. It is! Inuyasha thought, staring at the gun. He glanced over at Rin. Why would she risk this for us? He wondered.**

**"Where did you get this?" The investigator asked.**

**"Koga asked me to hold onto it," Rin explained. "When he told me. Kagome and I...we never got along. Maybe he assumed that would be enough to keep me from talking...and it might have been, but..."**

**"But?" The investigator prompted.**

**Rin glanced at Kagome, then shook her head. Inuyasha glanced between the two of them, his eyebrows raised. I wonder what that was all about, he thought. He knew they had talked for a little while the other day, but he didn't really know what was said. Well, aside from the things she'd told the investigator. Inuyasha loved Kagome, of course, but he wasn't certain just how much he trusted Rin.**

**"We're going to have to brush this for fingerprints," The investigator said, when Rin didn't respond. "And we're going to have to ask that you not leave the state."**

**"Me?" Rin squeaked. "I didn't do anything!"**

**Listening to the investigator explain to Rin why she couldn't leave the state was, to say the least, amusing. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, who was doing her best not to giggle. He reached over and found her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. They held onto each other for the rest of the conversation, then stood up together.**

**"We'll call you when we have the results back from the lab," The investigator said. "It shouldn't take us too long. In the meantime, be very careful. Don't go anywhere alone."**

**"Not a problem, sir," Inuyasha answered, putting an arm around Kagome's shoulders.**

**She smiled up at him, and pressed up close. I wish we had more time to be together than we do, he thought, holding her tightly as he walked her outside. Between work and school... Inuyasha really wanted to make enough money to get them a bigger, nicer apartment, but it meant working almost constantly. Kagome had been surprisingly understanding about it, especially lately.**

**"Let's go get something to eat," Kagome said when Inuyasha handed her a motorcycle helmet. "I'm starving!"**

**Inuyasha chuckled. "You've become a regular black hole, lately, sweetheart. Keep up at this rate and you won't fit into your prom dress."**

**"I will too!" Kagome said, blushing a bit. "Besides, it's only a week away!"**

**Laughing, he settled onto the motorcycle, then helped her up behind him. I didn't think I'd ever be looking forward to prom night, Inuyasha thought, leaning back into Kagome's warm grip. Too bad Koga will have posted bail by then. Maybe they'd get lucky and the judge would have him held without bail, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. Inuyasha knew from being in the system just how slow and inconvenient it could be.**

**Kagome closed her eyes and nearly purred. Inuyasha's hands kneaded the tension from her lower back with surprising skill. She rested her head on her arms and sighed softly, completely delighted. Many times since they had started living together, she'd been up late messaging his back and arms until he fell asleep. He'd been working so much again lately that it was the only time they had together. Tonight, however, Inuyasha had offered to give her a massage.**

**It's good he's working so much, Kagome thought, a sudden feeling of guilt killing her delight. If he's too busy and tried to pay attention, I have a bit of time before I have to tell him...She felt horrible, keeping it from him, but she just wasn't certain how she**

**was going to tell him yet. Kagome couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her. He wouldn't, would he? she wondered. I mean...he said he loves me...**

**"Hey, baby, is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked. "You seem distracted."**

**"I...I just have a lot on my mind..." Kagome replied. "With everything happening...and I guess I'm a little worried. These things take time, and it might be awhile before they can get Koga indicted."**

**"You know the drill," Inuyasha said. "Don't go anywhere alone. If I'm not home when you go to bed, make sure the place is locked up tight. I want you to be safe."**

**Kagome turned over to gaze up at him. "I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you. If anything happens to you..."**

**"...I'd die," Inuyasha finished for her, grinning. "Sweetie, I feel the same way you do."**

**Sitting back on his heels, he caught her wrist, and pulled her up against him. Inuyasha's lips traced a tender path along her wrist, over her palm, and up to the tips of each of her fingers. Kagome sighed and gazed down into his dark eyes; they were warm and tender. So unlike the coldness when I first met him, she thought, folding her fingers around his and dropping her head to kiss his knuckles. Inuyasha's free hand tangled in her hair, bunching the silky strands between his fingers.**

**"You light up my world, Kagome," Inuyasha murmured. "I would do anything for you. Just to see you smile. To hear you laugh. I never thought I could be this happy until I met you."**

**Kagome felt tears prickle behind her eyes. She let go of his hand, only to fling herself into his arms. Inuyasha held her tight and pressed his mouth gently to hers. His hands ran lightly along her bare back, teasing shivers from her skin. His lips trailed down over her jawbone and down her neck, his teeth occasionally nipping lightly at her sensitive skin. Kagome sighed as he lowered her gently back onto the comforters.**

**Her skin was like heated silk beneath his work roughened hands. Inuyasha loved the way Kagome writhed beneath him, pressing herself into his touch. His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs feathering lightly against her nipples until they hardened to almost painful tautness. His fingertips then continued to trail along over her stomach, down to brush her inner thighs. Kagome shivered, raising her hips to invite his touch.**

**Inuyasha's fingers stroked her soft flesh into heated arousal. He dipped his index finger inside her, and she practically purred. Slowly he drew his finger in and out,**

**until she was raising her hips eagerly, little moans slipping from between her parted lips. He withdrew his finger from her and gripped her hips firmly, lifting her up so he could sink deep inside her. Kagome gasped, lifting her arms to closed them around his neck.**

**"I love you," Inuyasha murmured. "I love everything about you."**

**"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed.**

**"I love your eyes," He whispered, gently kissing her eyelids. "Your lips." He kissed her mouth. "Your fingers." He caught her hand and kissed her fingertips. "Every drop of sweat." His tongue swept along her skin, tasting the tang of salt. "Every single breath you breathe."**

**Inuyasha's mouth settled over hers and his tongue gently pressed between her lips. Kagome opened her mouth to him, shivering as his tongue swept along the inside of her lower lip. The friction growing between them became a heat that made her skin burn. She pressed her face against his neck, gasping, her body clenching around his. Inuyasha's teeth found her earlobe, nipping gently, and Kagome shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut as she came.**

**Inuyasha laid a flurry of kisses along her throat and chest. He stifled a groan against her skin as he came. Panting, he rested against her, his head between her breasts, his mouth working absently at her skin. Kagome sighed, stroking her fingers through his hair in the long moments that they rested together. I have to tell him soon, she thought, twining a dark strand around her index finger. I owe him that much. But the fear that rose in her at just the thought made her heart pound.**

**"You've got work tomorrow, love," Kagome murmured, brushing aside sweat dampened strands of hair to kiss his forehead. "And I have school. Let's get some sleep."**

**"Okay, beautiful," Inuyasha muttered sleepily.**

**He moved off of her and settled beside her. Inuyasha closed his eyes around her and snuggled close, pressing his face in her hair. He wouldn't do that to me, Kagome decided. But I still have no idea how to say it to him. Maybe she would talk to Rin tomorrow. She needed another perspective on the matter and maybe Rin could offer one. It was, after all, a rather sensitive subject, and she didn't want to tell him the wrong way.**

**"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, before letting herself drift off to sleep.**

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

**Chapter Sixteen: Misfortune**

**Kagome groaned and wiped sweat dampened hair back from her neck. It was nearly August now, and the heat was always making her sick. She couldn't sleep, either. Between work and guilt, I'm a wreck, she thought, resting against the side of her car. But…I barely see Inuyasha enough to say hello. How can I find time to tell him? The thought that she hadn't said anything, after so long, made Kagome ill.**

**Then there's court dates… she thought, sighing heavily. They haven't budged an inch since they actually arrested Koga. He'd paid bail and since then the best they'd managed to get on him was a restraining order. I almost wish he'd violate the damn thing already, Kagome thought, scowling. Or…or something! Something that will give me the chance to sit down and actually talk to Inuyasha.**

**The articles in the newspaper had brought attention to Miroku's garage, so Inuyasha was working there extra, and another part-time job as well, to pay for college. Kagome had taken a part-time job herself, and spent the rest of her time painting, working with Sharon, and cooking. Usually she left meals for Inuyasha, since he was always home late and gone early. He hasn't even noticed this, Kagome thought, resting her hand on her stomach. I know I'm only about four months, but I feel gigantic. They'd barely so much as kissed in what felt like ages.**

**It was getting darker (although not cooler) and she really needed to get home to cook dinner for Inuyasha. The parking lot of the grocery store was almost completely empty, because of course, it was now closed. Kagome reached for her keys and froze suddenly; she could have sworn she'd heard something. Keeping still, she listened closely, but there was nothing. Must have imagined it, she thought, sighing and resting a hand on her stomach. Your mama is starting to get jumpy.**

**She was also starting to like the thought of being a mama. I don't have work tomorrow, Kagome thought. I should…I should stay up tonight and tell Inuyasha. He…he'll understand, won't he? He couldn't think this wasn't scary for her. And the more she thought about it, especially lately, the more she liked the idea of starting a family with Inuyasha. It isn't like I can't provide money for myself, she thought. I make pretty good money off my paintings, especially after I won that contest.**

**She was so lost in thought that she never heard him creep up behind her. A hand came down on her shoulder, and Kagome jumped, whipping around. The color drained from**

**her face when she saw Koga standing behind her. Scrambling for her keys, she backed up against the car door. Koga stopped in front of her; he was shaking badly, she noticed, in a way that reminded her of drug withdrawal.**

**"Get away from me," Kagome warned.**

**"I just want to talk, Kag," Koga said, taking a small step forward. "I'm worried about you…"**

**"Worried about me!?" Kagome shrieked. "You tried to shoot me!"**

**"You…you don't understand…" Koga stammered. "That guy…he's dangerous…you have to get away from him…"**

**"Oh, come off it," Kagome growled. "You're violating your restraining order, Koga. I suggest you get away from me."**

**Koga took another step forward. With the car firmly behind her, she could only step to the side. As she moved, Kagome felt a wave of dizziness come over her. Not now, she thought. I can't get sick now. Koga advanced again, and she was going to try to find him off, when a sudden pain gripped her. Clutching her stomach, she dropped to her knees, and gasped for air. What's going on? Kagome thought frantically, feeling panic grip her. It hurts!**

**"K…Kagome…?" Koga stammered. "What…what's going on?"**

**"You there!" Someone shouted in the distance.**

**Another pain gripped her, and she couldn't fight back a cry of anguish. As the newcomer began running towards them, Koga backed away, his eyes wide in terror. Kagome could do nothing but kneel, paralyzed with fear and pain, as he ran away, and the other approached her. She felt a cool hand sweep her hair back from her forehead and a soft voice try to coax her into calming down.**

**"Help…please…" Kagome groaned. "It…it hurts…"**

**"Easy, little lady," The newcomer soothed. "Help is on the way."**

**Tears leaked from beneath her lashes. The pain was so bad, she was practically blinded by it. Digging her fingernails into her palms until she felt them bleed, Kagome tried to bear the pain. She doubled over as white hot fire seared along her nerves. It**

**wore her out, made her feel exhausted. She swayed, and with the next stab of pain, blacked out.**

**Inuyasha was feeling dead on his feet. It had been such a long day of work. He was starving and his body ached from head to toe. Maybe I'll wake Kagome, he thought, as he stuck his key into the lock. I need to see her…I miss her so much. He just wanted to talk to her for a short while, while he ate dinner. Inuyasha knew she had the day off tomorrow…she might even still be awake.**

**The apartment was dark inside, so she must have been asleep. Sighing in disappointment, he flicked on a light. The apartment was very still and quiet. The light on the answering machine was flashing, too. Odd, Inuyasha thought, walking over to it. Kagome always checks the messages when she gets home. Reaching out, he hit the flashing light, and listened to the messages. Sharon had called more than once, a telemarketer, the library, and…**

**"Inuyasha…this is Kagome's mother. My husband and I…we're at the hospital. With Kagome. Something…something happened. We need you to come to St. Michael's Hospital as soon as you get this message."**

**Inuyasha's heart began to pound loudly. What could have happened? he wondered, as he quickly began turning off the lights. Did…did Koga find her? Grabbing his keys off the hook, he left the apartment and jumped onto his bike. The engine of his motorcycle roared loudly as he raced down the street. Fortunately in these more suburban areas, the hospital was never too far away.**

**It took him no more than fifteen minutes to get there and find a parking space. Taking barely a minute to lock up his bike, he then raced up the sidewalk and through the doors. Nurses, receptionists, and patients looked up at him as he screeched to a halt. Inuyasha was walking towards the front desk when he noticed Kagome's parents from the corner of his eye. Turning, he walked over to them. Her mother's eyes were red from crying, and her father looked pale.**

**"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi said, standing up. "Oh, thank goodness you're here."**

**"Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. Higurashi," Inuyasha panted. "What's going on? What happened to Kagome? Was it…Koga?"**

**"Well…sit, sit down first," Mrs. Higurashi said, resuming her seat. "You look exhausted."**

**Inuyasha sat in the seat next to her, although he couldn't sit still. "So what happened?"**

**"Kagome says it wasn't Koga," Mr. Higurashi said. "However, he was there. A witness says he was talking to her, when she just collapsed."**

**"That's a violation of his restraining order," Inuyasha crowed.**

**"We've already called the police," Mrs. Higurashi assured him. "Listen, Inuyasha…did you know that Kagome was pregnant?"**

**Inuyasha stared. I could not possibly have heard that right, he thought, swallowing hard. That can't be right, I'd have known, she would have told me… Wouldn't she? Thinking about it now, they hadn't exactly seen a lot of each other lately. He was always busy, and so was she. And…Inuyasha realized that she had put on a bit of weight, lately, too. She'd started wearing baggy clothing again, so he hadn't quite noticed, but now that he thought about it…**

**"I…am such…an idiot!" Inuyasha groaned, dropping his head into his hands.**

**"Did you use protection?" Mr. Higurashi asked.**

**"I…uh…well…it's a long story," Inuyasha stammered. "After…what happened…I was put in medication for depression and post-traumatic stress. One of the side effects was infertility."**

**Mrs. Higurashi's eyebrows rose. "You're infertile?"**

**"Well…" Inuyasha hesitated. "I guess not. The doctor couldn't tell me for sure if it would be permanent…but there was an incident awhile back where I was tested, and at that point I was infertile."**

**"I guess not anymore," Mr. Higurashi muttered.**

**"I…I'm sorry…" Inuyasha said. "I…should have thought about it…it's just been so long."**

**"It's our fault, too," Mrs. Higurashi said, glancing sharply at her husband. "We never talked to Kagome…she never seemed interested. We hoped that, when she did get interested, she would come to us. She knew we'd never be angry with her."**

**Inuyasha sighed. What a mess, he thought. At least they aren't angry with her…but why didn't she tell me? Thinking about it made him start to feel angry. He had to remind himself how scared she must have been. She couldn't know for certain, no**

**matter how much she loved him, how he might react. Maybe it won't be so bad, Inuyasha thought, as he stood up. We'd make a cute family.**

**"I'm going to go ask if I can see her now," Inuyasha told them.**

**"Um…Inuyasha…" Mrs. Higurashi said quietly.**

**Inuyasha turned to look at her. Tears had welled in her eyes again. Her husband looked away, his expression sorrowful. What's wrong? He wondered, frowning. She's all right, so… Then he remembered what Mrs. Higurashi had said. Kagome was pregnant…not is. Inuyasha felt his heart plummet into his stomach. No, he thought, shaking his head. That…that can't be right.**

**"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi sniffed. "She…she lost the child…miscarried…"**

**"I'm going to see her," Inuyasha said firmly.**

**He headed up to the receptionist desk and asked after Kagome. The receptionist wouldn't let him go until her parents said it was all right. When he could, Inuyasha walked down the corridors as fast as he could. He found her room pretty easily…it was a single, to his relief. As he approached the door, a nurse slipped out of the room. When she saw him, she smiled wanly.**

**"Are you a friend of this young lady's?" The nurse asked.**

**"Her boyfriend," Inuyasha replied.**

**The nurse's expression turned sympathetic. "She's awake. Go on in…just…she feeling really down."**

**"Thanks," Inuyasha nodded.**

**He walked into the room, making sure to close the door gently behind himself. Kagome was curled up on the hospital bed with her back to him. Slowly Inuyasha walked over to her, his feet silent on the tile floor. When he laid his hand on her arm, she didn't move. Sighing softly, he settled in the chair next to the hospital bed, slid an arm beneath her, and turned her towards him. I hate hospitals, he thought, when he saw her tearstained face. I hate them so much…**

**"Hey, sweetheart," Inuyasha said softly. "I'm here now…it's going to be okay…"**

**"I…Inuyasha…I…I'm s-sorry…" Kagome choked, tears starting to run down her cheeks again. "I'm so…so sorry…I…I should have t-told you…"**

**"Shhh," Inuyasha soothed. "It's okay, baby, its okay. I'm not mad."**

**Slowly she turned fully onto her back. Kagome reached up and cradled his face in her hands. Smiling, Inuyasha slid his hands over hers, holding her to him. I love her too much to be angry, he thought. And she looks so sad… He couldn't imagine just how she felt; he felt sorrowful enough as it was. Despite the fact that he hadn't known, that had still been his child she'd been carrying. Inuyasha had no doubt about that.**

**"You…you really aren't?" Kagome stammered. "I…I mean…you have…every right t-to be…angry…"**

**"No, love," Inuyasha murmured. "I understand…I know you were scared…and I can't be angry at you now. I'm so sorry, Kagome…that…the child…"**

**Kagome sighed heavily. "I…I can't believe it. It just sorta…happened."**

**"What did Koga want?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"N…nothing, I think…" Kagome answered. "I mean…well, he seemed crazy…talking about how you were dangerous. That I should get away from you…but he never touched me."**

**"He still violated his restraining order," Inuyasha said. "They'll be sticking him in jail again…maybe this will get their butts in gear."**

**Smiling, Kagome finally struggled into a sitting position. She seems to be cheering up just a little, Inuyasha thought, moving from the chair to the edge of the bed. I believe that Koga didn't touch her, but…I'd still kill him for this. The more he thought about it, the more angry he got; not at Kagome, but at the unfairness of the situation. I bet she would have been a very happy mother, he thought, sliding an arm around her waist.**

**"I…I still can't believe it…" Kagome murmured. "I was just thinking that…I'd go home, and wait for you. I was going to tell you…to be honest, I was starting to get excited about having a baby."**

**"That doesn't surprise me," Inuyasha chuckled. "I can just picture you singing a lullaby to a baby…"**

**Kagome smiled. "Actually…I can picture you singing the lullabies. I'm sure you'd make a wonderful father. You work so hard for us…and with my paintings doing so well, I was beginning to think maybe…"**

**She sighed and let her words trail off. Inuyasha looked at her, studying her face. It was true that they were doing well together. He was only working as much as he was to put away money for college. And Kagome had decided a few months back to take a year off before college. Now I know why, he thought. A baby would make her first year at college tough. Inuyasha might be biased, because he loved her, but he thought she didn't need college to be a successful painter.**

**I'm saving up money for another reason, too, he thought, sighing. The jeweler was holding the ring for him, but he'd almost paid it off. As he looked at her, and an idea began forming in his head, he knew he must be crazy. Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him, slid his fingers beneath her chin, and lifted her gaze to his. She smiled up at him wanly, and he gave her lips a gentle kiss.**

**"Sweetheart…this might sound crazy but…" Inuyasha began. "I know we're young, but…I've always wanted a family…and I love you very much…"**

**"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What…what are you saying?"**

**"Let's…try again," Inuyasha murmured. "I mean…if you want to…"**

**Kagome blushed. "It is crazy but you know…I kinda would…the doctor said…I'd be able to have children again…"**

**She lifted her eyes to look at him. She's so beautiful, Inuyasha thought, dropping his mouth to hers. He'd missed holding her and kissing her. Kagome wound her arms around his neck, and kissed him back; he could tell she'd missed him just as much. He pulled her into his lap, dropping his mouth to nuzzle her neck and beneath her chin playfully. Kagome giggled and pulled back, a smile brightening her expression.**

**"Marry me, Kagome," Inuyasha said suddenly. "Marry me, and we'll start a family."**

**Kagome's eyes widened. "This is nuts, Inuyasha…"**

**"I know," He said, grinning. "Since when have either of us ever been the sane type, sweetheart?"**

**"Never," Kagome said, nodding sagely. "Okay, Inuyasha, if you think you can handle me until death do us part and all that…"**

**Inuyasha's eyebrows lifted. "Ha…I think I know how to handle you now, love."**

**She squeaked in surprise as he tugged her fully into his lap. Laughing, he tickled her sides until he had her giggling softly. Kagome snuggled up against him, and he was pleased to see that the smile on her face was genuine. Good, Inuyasha thought. I could bear her being sad. He rested his head on top of hers and held her tight, pleased.**

**"I want to go home, Inuyasha," Kagome said suddenly. "I still feel sad but…this place makes me more sad. I want to be at home with you. The doctors said I wasn't hurt and I could leave if I really wanted to…"**

**"Okay, sweetheart," Inuyasha said. "Tell you what…I'll call in tomorrow. Miroku will understand. And I'll lightening my work schedule."**

**"You don't have to do that," Kagome told him.**

**Inuyasha smiled. "I want to. I miss spending time with you. Now, come on, get dressed and we'll go home…together."**

**He let her up, and she got dressed quickly. Inuyasha could see her trembling, but when he looked at her face, he realized she was merely excited. Their lives had changed drastically since he'd been shot, and now it'd be changing again. Nothing could possibly make me happier, he thought, sliding an arm around her shoulders. I'm going to be twenty-one soon…maybe settling down will do me some good. And he had settled down in temperament since he'd first met her…but both Inuyasha and Kagome would always be free spirits. It was just one of many reasons they belonged together.**

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

**Chapter Seventeen: Dreams To Live For**

**"Honey, we just don't think this is a good idea."**

**Kagome stared at her parents in disbelief. She was sitting across from them at the kitchen table, holding a cup of tea between her hands. She had explained to them all the plans she and Inuyasha had, in hopes that they would be willing to offer their support. Much to her surprise, they seemed very upset with her plans to marry Inuyasha. They just don't understand, Kagome thought. They think I'm too young. How typical of parents.**

**"Sweetheart," Her mother said. "We know you think you're in love with Inuyasha, but-"**

**"Think!?" Kagome cut her off. "I know I'm in love with Inuyasha! Do you think because I'm nineteen I can't know what love is?"**

**"You're still very young, Kagome," Her mother soothed. "You have so much life ahead of you, there's no need to rush into marriage."**

**"I want to spend my life with Inuyasha!" Kagome said fiercely. "Nothing and no one is ever going to change that!"**

**She stood up so suddenly that her chair fell over, and her tea cup shook, splattering a few drops on the table. Her mother winced, and her father looked away. I cannot believe this, Kagome thought. For them to not even try to understand... She spun on her heel and stomped away from the table. Her mother called out after her, but she ignored it. Kagome was hurt and furious; she wasn't about to listen to more of her mother's lecturing.**

**Why can't it be that two people are just meant to be together? Kagome wondered as she slammed the car door and started the car up. Why is it always infatuation or foolishness or impulsiveness? Her hands trembled on the steering wheel. She wanted her parents to be a part of her life, but she wouldn't give up Inuyasha for that. Eventually they'll understand, Kagome thought. They're my parents, and they love me. For now, though, she'd have to deal with it.**

**That didn't make it hurt less. By the time she got back to their apartment, tears were running down her cheeks. She stumbled out of the car and into the apartment, trying to wipe the tears away. Inuyasha, who had been spending more time at home, was stretched out on the couch. Kagome took one look at him and made a beeline for the couch, throwing herself into his welcoming arms. He closed his arms around her and pulled her close, his fingers running soothingly through her hair.**

**"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, kissing her forehead gently.**

**"My...my parents," Kagome sniffled. "They...they won't support us. They said...said we're being foolish."**

**"Aw, honey," Inuyasha soothed. "I had a feeling this might happen. But don't worry, sweetie. Look at me."**

**Kagome sat up enough to look him in the eye. His expression was gentle and caring. Inuyasha cradled her face in his hands, gently brushing away her tears with his thumbs. She felt a smile curving her lips. He always makes me smile, she thought. How can they say I don't really love him? He makes everything alright.**

**"Listen, love," Inuyasha said. "Your parents love you. And eventually they will come to understand."**

**"I know," Kagome sighed. "I just...I just want them to be there. When...when we get married, I mean."**

**"Don't worry about anything, Kagome," Inuyasha told her, pulling her close once more. "I'll make sure everything is perfect."**

**Kagome smiled and rested her head on his chest. He always tries so hard to take care of me, she thought. He'll make a wonderful husband and father. She wouldn't have thought so when she first met him, but now she did. It was amazing to her how much the both of them had changed since they'd met. Now, resting on the couch with Inuyasha's fingers stroking her hair, Kagome couldn't imagine anything more perfect.**

**"Now that you've calmed down, are you ready for the good news?" Inuyasha asked.**

**Kagome lifted her head. "Koga?"**

**"Uh huh," Inuyasha answered, grinning. "They've set a court date for late September. Kagura thinks the chances of him being found guilty are very good."**

**"Yes!" Kagome cheered.**

**"They're getting him charged with as many accounts as they can," Inuyasha continued. "Attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon, definitely. That should net him quite a few years in prison."**

**"Good," Kagome said firmly. "Now we can celebrate!"**

**A slow, sexy grin spread on Inuyasha's face. He sat up, sliding out from underneath her, and got up off the couch. Uh oh. What is he up to? Kagome wondered, watching him walk into the bedroom. He came back a moment later with her backpacks and the bags he'd had specially designed to fit over the back of the bike. His grin only widened as she looked at him, confused.**

**"You're right about celebrating," Inuyasha told her, tossing her backpack. "I've got a surprise for you."**

**"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, standing up and pulling her backpack on.**

**"Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Inuyasha teased, grinning. "Come on, let's get out of here."**

**"One moment," Kagome said, dashing into the bedroom.**

**She paused beside the dresser and pulled her backpack off. Opening the bottom drawer, she pulled a wrapped package from beneath a pile of clothes. He can't have forgotten that it's his birthday tomorrow, Kagome thought, struggling to fit the package in her backpack. I hope he likes what I got him. With her backpack closed once more, she ran back into the living room where Inuyasha was waiting.**

**Inuyasha reached out, offering his hand to her. Kagome reached out, wrapping her fingers around his. This is crazy, she thought, as he tugged her out of the apartment, pausing only briefly to lock the door. Inuyasha slung the bags over the back of the motorcycle, jumped on, then reached out to help her on, as well. Kagome climbed up behind him, pulled on her helmet, then put her arms around him tightly. A moment later they were off, speeding off into the setting sun.**

**"Oh wow! Wow!"**

**Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he watched Kagome prowl their hotel room. It was an expensive hotel, and the room reflected that. The bed was large, the dressings marbled black and crème, and a sheer black drape covered the whole thing. The carpet was this, plus mother-of-pearl. Two nightstands, a large dresser, and table and chairs in the mini kitchen were a rich mahogany in color. Both the kitchen and the bathroom were tiled in black and white marble, and the bathroom had a Jacuzzi style tub. Only the best for my Kagome, Inuyasha thought.**

**"This is crazy, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "Can you really afford this?"**

**"Don't worry about a thing, hun," Inuyasha assured her. "I just want you to enjoy yourself tonight."**

**"I want to try the Jacuzzi," Kagome said, turning to face him. She was grinning. "Want to join me?"**

**Inuyasha's eyebrows lifted. There was a spark of something wicked in her pale blue eyes, something he hadn't really seen before. She walked over to him and stood on her toes to lift her mouth to his. As he kissed her, Kagome slid her hands beneath his shirt and began slowly pushing it up. Inuyasha drew away momentarily, staring down at her curiously.**

**"What's gotten into you?" He asked.**

**"You," Kagome answered. "I love you, Inuyasha..."**

**He helped her remove his shirt, shivering as her small hands ran along his bared chest. She leaned close to him, her lips traveling up over his chest to his neck. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as she began loosening his belt, then unfastening his pants. Kagome caught hold of the waist of his pants and tugged at them as she began backing towards the bathroom.**

**"Trust me, beautiful," Inuyasha said. "You don't need to twist my arm."**

**Kagome giggled. "Then hurry up, slowpoke!"**

**She turned and sped away from him, tugging off her t-shirt as she went. Inuyasha pursued her, almost tripping over his loose pants in his haste. He found her bent over the edge of the Jacuzzi wearing only her shirts, fiddling with the water dials. Grinning, he snuck up behind her and reached out, giving her rear a quick pinch. Kagome squealed in surprise and straightened, spinning to face him.**

**"You little brat," Inuyasha said, grinning. "You really thought I wouldn't get you back for that?"**

**"Hmmph!" Kagome muttered.**

**She turned back to the tub and reached down, testing the water. Then she began to slowly removed her shorts and panties. Inuyasha watched her, licking his lips. She still had a little bit of extra weight from the failed pregnancy, but he hardly noticed. Kagome would always be gorgeous to him. He shed his pants, then stepped close to her, folding his arms around her as she straightened again.**

**"What did I ever do deserve you?" Kagome murmured, looking up at him.**

**"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you," Inuyasha responded.**

**His hands slid up over her stomach, to cup her breasts gently. She sighed softly, tilting her head back and parting her lips invitingly. Inuyasha kissed her, his mouth ravishing hers, until she was breathless. He groaned when she pulled away, her soft skin brushing against his growing erection. Kagome stepped into the Jacuzzi and sank down into the water. She looked up at him and crooked her finger, beckoning for him to join her.**

**Inuyasha slipped quickly into the tub after her and sank into the water as well. He immediately grabbed her, pulling her close for another long, deep kiss. Kagome clung to him, her fingers tangling in his hair. Her skin quickly became slippery with water, and the feeling of her wet body against his drove him crazy. Inuyasha locked his arms around her bottom and hoisted her up out of the water, pressing her against the wall.**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome squeaked breathlessly.**

**Keeping his grip on her firm, he maneuvered her legs so that they were over his shoulders. Inuyasha was strong, and lifting her was incredibly easy. She watched him from beneath heavy lids as he lowered his head between her thighs and ran his tongue over her soft, hot flesh. Kagome moaned softly, her hips lifting to press against his mouth. His tongue moved against her restlessly, and his lips tugged gently at her clit.**

**She wrapped her fingers in his hair and let her head drop back against the tile. Inuyasha listened to her soft moans, and continued to tease her until they grew into cries. His lips closed around her clit, sucking hard, and she cried out loudly, hot honey pouring down her thighs. Pleased with himself, he slowly, languidly licked her clean. Kagome was panting heavily and by the time he was done, squirming slightly.**

**Inuyasha lowered her back into the water. They relaxed together for a long time, cleaning each other, washing each other's hair. This is just what both of us needed, he thought, sighing as Kagome's fingers ran lightly over his chest. She sat up, then stood, water sliding in small, glimmering droplets down her skin.**

**"You're so beautiful," Inuyasha murmured.**

**"And feeling awfully frisky, too," Kagome teased, grinning.**

**"Meow!" Inuyasha purred.**

**He stood up as she climbed out of the Jacuzzi and sprinted out of the bathroom, not bothering with even a towel. What a far cry from the shy little thing I first met, Inuyasha thought, chasing after her once more. But I like it! He caught up to her in the**

**middle of the bedroom and caught her around the waist. Kagome screeched, then started laughing, her arms flailing as she struggled to break his grip.**

**She turned to face him. Inuyasha caught her wrists, lifting them up above her head, and backed her towards the wall. When she was pressed up against it, he used one hand to pin her wrists firmly above her head, and the other to lift her left leg up. Kagome's cheeks heated, but she licked her lips in anticipation.**

**"If you're really that frisky," Inuyasha murmured. "Allow me to help you."**

**"Well then," Kagome murmured back, her blue eyes sparking. "Shut up and do it already."**

**Inuyasha chuckled softly. I could get used to this side of her, he thought, as he slid inside her. He loved making slow, gentle love to her, but the fun, sexy side of her drove him crazy, too. Kagome moaned, moving against him, her eyes closed, as he began thrusting into her. Inuyasha nipped gently at her neck, drawing little cries from her now and again.**

**He kept her hands pinned the entire time, so her only movements could be the sinuous ones that brought her hips firmly against his, allowing him to sink deep inside her. A thin sheen of sweat quickly covered his body, and hers. Inuyasha's mouth moved restlessly on her throat, tasting the salt and silky warmth of her skin. She tasted good, smelled good, and she felt so good around him.**

**The friction that built between them was like an all-consuming fire. Soon Kagome was crying out softly, her body clenching around his. Finally Inuyasha loosed her hands, folding his arms around her waist and dragging her right up against him. Her arms closed around his shoulders, and she held him close, panting softly against his skin. He buried his face against her neck, his teeth nipping at her skin as he came inside her.**

**"Yikes," Kagome murmured breathlessly.**

**"Mmhmm," Inuyasha agreed.**

**"I'm not sure I can move," Kagome said.**

**Inuyasha grinned and lifted his head. "Don't worry babe. I'll move for you."**

**Later they lay together on the bed, eating dessert. Kagome was wearing one of Inuyasha's t-shirts, something she did often. He was wearing only a pair of jeans. He'll**

**be wearing jeans at our wedding, she thought, smiling to herself. She turned her attention back to the dessert and found herself practically purring. It was all things Inuyasha had had special made by a very expensive candy shop: strawberries covered in chocolate, milk, dark, and white; small, delicate boxes made of chocolate and filled with rich, whipped chocolate mousse; a box of chocolates filled with caramel, toffee, and nougat; a variety of fudge, chocolate, toffee, mint chocolate, peanut butter.**

**"I think I died and went to heaven," Kagome moaned, biting into a strawberry.**

**"I'll take you to the shop some time," Inuyasha told her. "You'll love it in there, it's a thing of beauty."**

**"Are you trying to get me fat?" Kagome demanded, eyeing him with mock suspicion.**

**Inuyasha laughed. "Well, you'll be eating for too pretty soon. Figured I'd give you a head start."**

**Kagome smiled warmly at him. This really is heaven, she thought. She ate everything with a relish, knowing she'd probably be sick in the morning, and not really caring. She was also surprised to see that Inuyasha was just as fond of chocolate as she was, if not more so. I guess there are things I still don't know about him, Kagome thought. But that means we'll probably never run out of things to talk about. She watched him curiously as he suddenly pushed the tray aside, laid out on the bed, and patted his stomach. Kagome crawled over to him and settled on his lap, straddling his hips.**

**"Listen, Kagome," Inuyasha began. "I wondered exactly how I should do this...if I should be traditional or not. But the whole down on one knee thing isn't really me..."**

**Kagome squeaked, suddenly nervous.**

**"So I figured this would be good," He continued. "Just like at Christmas, when I told you what it was I wanted."**

**He reached over and opened the drawer of the bedside table, pulling a small velvet box from it. Inuyasha flipped the box open; inside was a ring tiered three diamond ring. The band looked like it was platinum rather than silver. Kagome's hands covered her mouth, and they trembled badly. He took hold of one of her hands and pulled it close as he freed the ring from the box with his other hand.**

**"I know I already asked you, and you already said yes," Inuyasha said. "But I love you with all my heart, Kagome Higurashi. Will you marry me?"**

**Tears slid down her cheeks. She bent down and kissed him enthusiastically, not stopping even when she began to run out of breath. Chuckling softly, Inuyasha gently pushed her back.**

**"Is that a yes?" he asked.**

**"Yes!" Kagome exclaimed, grinning through her tears. "Of course it's a yes!"**

**Smiling, Inuyasha slid the ring on her finger. Kagome sat back a moment to admire it, then sighed softly and sank down to lay with him. My parents couldn't be more wrong, she thought. Some people are just meant to be together...like me and Inuyasha. She snuggled close to him as he pulled a blanket over them both, then folded his arms around her. There was nowhere Kagome felt more safe or more loved than Inuyasha's arms.**

**Inuyasha struggled through the door, his arms loaded with their bags. Kagome slipped in around him, and he scowled at her. He couldn't really stay angry, though; she was so giddy with joy that she couldn't settled down. Moving past her into the bedroom, he finally set the bags down when he heard the phone ring. Kagome picked it up immediately. Unconcerned, Inuyasha began unpacking their things. He started with the new gloves Kagome had given him for when he rode his bike; his old ones were worn out.**

**He took his time, basking in the afterglow of their time spent together. It was official now; they were engaged. And soon we'll be married, Inuyasha thought, smiling to himself. I'll have to find a way to convince her parents to show up...they absolutely have to be there. He was practically humming to himself as he worked. When he was finished, Inuyasha walked out into the living room to find Kagome still on the phone.**

**"Uh huh...yeah...okay. Thanks for letting me know...uh huh...you too. See you soon, Uncle Akito," Kagome finished.**

**She hung up the phone. Inuyasha noticed immediately that something was wrong; her face was pale and she was trembling as she sank onto the couch. He moved to sit down next to her immediately and put an arm around her.**

**"What's wrong, sweetie?" Inuyasha asked. "Who was that?"**

**"Akito...Akitotor Wolf," Kagome answered. "Koga's uncle...he's been like an uncle to me too. He wanted to tell me some things...they...they canceled Koga's trial."**

**Inuyasha stared at her. "They what!?"**

**"They had to," Kagome said, her eyes filled with tears. "They had a psychiatrist talking to him...and they started to find things out. So they called in Uncle Akito...he's a psychiatrist too, actually. Koga was in bad shape, he said...babbling about all this stuff...it was so bad that they were able to get a warrant to search his parents' house..."**

**"What did they find?" Inuyasha asked, fearing the answer.**

**"Evidence," Kagome said quietly. "Uncle Akito said it was pretty obvious that he was abused...it showed in his violent temper but...that was his father. His mother, she...they found video tapes, Inuyasha...the things she did...he wouldn't even really tell me the details, just...it was..."**

**He didn't need to hear it, he could read it in her face. Inuyasha thought he might be sick. He closed his arms around Kagome tightly and dragged her close. This is sick, he thought. His own mother...that's just sick. He shuddered and tightened his hold on her head, his head buzzing with this new information.**

**"They put him in a psychiatric institution," Kagome said, sniffling. "Uncle Akito said it was something he couldn't have possibly faked. That's why he was acting like he was that day...saying he wanted to protect me. There's...there's something really wrong, Inuyasha."**

**"It's all right, baby," Inuyasha soothed. "It will be all right."**

**"I never knew!" Kagome sobbed. "I was his best friend for so many years and I never saw it!"**

**Inuyasha held her close, stroking her hair as she cried. I want to hate him for always ruining our best moments, he thought. But I can't hate such a pathetic creature. He didn't really believe this excused Koga's behavior, but truth to tell, he was a little uncertain. Perhaps after what he'd gone through, he could no longer distinguish the lines between right and wrong. And it seemed to tear Kagome apart that she hadn't been able to help someone who had been her friend for years. It isn't your fault, little one, Inuyasha thought, rocking her gently. I will make everything right again...I promise...**

**Note: I know some of the names are English like Uncle Akito but I couldn't think of anything else so I just went with the flow.**

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

**Chapter Eighteen: Burning Bridges**

**"I wanted to thank you for taking me, Sango."**

**Kagome glanced sideways at Sango and grinned. She cradled her stomach, feeling blissfully happy. I didn't think it would be that easy, she thought. Hard to believe… It was the middle of September now, a little over a year since she'd met Inuyasha. It was amazing how much their lives had changed since that moment.**

**"He should have been the one to take you," Sango said, scowling.**

**"I told him it was fine," Kagome assured her. "He's going to college, Sango. That's important."**

**"Yeah, I know," Sango conceded grudgingly. "I still can't believe it…Inuyasha, a teacher!"**

**Kagome laughed. "Teaching little hellions like himself, no less. I'm so proud of him."**

**She pulled out a chair at a little table outside the café and sat down. Sango took the seat across from her. They had decided to go out to lunch after her appointment with the doctor, and now they had reason to celebrate. Several reasons, Kagome thought, grinning. I cannot believe he's going to be a teacher. No one had been more shocked than she when he'd announced that he was planning to teach children…troubled children.**

**"So, when did he decide to do this, anyway?" Sango asked.**

**"I don't know," Kagome frowned. "He doesn't always tell me things. Like that thing with his medication."**

**Sango laughed. "Oh, man! Even I forgot about that!"**

**"It's not funny!" Kagome said, scowling. "He shouldn't forget things like that!"**

**"It was probably subconscious," Sango said, grinning. "Inuyasha's one of those guys…the thought of not being able to pass on his genes would really wound his ego. He acts all tough, but he's a real marshmallow when it comes to kids."**

**Kagome sighed, fighting back a grin. It was always so hard to stay mad at Inuyasha. I find out something new every day, it seems, she thought, browsing through the menu. I've never really seen him around kids… It was reassuring to know that he liked children. Especially seeing as they were going to have one, now. Kagome felt a**

**sudden twinge of nerves. She couldn't help being afraid, after what had happened with her other child.**

**"Mmm, the cheese melt sounds good," Sango cooed. "I'm starving."**

**"Me too," Kagome agreed, pushing away her fears. "I think I'm going to have one of these croissant sandwiches…"**

**"Pardon me for interrupting, Kagome…"**

**Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around to find herself facing a middle aged man with short, graying brown hair and slightly beaky features. Surprised, but pleased, she stood up out of her chair to give the man a hug. He returned the hug enthusiastically, chuckling to himself.**

**"Uncle Akito!" Kagome greeted. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I needed to talk to you, Kagome," Akito said, growing quickly serious. "It's about Koga."**

**Kagome frowned and glanced sideways at Sango. The other girl nodded in understanding and stood up, vacating her chair. Akito took up the seat with a nod to Sango, then turned to face Kagome, folded his thin hands in front of him. I thought for sure this would be the last I heard of this, she thought. I guess I was wrong…they're not going to keep this from me after all.**

**"Kagome, Koga is…in bad shape…" Akito began hesitantly. "He…well, he's in the hospital. He hurt himself really badly before we could get him into the psychiatric center."**

**"What does this have to do with me?" Kagome asked quietly. "He isn't my responsibility."**

**"I know that, I know," Akito assured her. "But…you may be our only hope. He's our best witness against his mother. We need him to testify, but he's reluctant to talk to even me."**

**Kagome frowned. "What about the tapes?"**

**"There was a problem with the warrant, I guess," Akito sighed. "So the judge threw them out."**

**"But that isn't fair!" Kagome exclaimed.**

**"I know," Akito agreed.**

**She sat back in her chair, feeling overwhelmed. Kagome stared down at the ring gleaming on her finger and sighed. Akito followed her gaze to the ring, and a smile light his lined face. He had been as much of an uncle to her as any of her blood uncles, and she realized she should have told him about her engagement. Akito opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.**

**"What would you have me do?" Kagome asked.**

**"Just…just visit," Akito said quietly. "See if you can get him to talk to you at all. Please."**

**Kagome sighed. "All right," She conceded. "But not today. Tomorrow."**

**"Thank you, thank you so much," Akito said, reaching out and taking her hand. "This means a lot to me, Kagome, it's really does."**

**"Don't worry about it," Kagome told him. "I'll see you tomorrow."**

**Akito nodded and stood up. They exchanged a last hug before he left. Sango came back a few minutes later, with two plates full of food. Ah, god bless her, Kagome thought, taking her plate. She's really become a good friend to me. Sango sat back down in her chair and, much to Kagome's relief, began talking about her car, rather than the appearance of Akito.**

**"So I was wondering if Inuyasha would mind me going to his shop," Sango said.**

**"I don't think he would," Kagome told her. "But just in case, go later, while he's at school. Talk to Miroku. Just tell him you know me."**

**"All right, thanks," Sango said, smiling. "So, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"**

**Kagome laughed, and picked up her sandwich, taking a bite. This was oddly pleasant, really. She couldn't believe how nice it felt to just talk about mundane things. But there was a bit of worry in the back of her mind about her visit tomorrow. I'm only doing it for Uncle Akito, Kagome thought, sighing. And well…maybe for the little boy Koga used to be. She couldn't help feeling just a little bit responsible for this.**

**Inuyasha dropped his backpack inside the door with a sigh. Oh my god, he thought, rubbing the back of his neck. I never thought this would be so tiring. His body ached, and he found himself longing for Kagome's soft, loving touch. The apartment was**

**dim, however, and he frowned, wondering where she could be. Inuyasha walked to the bedroom and pushed the door open, his lips curling into a smile when he saw her.**

**She was stretched out on the bed wearing one of his t-shirts, the sleeves rolled up and the hem tied to expose her stomach, plus a pair of string bikini panties. What is she doing? he wondered, grinning. A tray of food sat on a stand near the foot of the bed. Inuyasha settled on the edge of the bed and began taking off his boots. Kagome crawled up behind him, her hands sliding up under his shirt, gently along his skin.**

**"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, glancing back at her.**

**"Touching you," Kagome murmured, her breath warm against his ear.**

**"I know that," Inuyasha grumbled. "But why are you so…mmph!"**

**He flailed as she suddenly pulled his shirt up over his head. Laughing, Inuyasha helped her pull his shirt off, then turned to face her, a slow, sexy grin curving his lips. He moved suddenly, pushing her back onto the bed and crawling on top of her. Kagome laughed, snaking her arms around his neck. He cradled her face in his hands, his calloused fingertips sliding gently along her skin.**

**"So, tell me what has you so excited," Inuyasha said. "You're practically glowing."**

**Kagome's eyebrows lifted. "You can't guess?"**

**"I'm tired," Inuyasha complained, pouting. "Just tell me."**

**"Idiot!" Kagome rolled her eyes.**

**She put a hand against his chest and pushed. Inuyasha sat back, startled, as she moved up onto her knees. Kagome reached out, gripping his wrist and drawing his hand towards her, to rest it against her stomach. That's right! he thought, feeling a spark of excitement light in him. She had her appointment with the doctor today. Inuyasha had been thrilled when her home pregnancy test has shown positive, but it wasn't a one hundred percent.**

**"So…so then you're…you…" Inuyasha stammered, his mouth suddenly dry.**

**Kagome sighed in mock exasperation. "Yes, love. We're going to have a baby."**

**Inuyasha let out a yelp of joy and threw his arms around her, dragging her close. Kagome laughed, her small hands resting on his shoulders as she clung to him. He slid an arm down to her thigh, catching it and pulling it against his hip, while the other**

**remained around her back to support her as he lifted her up. Cradling her close, Inuyasha brought her to rest against the pillows, then stretched out next to her. He rested his hand on her stomach, a smiling tugging the corners of his mouth.**

**"I made dinner," Kagome said softly, pointing to the tray.**

**Inuyasha reached out and dragged it close. "I see that. It looks wonderful. And I'm starving."**

**"How was school?" Kagome asked, reaching out for a piece of homemade beef teriyaki.**

**"Challenging," Inuyasha answered, grabbing the piece of teriyaki for her, and holding it up for her.**

**"You can't always treat me like this," Kagome said, smiling. "You'll spoil me."**

**"I fully intend to," Inuyasha informed her as she nibbled at the teriyaki. "I promise to take the best care of you and the baby."**

**Her soft blue eyes warmed as she looked up at him. He closed his free hand around hers, holding to it tightly. They ate in blissful silence; occasionally Inuyasha paused to run his hand over her stomach. He felt oddly at ease, despite that this was going to be a big, daring venture. He found he wasn't at all scared. Kagome was a strong young woman and she was a fantastic artist. They would make it through together.**

**"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured as she pushed away the tray. "Come here."**

**"I am here," Inuyasha teased, even as he scooted closer to her.**

**Kagome looked up at him sleepily. "Hold me."**

**He closed his arms around her and brought her up against him. The feel of her body pressed to him tightly stirred his blood. Oh, man, he thought, nipping gently at her earlobe. I can never get enough of her. Inuyasha rested his head on her shoulder, listening to her breathing until it became even and deep. She'd been up since early morning, doing things for him and for herself.**

**"Rest, love," Inuyasha murmured, resting his hand on her stomach. "We have the rest of our lives to be together, now."**

**Kagome felt nervous as she walked down the hall in the hospital, next to Akito. He had told her the day before that Koga was in bad shape, but she was having some**

**problems believing it. How bad could he really be? Last year, when she had first met Inuyasha, he had seemed fine. But it just got worse and worse as time went on, Kagome thought, frowning. I wonder what happened.**

**"He was asleep last time I checked on him," Akito told her. "He's doing better physically, but mentally, he's in bad shape."**

**He stopped in front of a door and raised his eyebrows. Kagome took a deep breath and nodded. Akito opened the door and Kagome followed him inside. Koga was asleep on a hospital bed. She was shocked at how he looked; his hair was messy, his face was gray and haggard, and his breathing was shallow. As she stepped closer she noted something on the inside of the wrist. Kagome focused for a moment, and was shocked to see that it was stitches.**

**"He…he didn't…did he?" Kagome stammered, her eyes wide.**

**Akito sighed. "He did. But he won't tell me anything close to why he's doing all this."**

**"He hasn't told you anything?" Kagome asked. "Nothing at all?"**

**"Not a damn thing," Akito answered, shaking his head. "In fact, he barely talks."**

**Kagome frowned. She walked slowly, quietly to the side of the hospital bed and looked down at Koga. Sudden anger flared up in her. This is where Inuyasha was after you shot him! she thought, her eyes narrowing. The anger faded, though, almost as quickly as it had risen. She knew that Inuyasha could be angry at Koga for a long time, and probably would be, but she had never been that kind of person. Kagome reached out, gingerly resting her hand on his forehead. To her surprise, his eyes flickered open.**

**"Kag…ome?" Koga rasped. It was the first time she could remember him using her first name in a long time.**

**"Yeah," Kagome answered quietly. "Uncle Akito asked me to come visit you. He said you wouldn't talk to him."**

**"Can't. Won't…won't…too…" He struggled to speak, as if the words wouldn't come out of his throat.**

**"Shhh, it's okay," Kagome soothed. "You don't have to tell me anything right now."**

**Koga stared at her for a long moment, then nodded. He closed his eyes then, and Kagome sighed. Why do I have to be such a softie? she wondered, stepping back from the hospital bed. I shouldn't care. After what he did to me and Inuyasha, I shouldn't care. But she did. She had never been the type to stay angry. As she walked out into the hall, she felt Akito take hold of her arm.**

**"I know what you're going to say," Kagome sighed. "And…Uncle Akito, I just don't know if I can do this!"**

**"I won't ask you to if you can't," Akito told her. "But I could use any help you could give. I don't ask this for me or Koga alone. I'm afraid of what…what my sister in law might do to other children."**

**"I know, I know," Kagome groaned. "What is it you want me to do, exactly?"**

**"Just talk to him," Akito answered. "See if you can get him to tell you anything. If you try a couple of times and you've made absolutely no progress, I won't ask you back. I can promise you that."**

**"All right," Kagome agreed, reluctantly. "I'll stop by once or twice, I guess. But I can't spend too much time! I've been helping Inuyasha."**

**Akito smiled. "I wouldn't want you to give up your life, Kagome. Just a few hours of your time. And thank you so much." Akito sighed heavily. "I feel like I don't know my own brother…my sister in law is crazy…and the rest of our family is dead or doesn't want anything to do with us. You and Koga are all I have left."**

**Kagome winced. He had to say that, didn't he? she thought, sighing. But she understood. Especially now, with her parents not talking to her. Besides, it would only be a couple of hours a week. It wasn't like she was going to be spending every day with him. She just hoped that Inuyasha would understand. If he says no, then I won't, Kagome thought resolutely. I won't do it if it really bothers him. I love him too much for that.**

**Kagome had been planning to tell Inuyasha about helping Koga, but he was so joyous when he came through the door that she just couldn't. There was light sparkling in his dark eyes and a boyish grin on his face. She stood up to meet him, and squeaked when he grabbed her suddenly, sweeping her off her feet. Kagome let out a startled laugh and threw her arms around him, clinging to him tightly until he put her back down.**

**"What's gotten into you?" Kagome asked, a little breathless.**

**"You are a genius," Inuyasha said enigmatically, picking her up against, this time cradling her in his arms.**

**Kagome's eyes widened a bit. "I know that. That's why you're happy?"**

**"No," Inuyasha laughed. "I just saw the greatest thing, love. You know how you sent Sango to our garage yesterday?"**

**"Yeah," Kagome frowned. "What happened?"**

**"Miroku went crazy," Inuyasha explained as he carried Kagome into the bedroom. "Apparently he really liked her. He wouldn't stop talking about her. I swear, he was practically gushing!"**

**Kagome felt a grin creeping into the corners of her mouth. She would have loved to see that, too. Miroku needs a woman in his life, she thought. She squeaked as Inuyasha tossed her lightly onto the bed, then jumped up next to her. He pinned her to the bed, his mouth ravishing hers with hungry kisses. Kagome squirmed beneath him, eventually pushing him away for a breath of air.**

**"Yikes!" Kagome gasped. "You're awfully excited about this."**

**Inuyasha smiled. "You've changed my life, my beautiful little artist. It means more to me than you can ever guess."**

**"It's because I love you, my big, bad hanyou," Kagome murmured, her voice gently teasing.**

**"If you love me, you'll make me supper," Inuyasha said, affecting a pout.**

**"More like my big, bad pig!" Kagome exclaimed, laughing. "All right, if you let me up, I'll make dinner."**

**Inuyasha let out a boyish whoop of joy and leapt off the bed. She watched him, unable to fight a smile. I'll tell him later, she thought, as she climbed down off the bed. No way am I gonna risk spoiling this mood right now. She could hear Inuyasha in the kitchen, singing "Arms Wide Open", and she snickered. Never figured him for liking Creed, Kagome thought, as she skipped into the kitchen to throw her arms around him. Takes all kinds.**

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

**Chapter Nineteen: Jealousy**

**Inuyasha sat on the couch, in the dark, glowering at the red digital numbers of the radio clock. Nine o' clock, he thought, and she still isn't home. He must have been out of his mind, to allow Kagome to help Akitotor and Koga Wolf. The days she went, she was always coming home late, and she talked often about it, too. All the memories she had of growing up with Koga. Inuyasha was frustrated, and annoyed. He wanted to spend some time with her…and not hear about Koga Wolf! He heard keys in the door knob and stood up. The door swung open. He had every intention of issuing her an ultimatum the second she stepped in the door, but he never got the chance. Kagome made a beeline across the room and straight into his arms. Damnit, Inuyasha thought, closing his arms around her. I'm such an idiot. She was shaking. He pulled her down onto the couch and held her, stroking her hair, until she relaxed.**

**"I'm sorry," Kagome sniffed, pulling back a little.**

**"Let me guess," Inuyasha said wryly. "You guys made a major breakthrough today."**

**Kagome shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."**

**That's a first, Inuyasha thought. Out loud he said, "Well, then, you don't have to. We can do something to take your mind off of it."**

**Kagome smiled up at him. Her blue eyes were warm, if a little watery from unshed tears. She wound her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth softly against his. Pleasantly surprised, he tightened his hold on her, dragging her close as he kissed her back. Inuyasha shifted beneath her, and she settled neatly in his lap. Her fingers curled in his hair, holding his mouth to hers, until he had to pull back to catch her breath.**

**"Wow," Inuyasha panted, staring down at her. "What's that for?"**

**"I've missed you," Kagome murmured, peaking at him demurely from beneath her lashes. "I promised to help Uncle Akito, and I always keep my promises. But I'd rather be here with you."**

**"I'm glad to hear that," Inuyasha said, nuzzling her hair. "So, do you want me to tell you how school was?"**

**"No," Kagome said, nipping lightly at his neck. "Right now I want you to be quiet…"**

**Her hands slid under his shirt, gliding lightly over his skin. Inuyasha lifted her arms when she tugged insistently at his shirt, and helped her pull it off. Her fingertips ran**

**along his skin, tracing little patterns and whorls. He shivered, his lashes fluttering. Kagome paused and smiled up at him wickedly.**

**"Perhaps not too quiet," She murmured.**

**Her lips brushed his chest, and he sighed softly. Kagome slid her hands down his belly, following the path of her fingers with her mouth. Inuyasha rested his hands on her head, closing his eyes, and relishing the feel of her mouth traveling slowly downward. Her fingers unfastened his jeans, and he lifted his hips obediently for her to pull them down. He was already hard from her teasing kissing. Kagome wrapped her fingers around him, and he groaned when she closed her mouth around him.**

**Inuyasha gasped softly, closing his fingers tightly in her hair. Her mouth moved slowly up and down along him, making him shiver and moan. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her mouth, hot and moist, around his length. Kagome continued, one hand slipping around him to follow the movement of his mouth. He squirmed on the couch, trying to maintain his control.**

**"Damnit," Inuyasha growled under his breath.**

**Her mouth tightened around him. He panted softly, fighting the urge to lift his hips and thrust. The fingers of Kagome's free hand curled around his thigh, gripping in what might have been an attempt to hold him in place. Inuyasha groaned, tightening his fingers in her hair, and lifting her head. She looked at him questioningly, her eyebrows lifting. He dragged her up onto his lap, his breathing coming out in a soft hiss as she rubbed against him.**

**His hands quested beneath her shirt, drawing it up and over her head. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed her down onto the couch, pinning her beneath him. He unfastened her jeans and tugged them down around her knees. Kagome shivered, moaning softly, as he slipped his hand between her thighs, and stroked her gently. She lifted her hips against his hand eagerly. Inuyasha chuckled, and dipped his index finger inside her.**

**As he slid his fingers in and out of her, she lifted her hips to match his rhythm. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back, moans slipping from between her parted lips. Kagome panted softly, her cries becoming louder as Inuyasha increased the pace of his thrusts. Soon he felt her body clenched, felt the warm rush of hot feminine honey against his hand. Pleased with himself, he sat back, licking the taste of her from his fingers.**

**"What's gotten into you?" Inuyasha asked, when Kagome had regained some of her composure.**

**"Raging pregnant woman hormones," Kagome panted.**

**Inuyasha laughed. "Sounds good to me."**

**She wrinkled her nose at him, and reached her hands up, grabbing for him. He lowered herself on top of her, moaning as she squirmed beneath him. Kagome struggled with one hand to pull her jeans off her legs, freeing them so she could part her thighs easily. Inuyasha braced himself above her, lowering his head to kiss her mouth hungrily. She sighed against his lips, her fingers wrapping in his hair, her hips lifting up against his. He nipped gently at her lower lip, teasing her, then slid deep inside her.**

**Inuyasha traced the lines and contours of her body with his fingertips as he moved inside her. She moaned softly, her lashes fluttering dramatically. His fingers slid up over the peak of her breast, teasing her nipple gently, then ran up along her neck, to tenderly trace her lips. Kagome sighed, and he could feel her body trembling. Inuyasha sank against her, pressing his face against her neck, and allowing himself to lose control. He groaned softly, his hand finding hers and holding tight as he came inside her.**

**They lay tangled together for a long time afterwards, catching their breath, letting the sweat on their skin cool. Inuyasha trailed his fingers down her stomach, feeling content for the first time in a week. It never seemed to matter the place, time, or situation; sex with Kagome was always more than just sex. He could see how much she loved him reflected in her pale blue eyes.**

**"How about we go out Saturday night?" Inuyasha murmured against her ear.**

**"Sounds like fun," Kagome said, her voice sleepy. "Where do you want to go?"**

**"Don't care," Inuyasha told her, snuggling close to her. "As long as I'm with you."**

**"Let's go to Chuck E Cheese," Kagome muttered.**

**Inuyasha laughed. "What? Why?"**

**"I wanna play in the ball pen," Kagome answered, grinning.**

**Inuyasha chuckled. He grabbed the throw blanket from the foot of the couch and pulled it over both of them. Although the couch was as by no means as comfortable as their bed, he had absolutely no desire to move. I can't wait for Saturday, he thought, closing his arms tightly around her. It will be so wonderful to spend time with her again. Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh contently, and smiled. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift into a cat nap.**

**"But Kagome, I really believe we're making a breakthrough."**

**Kagome bit her lip. But it's Saturday, she thought, staring at her Uncle Akito. And I told Inuyasha we'd go out Saturday. It was true, however, that they'd gotten a lot from Koga. He'd told them a few things about what his father had done to him. So far they couldn't get him to talk about his mother. But he was doing well, and if Kagome left now, he might stop. Koga never seemed to want to talk without her there.**

**"It's only this one time," Akito cajoled. "We need you, Kagome. He only talks to you. You must make him feel safe."**

**"I know that, but…" Kagome hesitated. "Well, I just haven't been spending a lot of time with Inuyasha lately…"**

**"But surely he understands," Akito argued. "He loves you. He must know that this is important to you."**

**It's important to you, Kagome thought. Out loud she said, "Only this one time. That's it."**

**"Thank you so much!" Akito exclaimed, hugging her quickly. "Go call him, then hurry back."**

**Akito hurried back to Koga's room. Kagome sighed, and headed down the hall to the pay phone. I should probably get a cell, she thought, dropping quarters into the slot. She quickly dialed home, and waited as the phone rang. Although she was ashamed of the thought, she hoped he would not be there. It would be easier to talk into the answering machine. However, luck was not with Kagome tonight.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, hon, it's me."**

**"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha asked. "I thought you'd be home by now."**

**"I know, I know," Kagome replied. "Look, I…I really want to spend time with you but…well, we've really made progress tonight. And Uncle Akito asked me to stay late and I…well, I told him this would be the only time…"**

**There was silence on the other end. Kagome held he breath, waiting for him to reply. Certainly he would have something to say, wouldn't he? Inuyasha was silent for so long that she almost thought he'd hung up. Finally she heard him sigh heavily.**

**"All right," Inuyasha said. "As long as it's just tonight."**

**"It is," Kagome assured him. "I promise. Now, I have to go! I'll be home late, so you don't have to wait up for me but…well, if you do, that would be nice…"**

**"Maybe," Inuyasha said. "If not, I'll see you in the morning."**

**The line went dead. Kagome sighed, hanging up the phone, and resting her head against the wall. Stupid, she thought. I shouldn't be doing this but…I really do want to help. She felt horribly torn. Inuyasha was the man she loved, who she wanted to spend her life with. Koga was, or at least had been, her friend, someone she'd known all her life. Grumbling beneath her breath, Kagome headed back to Koga's room.**

**Inuyasha was waiting, again. Every single time, he thought, scowling at the blank T.V. screen. She's been working with that Akito for over a month, and we never spend time together anymore. He'd believe her, when she'd told him it would only be once. Since then, it had been every single time. And for Koga! Inuyasha thought furiously. The guy who shot me!**

**He took a deep breath. Really, he needed to try to be reasonable. It was hard for him to understand, but he should accept her desire to help someone. It was one of her good qualities. Inuyasha was jealous, and he knew it; the dreaded thought of losing her to Koga Wolf kept creeping up on him. She's just too nice, he thought, sighing. If she wasn't the way she is, she probably never would have given me the time of day. He knew that, and he was grateful for who she was.**

**Inuyasha relaxed. Certainly tonight she wouldn't let him down. She'd said herself that she desperately needed a break. She'll be here, he thought firmly. I know she will. As if to break his hopes, the phone rang. He dragged himself off of the couch and picked it up off the hook. Inuyasha waited a moment, then hit the talk button and lifted the phone to his ear.**

**"Hello?" He asked quietly.**

**"Inuyasha…it's Kagome," She spoke from the other end of the line.**

**Inuyasha sighed. "Where are you?"**

**"I, uh…I'm helping Uncle Akito," Kagome answered hesitantly. "We…we've made a real breakthrough, Inuyasha. We think we understand why…why Koga did what he did."**

**"Great," Inuyasha muttered. "When are you coming home? We're supposed to be going home."**

**"Well, I…I need to stay," Kagome said quietly. "Just for another hour or so…Koga's really worked up and…well…we need to calm him down."**

**Inuyasha gritted his teeth. I can't believe she's doing this again! he thought, scowling. She promised me! He was absolutely furious. He could hear Kagome's voice on the other end of the line, calling his name, but he could not make himself answer. Snarling, he jabbed the talk button, hanging up on her. Inuyasha hurled the phone across the room, not even flinching when it smacked into the wall, breaking apart. He glanced around, his fingers clenching and unclenching, looking for something else to throw.**

**A glass sat on the counter. Inuyasha picked it up, hurling it in the same direction as the phone. It shattered, raining down pieces of broken glass into the carpet. It felt good. I can't destroy everything, he thought, throwing himself down on the couch. I'd almost like to throttle her! Beneath his anger, he was hurt. How could she want to be with Koga, rather than him? Inuyasha rolled onto his side, squeezing his eyes shut. This was not at all how he'd imagined this night to go.**

**Kagome sighed, leaning wearily against the wall. It was after midnight, and she was completely exhausted. This is insane, she thought. Together, she and Akito had managed to find a connection between Koga's past and why he had tried to shoot her. All those years, she'd been the only person he'd felt safe around, felt cared about around. He'd been jealous, and furious, when she started Inuyasha. Koga had been jealous, and he hadn't wanted to lose her. Creepy, Kagome thought, shivering. It's like something from an episode of Law and Order.**

**It was a difficult task to unlock her car and climb inside. The drive home seemed unbelievably long to her. Kagome was quiet as she crept into the apartment, which was completely dark. She paused, noticing the faint glitter of moonlight hitting something on the floor. Creeping over to the spot, she saw it was broken glass. What happened? she wondered, glancing around. Inuyasha was asleep on the couch.**

**He must be furious, Kagome thought. I don't blame him…I should have just come home tonight. Moving silently, she stepped over to the side of the couch. His face was so peaceful when he slept. She ran her fingers along his cheek, and jumped back, startled, when his eyes flickered open. Inuyasha sat up abruptly. He took a look at the clock, then turned his gaze on her. His dark eyes were so full of cold and fury that it made Kagome shake.**

**"So, you're home," Inuyasha sneered. "How nice of you to show your face."**

**"I…Inuyasha…" Kagome stammered, taking a step back. "I…I'm sorry. I really am…I know I should have-"**

**"Shut up!" Inuyasha roared.**

**Kagome stumbled backward, her eyes widening. She'd never, ever seen him this angry. Despite herself, tears stung her eyes. This is all my fault, she thought, backpedaling quickly as Inuyasha stalked towards her. She couldn't seem to find her voice. Her throat had closed, and not a sound escaped her lips. Kagome kept backing up until she ran into the door.**

**"I want you out of here," Inuyasha murmured, his voice dangerously soft. "Now."**

**"But Inuyasha…" Kagome protested weakly, her voice barely more than a whisper.**

**"Now!" Inuyasha shouted. "Get out! Now! I don't want you here anymore!"**

**She shrieked in surprise as he grabbed her arm, his grip tight enough to be bruised. Inuyasha hauled her away from the door long enough to open it, then thrust her out into the night. Before she could react, he had slammed the door in her face. For long moments Kagome could do nothing but stare at the closed door. Then it hit her, really hit her, and she groaned, dropping to her knees. Loud sobs made her whole body shake.**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, pounding her fists against the door. "Inuyasha! Open up! Please!"**

**The door didn't open. Kagome cried until her throat was roar. She could feel a strange clenching pain in her stomach, and she went still. No, no, no! She thought, starting to panic. No! Calm down, calm down, calm down, calm… Working around her fright, she dragged in deep breaths, until her body stopped shaking. By the time she had calmed herself, the pain in her stomach had receded. Just my imagination, Kagome assured herself, resting her hand on her stomach. Nothing more, just my imagination.**

**Sitting back on her heels, she stared at the door. I'm so, so stupid, she thought, sighing heavily. He has every right to be angry with me. I'm angry with me! Kagome was horrified with herself. Inuyasha meant everything to her, and she had ruined it. No, she thought, shaking her head. I'm not just going to give up. She straightened, forcing herself to her feet.**

**"Inuyasha," Kagome called. "Inuyasha, I don't know if you can hear me but…I'm sorry. And you have every right to be angry. I deserve it." She took a deep breath. "But I love you. And you know that. I know you won't listen to me now, and I don't blame you. So I'll going to go to my parents' house. I'm going to give you time to calm down. But I will be back. Koga was my friend for a lot of years, that's true but…you mean more to me than he does. And I'll prove that to you if it's the last thing I ever do."**

**She was out of breath. Kagome turned away from the door, out of words to say. Anything she said now would be pointless; he wouldn't listen, not now. I am the stupidest person in the world, Kagome thought, as she climbed into her car. I know better than this, I really do. Tears suddenly rolled down her cheeks; she hadn't thought she'd had any left. The fear that she might not be able to fix this almost strangled her. She hoped against hope that this would not be a lesson she'd learned too late.**

**Inuyasha sat against the door, completely worn out. Listening to Kagome's sobs had torn his heart to pieces. When she had stopped crying, he expected her to start yelling, banging on the door, anything to get him to let her back in. Instead she had told him that she was sorry. Listening to her speak, he had been torn between anger and the deep love for her that he could not banish. Inuyasha had heard her tell him that she would come back, when he had calmed down. I needed to hear that, he thought, wiping a stray tear away from his cheek. I really, really needed to hear that.**

**He was still angry. Inuyasha knew it would take him awhile to calm down; jealousy had consumed him. But she wasn't going to let his anger stop her. At least she knows what she did was wrong, and regrets it, he thought. He was remembering how tightly he had gripped her arm when he'd forced her out the door. And she's pregnant! Inuyasha agonized, dropping his head into his hands. What the hell is wrong with me? This whole thing was a big disaster. One way or another, they had to find a way to resolve it.**

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

**Chapter Twenty: Love Undying**

**Kagome lay on her bed, curled up beneath the blankets, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were swollen and her throat raw from so much crying. It's like all my confidence completely disappeared, she thought, just as soon as I got back here. She was in her room, back at her parents' house. Nothing had changed, really. Her dressers and closet were almost completely empty, but that was all. In the week since Kagome had returned to her parents' house, the only thing that had changed was her.**

**It wasn't just her dwindling confidence. It was her growing fear…and her growing belly. At just over four months into her pregnancy, she was really beginning to show. What will I do? Kagome wondered, swallowing hard. My child can't live without a father… Her child! How foolish the whole thing seemed, now. Here she was, pregnant, and the baby's father wanted nothing to do with her. He hasn't called or anything, she thought. I was hoping, just maybe, he would.**

**"Kagome?"**

**She jumped, startled, and lifted her head to look at the door. Her mother stood in the doorway. Mrs. Higurashi was concerned for her daughter. It was obvious in the lines of her face. Kagome knew her mother would never enter without knocking, so she must have missed the knock. Mrs. Higurashi smiled sadly, then came over to the bed and sat down. She ran fingers through her daughter's hair, hoping to soothe her.**

**"Maybe you should go see him, honey," Mrs. Higurashi suggested gently.**

**"I can't," Kagome whispered, her voice almost gone from crying. "What if…what if he gets angry again?"**

**"Inuyasha wouldn't really hurt you," Higurashi assured her. "He loves you. That's easy enough to see."**

**Kagome sniffled. "He was so mad…"**

**"And he had every right to be," Mrs. Higurashi admonished. "Honey, I know you want to help Akito and Koga, but what about yourself? Would you destroy your relationship for this?"**

**"N…no," Kagome stammered. "I love him, mom, I really do. I just wanted to help."**

**Mrs. Higurashi sighed softly and leaned down, hugging her daughter gently. Kagome's swollen belly was cause for caution now, as far as hugs went. Rolling onto her back, Kagome rested a hand on her stomach and smiled sheepishly up at her**

**mother. She didn't approve of this, she thought, biting her lip. But she and dad have been so understanding this past week.**

**"I was pregnant at your age, you know," Mrs. Higurashi said quietly.**

**Kagome's eyes widened. "You were?"**

**"Yes," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "Of course, I was also married. Things were a little different back then. A lot of people still hadn't shaken the idea of marrying young, and well…I loved your father."**

**"But you disapprove of Inuyasha and I?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows lifting.**

**"I'm your mother," Mrs. Higurashi said softly. "You're my baby. I couldn't have any more children after I had you. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret later."**

**I've already done something I regret, Kagome thought, sighing heavily. And I wouldn't regret marrying Inuyasha. Never! She stared at the slope of her belly and wondered what she would do if she couldn't find her confidence to fix this mistake. Her child needed to have a father. Would Inuyasha even want to be involved? Of course he would, Kagome thought fiercely. He would never, never abandon his child! He wouldn't abandon someone he loved…unlike her.**

**I don't deserve him, she thought, fighting back tears. He said he wasn't good enough for me, but I'm the one who isn't good enough for him. Tears ran down her cheeks. She hadn't thought she'd had anymore to shed. Kagome would have to get her things from Inuyasha's apartment. No doubt all those reminders of me make him angry, she thought miserably. She was being completely unreasonable…but she didn't care. It was hard to be reasonable, feeling the way she felt.**

**Inuyasha stared morosely at his sandwich. If there was one thing he was sorely missing, it was Kagome's cooking. Okay, I'm missing way more than that, he admitted to himself. Why hasn't she come back? She hadn't even so much as called. Was everything she had said that night just a lie? He couldn't believe it. Inuyasha didn't want to believe such things of her. But how can she keep helping Koga and not so much as call me? he wondered, snarling in frustration.**

**A loud knocking on the door caught his attention. Kagome? No, it couldn't be her. She didn't knock like that, and besides, she had a key. Inuyasha stood up and went to the door, pulling it open. He was not at all happy to see Akitotor Wolf standing in the**

**doorway. Blocking the door, he refused to let Akito inside. The man looked more than a little nervous.**

**"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.**

**"I uh…uh, it's about…Kagome," Akito stammered.**

**"What about her?" Inuyasha demanded. "In case you didn't know, she doesn't live here anymore."**

**Akito sighed. "I know. And this is really all my fault. Please…don't be angry with her."**

**Inuyasha frowned. He certainly wouldn't except Kagome to send Akito to plead her case. She just wasn't like that. Leaning against the door frame, he folded his arms over his chest and watched the other man. Inside, he was hoping for a good explanation. In his heart he wanted for Akito to tell him something, like that it really had been his fault that Kagome had spent so much time away. Inuyasha quickly got his wish.**

**"I kept goading her to stay," Akito explained. "She didn't want to, and I knew I shouldn't have, but…she was helping so much. Koga responds well to her presence. He feels safe around her. He's the only real family I have left…I wanted to help him."**

**Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his forehead. "So where is she, then? She said she'd be back, but I haven't heard from her at all."**

**"No?" Akito chuckled. "Honestly, you've known her for more than a year. You've been living together for months, and she's carrying your child…but you don't know how low her confidence is?"**

**"Well I…that is…she sounded pretty confident," Inuyasha stammered, shifting on his feet.**

**"Kagome can be a little stupid when it comes to the people she loves," Akito said. "She wanted to help me, because I'm like family. Family is very important to her. And so are you. She's scared to come back…what if you tell her you don't want her anymore?"**

**Inuyasha's eyebrows lifted. "How do you know all that?"**

**"It's my job," Akito responded, grinning.**

**Inuyasha blinked, and chuckled softly. He was glad that Akito left soon, instead of trying to invite himself in. He had so much to think about, and his mind was buzzing.**

**She doesn't have the power to say no to her loved ones, he thought, smiling slightly. I should know that well by now. And she'd realized that she'd made a mistake. It's stupid to stay angry at her, Inuyasha thought, dropping down onto the couch. People make mistakes after all. I most certainly have.**

**He longed to see her. Maybe when he saw her, all his confusion would clear. If he could only see her…Inuyasha sighed. Another knock interrupted his thoughts. Akito again? he wondered, but he doubted it. The knock was soft, hesitant…could it be? He stood up and moved quickly to the door, jerking it open. Kagome stood in the doorway.**

**His breath caught in his throat. How could she look so beautiful? Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, her clothing was rumpled, and her hair was tangled. She wore bunny slippers on her feet. But she's breathtaking, Inuyasha thought, gazing at her. He thought perhaps it had something to do with the roundness of her belly, which showed even beneath her loose t-shirt.**

**"I uh…I…" Kagome stammered, keeping her eyes on her feet. "I just…figured I'd…get my…my things. So…you don't have to…"**

**Inuyasha reached out, catching her beneath the chin. She went silent. He pulled her inside and closed the door, then stopped, looking at her. What he wanted more than anything was to hold her, but he was nervous. He knew he'd hold her tight, and that couldn't be good for her stomach. Finally Inuyasha stepped around behind her and wound his arms around her, dragging her against his chest. Kagome sighed and relaxed against him, silent sobs making her quiver.**

**"I can't stay angry at you," Inuyasha murmured, nuzzling her hair. "I never could."**

**Kagome sniffed. "I…I c-c-can't even…begin to tell you…h-how sorry I am…I didn't mean to…you're…I love you…I…"**

**"Shhhh," Inuyasha soothed, rocking her gently. "It's all right, baby. It's all right now. Just calm down, sweetie, please."**

**He hated seeing her in tears. Inuyasha led her to the couch and sat her down, still cradling her against his chest. She turned in his arms, snuggling against him. Looking down at her, he realized just how much he'd missed her. Kagome's fingers curled in the material of his shirt, clinging to him desperately. Inuyasha sat back on the couch, chuckling softly, gently prying her fingers open.**

**"It's all right," He said. "I'm not going anywhere."**

**"I..I won't go anymore," Kagome stammered. "If…if you don't want me to, I promise I won't."**

**"Don't worry," Inuyasha murmured, gently stroking her cheek. "We'll compromise, okay? We'll find a way to work it out."**

**Kagome sat up, wiping unshed tears from her eyes. The pale blue of her irises was awash with joy when she looked at him. Inuyasha cradled her face in his hands, wiping at her tears with his thumbs. It was hard to be angry with her, when he had not seen her in a week. She reached out, her hands echoing his as she cradled his face. He sighed, leaning his cheek against the smooth skin of her palm.**

**"I do it help Akito, and Koga, because I've known him so long," Kagome explained quietly. "But never doubt for a second that I'd much rather be here, with you."**

**"I thought you weren't going to come back," Inuyasha admitted softly. "I was so angry when I threw you out, but I would never have forgiven myself if you hadn't come back."**

**Kagome smiled. "I would have come back, Inuyasha."**

**Sighing, he closed his arms around her and dragged her close again. Kagome settled against his chest, resting her head beneath his chin. He watched her play with the ring around her finger idly as she leaned against him. Chuckling, Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair. His gaze drifted to her stomach, which was growing larger and rounder. That's my child in there, he thought, smiling to himself.**

**"You know," Inuyasha said. "We should probably be married when the child is born."**

**"Mmm," Kagome murmured in agreement. "But…I mean…we haven't had time and…I thought we were going to wait."**

**"Until when?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't want to wait anymore."**

**Kagome shifted and looked up at him. As she sat back, he slid his hand beneath her loose shirt and rested it on her stomach. She smiled, and closed her hand over his. Inuyasha knew it wouldn't be very long before the baby was kicking all the time, and the thought made him excited.**

**"I don't want to wait anymore, either," Kagome said softly.**

**Grinning, Inuyasha scooped her up into his arms and lifted her off the couch. She laughed softly, throwing her arms around his neck, and clinging to him tightly. Into the bedroom he went, and set her on the bed, then stretched out next to her. His hand continued to gently caress her belly. Kagome watched him, a smile curving her lips, her pale blue eyes heavy lidded and somewhat sleepy.**

**"I was thinking of something small," Inuyasha murmured. "Friends and family only."**

**"If my parents even want to come," Kagome sighed.**

**"They'll come," Inuyasha assured her. "And you…you're going to need time to find a dress. One to accommodate that belly!"**

**Kagome stuck her tongue out. "Hey, this is half your fault, you know!"**

**"I know," Inuyasha laughed. "How about…three weeks?"**

**"That's not a lot of time," Kagome said.**

**"You don't think we can do it?" Inuyasha asked, his eyebrows lifting.**

**Kagome grinned. "We can."**

**Chuckling, he nuzzled his lips against her neck. She sighed softly and settled against the pillows. Inuyasha stroked her cheek, staring down into her pale blue eyes. I'll get her parents to come, he thought, tracing her lips with his fingertip. There's no way they're going to miss her wedding. He rested his head on her chest and snuggled up close to her side. In truth, he hadn't slept much since she'd been gone, and now he could barely keep his eyes open.**

**"Welcome home, sweetheart," Inuyasha murmured.**

**Kagome chuckled. "Thanks, sleepyhead." She pulled a blanket over both of them and closed her arms around him, watching him as he drifted off into a peaceful nap.**

**Kagome held her breath, waiting. She had just told Koga about her and Inuyasha's wedding, and was waiting to see what his reaction would be. His face was blank. The stress of the past few months had changed him, as well; his face was haggard, and black circles ringed his eyes. He looks like hell, Kagome thought, chewing her lower lip. I wonder how he feels about all this.**

**"I won't be able to make it," Koga said suddenly.**

**"What?" Kagome asked, startled.**

**Koga smiled. "To your wedding. I'm afraid I won't be able to make it."**

**"Oh," Kagome laughed. "That's okay. I'll bring pictures."**

**"Kagome, would you do something for me?" Koga asked suddenly.**

**"Depends on what it is," Kagome answered cautiously.**

**Koga reached out, and rested his hand on hers. She could see the scar from the stitches along his wrist, where he had cut himself. He's barely a shadow of himself, she thought, tears welling in her eyes. Kagome sat still, allowing him to hold her hand. She'd noticed that it brought him some comfort. After everything they'd learned, she could understand what had driven Koga to such extremes. She could never approve, but she could understand.**

**"Tell him I'm sorry," Koga said hoarsely. "Please."**

**"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, startled again.**

**Koga nodded. "I've been thinking a lot lately, Kagome. My…my father was like that. Possessive, arrogant, rude…I feel like…I was turning into him."**

**Kagome nodded. She kept quiet, but closed her fingers comfortingly around his. When Koga spoke about his parents, she offered him all the support she could. If she tried to speak, unless he asked her a question directly, he would clam up. It wasn't that long ago that I hated him, Kagome thought. Now he's so pathetic, I just feel sorry for him.**

**"My father would have done something like that," Koga continued. "And I…suppose I should apologize to you, too. You're the only person who's ever been there for me."**

**"Don't forget Uncle Akito," Kagome reminded him softly.**

**"I know," Koga said. "But you have no reason to help me. None at all. Not after what I put you through. I wanted…to thank you…"**

**Kagome sighed. She reached out and hugged him gently, then stood up. This is getting to be too much, she thought, rubbing her temples. It's tiring and stressful and…ugh! Akito was standing in the doorway, watching them. Every time she tried to tell him how tired she was, he went on and on about how much good she was doing**

**for Koga. Kagome simply didn't have the ability to say no, not when Akito was so relieved at Koga's improvement.**

**"When will I see you again?" Koga asked quietly.**

**"I don't know," Kagome sighed. "I…I'm tired, you know…"**

**"She's done great work, though, hasn't she, Kog?" Akito cut in, grinning broadly.**

**"She has," Koga agreed. "And please don't call me that."**

**Kagome grinned. "How about Thursday?"**

**"Sounds great!" Akito chirped.**

**He didn't wait for her to respond, but left the room. I wish I was more like Inuyasha, Kagome thought, not for the first time. She turned to leave, but felt Koga grab her hand. Surprised, she turned back to him. Koga pulled her down beside the bed and leaned close to her.**

**"Friday," He whispered. "Go rest, and spend time with your fiancé."**

**"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.**

**Koga smiled. "Go on, Kag. I'll be fine."**

**"Okay, Kog," Kagome said, narrowing her eyes on him pointedly.**

**"Oh, fine, you win," Koga groaned, sinking back onto the pillows.**

**Kagome laughed softly to herself as she left the room. Sometimes she actually enjoyed his company. Especially when he did things like that. It was Monday, which meant she had the rest of today, and until Friday, to spend time with Inuyasha. And to plan our wedding, she thought, a smile tugging at her lips. I'll call Sango and…and maybe Rin! Although they weren't closed, Kagome had spent some time talking to Rin since she had turned in Koga, and had found her to be surprisingly good company.**

**Kagome waved a quick good-bye to Akito, who was attending another patient. He smiled at her, and she sighed. I'm such a sucker, she thought. She knew that Akito had met Inuyasha, and he'd said he approved of him. Maybe I should bring Inuyasha here, she thought, so he can see that Koga's changed. Er, maybe. If she did, it wouldn't be**

**until after their wedding. Kagome wanted everything to go smoothly from now on, so she would wait and see. Nothing would take her away from Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

**Notice: You'll notice in this chapter that the actual wedding is not written out. Why? Well, how many people don't know what happens during a wedding? Let me see a show of hands...Right, that's what I thought. It's a tedious scene, both to write and to read. I did write the reception, though, so please don't lynch me.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Reception**

**Inuyasha knocked on the door of the Higurashi family house, and waited. Part of him felt guilty; in order to be here, he'd had to tell Kagome a little white lie. While she was at the doctor with Sango, getting an ultrasound, he absolutely had to talk to her parents. They'd been trying for the last three weeks to convince her parents to come to the wedding, but they'd been unresponsive. Now Kagome believed he was at a make-up class for school.**

**The door opened. Mrs. Higurashi eyed him warily as he stepped into her living room. Inuyasha understood why she was so upset; Kagome was her baby. Still, there's no reason for this, he thought, as he sat gingerly on their expensive white leather couch. Mrs. Higurashi and her husband sat across from him. He took a deep breath, dropping his hands onto his lap, and spoke.**

**"I'm sure you know why I'm here," Inuyasha said. "So I won't waste your time. As you know, because we've been calling you for weeks, Kagome and I are getting married tomorrow."**

**"We know," Mrs. Higurashi said coolly. Her eyes, the same pale blue as Kagome's, narrowed on him.**

**"You have to be there," Inuyasha stated firmly. "Kagome needs your support. I know you don't approve, and quite frankly, I don't care. I love your daughter, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Period."**

**Mrs. Higurashi sat back, and he thought she might be fighting a smile. "Kagome said you were studying to become a teacher. For…"troubled" kids?"**

**"Yeah," Inuyasha answered warily.**

**"A thankless job, that," Mr. Higurashi put in. "And it doesn't pay very well."**

**"I know," Inuyasha said. "But I want to do it anyway. And Kagome is so talented…she'll be famous one day, without a doubt. Wouldn't want to steal her limelight…"**

**Mrs. Higurashi sighed and glanced at her husband. Inuyasha could see that she was distressed. Kagome was her darling daughter and he was some interloper who had already stolen her away. Please, he thought, gazing pleadingly at Mrs. Higurashi. You can't even guess how much it would mean to her. Perhaps he should have said that out loud, but he never got the chance. Mrs. Higurashi turned a charming smile on him, one that reminded him of Kagome.**

**"Oh, all right," She conceded with a sigh. "We'll be there. I know it means a lot to her."**

**Inuyasha grinned. "Thank you! I didn't know what I would do if I couldn't get you to say yes…"**

**"You would have married her anyway," Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling. "That's what I like about you, Inuyasha. I think you'll make a good husband for her."**

**To his surprise, she stood up and hugged him. Inuyasha grinned. He could definitely see bits of Kagome in her mother. When he left, he was pleased and satisfied; now that he was sure they were going to be at the wedding. And with that out of the way, he could feel the onset of nerves. I love her so much, Inuyasha thought, but even I'm scared. He hoped everything was going good at the doctor. He knew that losing the baby again would devastate his Kagome.**

**"You're looking inordinately pleased with yourself."**

**Kagome glanced sideways at Sango and grinned. She rested her hand on her belly, which just kept getting bigger as the weeks passed. Now she understood why, after her ultrasound, but she wasn't about to tell anyone. I'll make the announcement tomorrow, she thought, smiling brightly. At the wedding reception. Kagome was in such a good mood that even Sango's scowl couldn't make her flinch.**

**"Tell me!" Sango wheedled.**

**"Not a chance," Kagome said firmly.**

**Sango sighed. "Fine then. Look, Kagome, I want to bring a date with me…is that okay?"**

**"Who?" Kagome asked, looking over at her curiously.**

**"I'll tell if you will," Sango responded, grinning.**

**Kagome huffed, then broke into laughter. Fine, I deserved that, she thought, smiling. But I still won't tell. She put an arm around Sango's shoulders as the two of them headed down the sidewalk. Her stomach rumbled demandingly, nothing new to her now. Often she found herself hungry, and for the strangest things. Sango found it a little unsettling. Fortunately for her, thought, Kagome's craving was a little more tame this afternoon.**

**"Sushi!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing at a Japanese restaurant across the way.**

**"You hate seafood," Sango reminded her.**

**"But I want sushi!" Kagome insisted, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the crosswalk.**

**"Pregnant women!" Sango huffed, exasperated.**

**Kagome chuckled. It was true, she hated seafood, but for some reason she couldn't kill this craving. Actually, I do like sushi, she thought, holding onto Sango's hand as they crossed the road. Just not often. It was a poor defense, one she doubted Inuyasha would appreciate on his middle of the night trips to here or there. He was sweet and understanding as she could hope for, but he still grumbled when she asked him to go out for ice cream at midnight. I love him, Kagome thought, grinning. And it's a good thing he loves me, or he'd throttle me!**

**It was a small wedding, but lovely nonetheless. Kagome, with Sango and Rin's help, had found the perfect dress. It was white silk, an empire waistline, with short, ruched sleeves that hung off her shoulders. The skirt was embroidered with silver roses. Simple, but elegant, and Inuyasha had been quite impressed by it. Her hair was in simple curls, crowned with a circled of white roses that trailed a lace train. Kagome was pleased with the overall effect.**

**Sango took the place of her maid of honor, and Rin was a bridesmaid, both of them wearing a pale blue nearly the same shade as Kagome's eyes. Kagome didn't know what had been more shocking; the fact that Sango's date had turned out to be Miroku, or the fact that Miroku was wearing a tuxedo. He looks ridiculous, Kagome thought,**

**beaming. Inuyasha had managed to compromise with her, and he was wearing a sleek suit, minus tie and cummerbund. Now, he looks fantastic, she thought, smiling over at him.**

**To her pleasure, her mother and father had shown up, as well. Inuyasha admitted then that that was where he'd really been the day before. Kagome couldn't be angry at him; she understood why he didn't want her to know. He's the best man in the world, she thought, smiling at him as he pulled out her chair for her. And now he's my husband. She had thought for a long time about whether or not she was going to take his last name. Finally, she'd decided; from this day forward, she was Mrs. Kagome Takahashi.**

**"Miroku, you old dog," Inuyasha teased. "Why didn't you tell me?"**

**"It wasn't any of your business," Miroku retorted.**

**"Sango didn't even tell me," Kagome put in, sliding her hand into Inuyasha's. "I feel so insulted!"**

**Sango snorted. "It wasn't any of your business, just like Miroku said."**

**"Thanks, honey muffin," Miroku said affectionately, sliding his arm around her shoulders.**

**Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and stuck her finger in her mouth, gagging. He echoed the gesture back at her, and they grinned at each other. Sango, glaring at them from across the table, scooted her chair closer to Miroku.**

**"You're welcome, snugglefuck," She cooed, batting her lashes at Miroku.**

**"Snugglefuck?" Kagome questioned, glancing sidelong at Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha shrugged. "Search me."**

**He let out a huff of surprise a moment later as Kagome reached over, her fingers tickling him. She laughed as Inuyasha dragged her close and planted a kiss firmly on her lips. Settling back in the chair, Kagome looked down at her plate and sighed. Trays of food were finally being set out; even though it had only been five minutes, it felt like forever to a young pregnant woman. As soon as the food was all set out, she reached for the spoon in a dish of lasagna.**

**"Easy, there," Inuyasha teased, taking the spoon from her and dishing out some of the lasagna. "You act like you're eating for more than just you and the baby."**

**"Actually," Kagome said suddenly. "I need to tell you something."**

**She reached out and picked up her spoon, tapping it lightly against her glass. The soft chiming sound caught the attention over everyone at the small table; no more than twenty guests total. Kagome stood up, taking Inuyasha's hand into hers for support. Even he didn't know the news she was about to impart. Everyone around the table was looking at her intently; down near the end, Forrester winked at her.**

**"As you all know, I went for an ultrasound yesterday," Kagome said. "But I didn't find out if the baby would be a boy or a girl." Everyone around the table groaned. She held up her hand to silence them, then continued. "However, I did find out something…"**

**"Stop teasing us!" Sango said, scowling.**

**"Come on, honey," Inuyasha said softly, squeezing her hand. She noticed the concern in his dark eyes.**

**"I'm not having a baby," Kagome said quietly. Everyone went silent. A slow grin curved the corners of her mouth. "I'm having twins!"**

**There was another long moment of silence, then cheers erupted all around the table. Inuyasha looked as though he might faint. As she sank back to her seat, he closed his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She sighed softly as he nuzzled her neck affectionately. Kagome had been a little nervous about this news. One child was expensive enough; two was going to be quite a challenge. He doesn't seem upset, though, she thought, gazing down at Inuyasha's smiling face. In fact, he seems pleased.**

**"Inuyasha, man, way to go," Miroku crowed, grinning. "Those are some little soldiers you got…ow!"**

**Scowling, he rubbed the back of his head where Sango had smacked him. They glowered at each other for a moment, before dissolving into a fit of cooing and nuzzling. Kagome leaned back in Inuyasha's arms, and paused in reaching for her fork.**

**"I think I'm going to be seriously ill," She stated.**

**Inuyasha laughed. "It's disgusting, isn't it?"**

**"Shut up," Miroku growled.**

**"Actually," Inuyasha said softly, his voice only loud enough for her to here. "It's almost kinda cute, in a gross sort of way. I'm glad they're so happy."**

**"Me too," Kagome agreed, grabbing her fork.**

**She stayed cradled in Inuyasha's lap as they ate. At first he had trouble maneuvering his fork, until she took over feeding him, in between her own bites. This couldn't possibly be more perfect, Kagome thought, sighing contentedly. Mom and dad are here, Sango and Miroku, all of my friends…it's simply perfect. Inuyasha kept one hand on her stomach the whole time, protectively. She knew he would be waiting with baited breath for the first kick.**

**"You know what," Mrs. Higurashi said suddenly. "We need to have a baby shower!"**

**"Ooo!" Rin cooed, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, I love showers, I love 'em! Can I help plan, please, pretty please?"**

**"Of course, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said, looking a little bit taken aback.**

**"Sounds like fun," Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes.**

**"You're not invited!" Mrs. Higurashi told him, grinning. "It's women only!"**

**"Hear that, Kan," Shippo said, nudging Kanna, who sat beside him. "Baby shower. Sounds like fun."**

**"Fun," Kanna grumbled, rolling her eyes as Inuyasha had.**

**"Now, wait a minute!" Kagome cut in, laughing. "I want all my friends to be there, male or female! Period!"**

**Laughter erupted around her. She smiled sweetly at those around her. It will be…May when the children are born, Kagome thought. Not too much longer now. With the month of January newly rung in, and the cold worse by the day, she was glad her children would be born in spring. The timing was as perfect as every thing else seemed to be. Looking down at Inuyasha, who was laughing merrily, she couldn't help but smile.**

**Inuyasha sat in the stiff-backed chair and stared across the table at Koga. If I didn't love her so much, I'd throttle her, he thought, glancing sideways at Kagome. At five months pregnant, their honeymoon had been short and relatively uneventful. After her miscarriage, the doctor had insisted they'd been careful. Inuyasha had been in such a**

**sweet, contented mood that he'd agreed when Kagome had suggested, uneasily, that he try to make peace with Koga.**

**At least he looks like shit, he thought, smiling inwardly. His hair was unkempt, dark circles surrounded his eyes, and his skin was grayish, haggard. Koga stared at the top of the table, silent as a mouse. Kagome looked anxiously between both of them, then let out a frustrated sigh. Koga looked up at her, startled, and a hesitant smile curved his lips.**

**"How did the ultrasound go?" Koga asked quietly.**

**"Great!" Kagome replied, smiling brightly. "I'm going to have twins!"**

**Koga's eyes widened, and he turned a startled gaze on Inuyasha. "And to think, up until a second ago, I envied you!"**

**Inuyasha found himself fighting a chuckle. "I'm sure it won't be a problem."**

**"I never knew you as a kid," Koga said. "But I knew her! She was hell in a sundress!"**

**"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed, swatting Koga playfully. "And what were you?!"**

**"Sweet and angelic," Koga answered, grinning.**

**Inuyasha again found himself fighting laughter. He could see a faint hint of the man Koga could have been. Kagome seemed to bring out a gentle side that seemed impossible. Little brat, he thought, glancing at her. You know me too well. He would never forgive Koga for his actions, but he couldn't hate him, either. Inuyasha thought he was pathetic, and he pitied him.**

**"I wish you luck," Koga said quietly. "You're going to need it."**

**"We'll be fine," Kagome told him, reaching out and taking Inuyasha's hand. "We'll managed together."**

**Koga nodded. "I'm sure you will. Send me pictures when they're born, okay?"**

**"We'll bring them to visit," Kagome said, smiling.**

**Inuyasha wanted to protest. He did not want this man anywhere near his children. If she does bring them, I'll be going too, he thought, fighting a scowl. And maybe I'll bring a knife…except I don't think they allow that here. Kagome smiled at him reassuringly, then reached for her bag, and pulled out an envelope. It was their**

**wedding pictures. She passed them over to Koga, who took them out gingerly and studied them.**

**"You look lovely, Kagome," Koga commented. He glanced up at Inuyasha. "And you…"**

**"Me?" Inuyasha asked, his eyebrows lifting.**

**"You suck," Koga said bluntly. "You look like you were born solely for the cover of romance novels."**

**Inuyasha did laugh, this time. "Is that jealousy I hear, Mr. Wolf?"**

**"Of course not," Koga said, with what seemed like feigned arrogance. "I was the captain of the football team. Just wait until I'm out of here, then I'll give you a run for your money, Fabio."**

**"Ouch," Inuyasha winced. "That's just plain mean."**

**Koga laughed. "Sorry…you're more like Rambo…"**

**Inuyasha might have been insulted, but he could see a hint of mischief in Koga's eyes. So this is what Kagome used to see, he thought, sighing inwardly. I can't blame her for wanting to help. It was, after all, part of why he loved her so.**

**The rest of the visit was fairly mundane, but it wasn't so bad. When Inuyasha rose at last, he was stiff, and surprised to realize that they'd been there for a couple of hours. Kagome snuggled against his side as they left the building, gazing up at him adoringly. Okay, it was worth it, he thought, grinning. When she looks at me like that, it's always worth it. Inuyasha bent down and kissed the tip of her nose.**

**"I see what you meant," Inuyasha said. "There's definitely a shade of who he could have been."**

**"It's sad, isn't it?" Kagome asked, sighing. "I wish I could do more to help."**

**"You've done tons, love," Inuyasha assured her, hugging her close. "No one could ask for more than you've done. Akito says he's made great improvement with your help."**

**"I know," Kagome said. "I hope with some time and patience, he'll be well enough to leave the hospital one day."**

**Inuyasha glanced over at her and felt a bit of melancholy. He had this feeling, deep inside, that Koga was never going to be right again, but he didn't want to tell her that. Kagome was so determined to help and he didn't want to discourage her. Although he hated it, he had accepted that she wanted to help Koga. I'll stand by her through everything, Inuyasha thought, smiling down at her. After all, she had stood by his side through everything since the first day he had met her.**

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Stress**

**Bitter cold February air nipped at Kagome's nose. She fingered the fringe of the fleece scarf she wore, and glanced sidelong at Koga. As much as she hated the cold, she was pleased to see him outside, getting some exercise. Although he was still mostly thin, his lack of activity lately had diminished muscle from years of playing football. The cold air put some color in his cheeks, and he looked much healthier. Possibly even a little happier, Kagome thought hopefully.**

**She visited him Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and sometimes on Sundays, too. Kagome also cooked for Inuyasha and, lately, worked on a commission for the cover of a debut novel for a new author. She wouldn't admit it to Inuyasha, but she was exhausted. The constant work was really taking its toll on her, but she did her best to ignore it. It was only concern for the children she was carrying that got Kagome to rest at all.**

**"How's the painting coming?" Koga asked, glancing at her.**

**"Almost finished, actually," Kagome answered, smiling faintly. "I hope the writer likes it."**

**"They will," Koga said firmly. "Who wouldn't? Your art is fantastic, it always has been."**

**Kagome rubbed the back of her neck and laughed softly. "Maybe. I won't get my hopes too high, though. It's hard to make a career as an artist."**

**"But you'll do it," Koga said. "I'm sure if it."**

**He's almost like a child, she thought, rubbing her hands together to warm them. Even through the gloves, they were chilled. As Kagome observed Koga, she noticed his**

**mannerisms were child-like and docile. He spent a lot of time staring at the ground, kicking at small stones along the path, and fidgeting. They had been walking for at least an hour now, as well, and he seemed to be getting somewhat sulky.**

**"Should we head back?" Kagome asked quietly. "It's pretty cold out here..."**

**"Sure," Koga replied, flashing a wan smile.**

**Kagome turned, then paused, horrified, as a white hot pain gripped her belly. She recognized the feeling at once, as the same one she'd had months ago, when she'd lost her first child. The strength left her legs and she sank slowly onto the path, gasping for breath. A contraction! She thought frantically, knowing this time what it was. Another did not follow right away, but that meant little. Kagome knew it might not be long. She folded her arms over her belly protectively.**

**"Kagome!" Koga called, resting his hand on her shoulder gently. "Kagome, what's wrong?"**

**"Contractions!" Kagome responded, her voice high with panic. "Not again...I don't want this to happen again!"**

**"Calm down," Koga soothed, dropping to his knees beside her. "Calm down. You need to relax, Kagome. Breathe."**

**Kagome used the sound of his voice as a focus point, and drew in deep breaths. She was shaking badly, but managed to calm herself. Keeping her hands on her stomach, she began to rise. Koga caught her before she could stand and, to her surprise, picked her up. He cradled her in his arms as he stood.**

**"What are you doing?" Kagome demanded, feeling her panic start to come rolling back.**

**"Carrying you," Koga answered simply. "We'll get back faster this way. You need to go to a hospital."**

**"I can walk!" Kagome snapped. "And how are you going to get me back faster?"**

**"You forget," Koga said. "I was the captain of the football team."**

**"'Was' being the operative word here," Kagome muttered.**

**Another painful contraction killed her words in her throat. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she clung to Koga as he ran down the path. Although his time in the hospital had**

**stolen some of his strength, it wasn't even noticeable now. Please, not again, Kagome thought, closing her eyes and hanging on tightly. I can't deal with this again!**

**Inuyasha lifted the visor of his helmet and frowned. Despite the fact that it was nearly six o' clock, Kagome's car was not here. He quickly secured his motorcycle, then headed up to the apartment, his helmet tucked beneath his arm. Inside was dark, quiet, and more than a little cold; they kept the heat off when they weren't there. She could have gotten caught up, Inuyasha thought, trying to be reasonable. She hasn't since that time, but it's not like it can't happen once in a while.**

**He glanced at the answering machine, but the light was still, signaling that there were no new messages. Frowning, he flipped open the address book beside the phone and scanned through it for the number of the hospital Koga was at. A moment later Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin as the phone rang. He grabbed and hit the talk button, figuring it would be Kagome.**

**"Hello?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Hello..." A voice he didn't recognize said hesitantly. "Is this Mr. Takahashi?"**

**"Yes," Inuyasha answered, also hesitant. "Who is this?"**

**"I'm a receptionist at St. Michael's hospital," The woman responded. "I'm calling about your wife."**

**Inuyasha felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Not again! He thought, gripping the phone tightly. The last time had been terrifying enough, and he hadn't known at first that Kagome had even been pregnant. Now...he thought about the twins growing inside her, the kicking he had felt a few times, and the thought of losing them made him ill.**

**"She's just fine, Mr. Takahashi," The receptionist explained. "She went into early labor, but we managed to stop it with drugs. However, the doctor would like to speak to you both."**

**Inuyasha let out an explosive sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God she's all right! I'll be there in fifteen minutes."**

**He hung up the phone without waiting for an answer and grabbed up the keys. The terror that had settled in the pit of his stomach eased a little, but it would not fade completely. Inuyasha was back outside in an instant, completely oblivious to the biting cold. The driver to St. Michael's was not a long one, and within no more than**

**fifteen minutes, he was in the parking lot. He barely remembered to make sure his motorcycle was secure before he was pushing through the doors.**

**"Excuse me," Inuyasha said, catching the attention of a receptionist. "My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. My wife, Kagome, is here..."**

**"Right, Mr. Takahashi," The receptionist said, nodding. "We're going to have to ask you to wait a few moments, while I call the doctor."**

**"Could someone just tell me what happened?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Ask him," The receptionist said, pointing. "He rode here in the ambulance with her."**

**Inuyasha glanced in the direction she was pointing, and his mouth dropped open. Sitting in the waiting area was Akitotor Wolf, and next to him, Koga. Cautiously he headed over to them both, uncertain what to make of the situation. Akito looked up and smiled wanly as Inuyasha approached, but Koga continued staring at the floor. What's going on? Inuyasha wondered, looking back and forth between the two.**

**"Kagome went into premature labor," Akito said quietly.**

**Inuyasha nodded. "So I've been told. What happened?"**

**"I...I carried her..." Koga stammered. "She started having contractions, so I carried her back to the center."**

**"They were out for a walk," Akito explained. "Koga picked her up and ran all the way back with her. The doctor said it was good that he did...they wouldn't have been able to stop the labor if he hadn't reacted as quickly as he did."**

**No, no, no! Inuyasha thought frantically, trying to keep his horror from showing on his face. Why him, of all people!? His children were going to live because of Koga Wolf...the man who'd shot him! The man who'd tried to kill Kagome. This is too much, Inuyasha thought, groaning inwardly. This just...sucks. He was grateful that Kagome and her children were safe, but he could not simply forgive Koga!**

**"I know you hate me," Koga said quietly. "And I didn't do it for you, anyway. Kagome's the one I care about."**

**Inuyasha scowled. "I know that."**

**"Hey, now," Akito cut in, frowning at Inuyasha. "There's no need to act like this. After all, he did save the lives of your children."**

**"I know that," Inuyasha repeated, gazing at Akito coolly. "And I'm truly grateful."**

**"Mr. Takahashi?" The receptionist called. "You can go in now."**

**Inuyasha let out a sigh of relief and turned away from the Wolfs. Kagome may have thought of Akitotor as an uncle, and she might feel obligated to Koga, but he had no such feelings. I can't wait until he gets better, he thought, as he stalked down the corridor. The sooner those two are out of our lives, the better!**

**Kagome rested on hand on her stomach and stared at it, fighting back tears. Relief, fear, she wasn't certain what they were from, but she could barely keep from crying. Her children were safe, but it wasn't comforting. What if this happens again? she wondered, sniffling. How can I have a family if this keeps happening? The door swung open suddenly and Kagome jumped, looking up.**

**"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed, overjoyed to see him.**

**"Hey, sweetheart," Inuyasha cooed, moved straight over to her and pulling her into his arms. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay."**

**"I'm scared," Kagome murmured, snuggling close to him.**

**"It's going to be okay, baby," Inuyasha soothed. "I'll take care of you."**

**"That's absolutely correct, Mr. Takahashi."**

**Kagome and Inuyasha both looked up. The doctor, Dr. Henderson, the same as last time, was watching them both intently. He held a clipboard in one hand, and glasses perched on his overly long nose. Graying brown hair surrounded the shining, balding pate of his head. Kagome sat up, leaning close to Inuyasha for support.**

**"Can you tell us why this keeps happening?" She asked.**

**"It's stress," Dr. Henderson replied. "Too much stress can send a woman into premature labor, and you seem to be somewhat predisposed to it. Have you been working a lot lately?"**

**"Too much," Inuyasha answered, before she could speak. "I keep telling her she needs to rest more."**

**"I didn't think I was doing that much," Kagome said quietly.**

**"It's simply too much," Dr. Henderson insisted. "Now, I want you to spend as much time as possible in bed."**

**"I can't do that!" Kagome protested, horrified.**

**"You can, and you will," Dr. Henderson said. He turned to look at Inuyasha. "And you'll make sure that she does. Tie her to the bed if you have to, but don't let her over work herself. Understand?"**

**Inuyasha grinned. "Not a problem, doctor."**

**Kagome glared at Inuyasha, but he just smiled at her brightly. What about... Kagome thought, then she shook her head. There was simply no question in her mind, when she thought about it. She cared about Akito and Koga, but neither of them was more important than the health of her children. Period. Inuyasha must have sensed what she was thinking, because he smiled at her warmly.**

**"He'll understand," Inuyasha said.**

**"Akito or Koga?" Kagome asked, lifting her eyebrows.**

**"I can't believe I'm saying this," Inuyasha responded. "But probably Koga more than Akito."**

**Kagome laughed. She stood up, and with Inuyasha's help got dressed again. He was sweet and affectionate, kissing her and nuzzling her gently. As she pulled her shirt on, she thought back to when she'd met him, more than a year ago now. Amazing, she thought, smiling to herself. Amazing how much a life can change in such a short time. Kagome turned to Inuyasha as he put an arm around her shoulders. Looking into his dark eyes, she knew she'd be safe as long as he was there.**

**Inuyasha stood with Kagome in Koga's room. He sat in a chair in the corner, staring at the T.V. He'd been surprised that Akito and Koga had left before he and Kagome had come out of the hospital room, but he had a feeling he knew why. Akito doesn't want Koga seeing us together, Inuyasha thought. In fact, Akito had given him a nasty look when he'd entered the psychiatric center with Kagome. Apparently it ran in the family. The thought made him shiver.**

**"Koga," Kagome called softly. "Koga, we need to talk.**

**Koga looked up. "You're not coming back." He said quietly.**

**"Not until after the twins are born," Kagome admitted. "It's the doctor's orders, Koga. He says if I don't rest, I could lose the babies."**

**Koga's eyes were dark and shaded as he looked at Kagome. Inuyasha watched him warily, uncertain. I don't like this one bit, he thought, holding Kagome's hand tightly in his. I hate having to do this.**

**"Come here," Koga said quietly, beckoning. "Please?"**

**Inuyasha was forced to let go of Kagome's hand as she moved over to Koga. He watched, trying not to scream, as Koga rested a hand on her stomach. I can't stand this, he thought, seething. It's a damn good thing that I love her so much. As he watched, Koga sat back, his eyes widening in surprise.**

**"One of them kicked," He said softly.**

**Kagome giggled. "I know! They get feistier by the day, it seems."**

**"Will you bring them?" Koga asked, his voice hoarse. "Just once? So I could see them..."**

**"Of course," Kagome replied, smiling.**

**Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He didn't want Koga ever seeing his children, but he knew that Kagome would be stubborn about it. A part of him even understood. The man was pathetic; it was hard not to feel pity for him. Kagome crouched beside Koga's chair and allowed him to hug her. The gesture seemed to make him happy, even though it made Inuyasha furious.**

**"Take care of yourself," Koga said. He glanced at Inuyasha. "Make sure she takes care of herself."**

**Inuyasha nodded. "Of course."**

**"I'm not a child," Kagome said, wrinkling her nose. "I'll be twenty- one this year, yanno!"**

**"She's a child," Koga commented, looking straight at Inuyasha. "Put her in time out if you have to."**

**"Sure," Inuyasha grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."**

**Kagome scowled at both of them, then rose. It was a struggle for her, so Inuyasha moved forward and helped her up. He put an arm around her waist to steady her. Kagome smiled at him, then reached out and gently touched Koga's arm.**

**"You take care of yourself too," Kagome said quietly.**

**"I will," Koga murmured.**

**Inuyasha held onto Kagome, ushering her towards the door. No matter what she wanted, he fully intended to keep this visit short. He wanted to take her home so she could start resting. They'd already come to a compromise; she could work on her paintings, and she could go visit her parents, and she could even go out with Sango for lunch once a week. Inuyasha didn't want to make her a prisoner, but he was determined that she take care of herself this time.**

**"Inuyasha."**

**Startled, he paused and glanced back at Koga. Koga sat in the chair, his eyes shaded by the heavy fall of his unkempt hair. He beckoned, and Inuyasha let go of Kagome, and walked over to the chair. When she looked back at him, he waved her off. Somehow he got the feeling that Koga had something to say to him alone. Lovely, Inuyasha thought, as he paused beside the chair. Another thing I didn't want to do today.**

**"You will take care of her, won't you?" Koga asked, staring at him with haunted eyes.**

**"Of course," Inuyasha answered, feeling a little irritated.**

**"Good," Koga said, sitting back with a satisfied sigh. "I want you to make sure she's happy. Because I know I can't..."**

**Inuyasha stared. Words hung in the air between them, unspoken, and he knew they would continue to be unspoken. This is insane, he thought, frowning. He took a step back, away from Koga. Anyone who really paid attention could see that he would never get better. Akito would never admit it, and Kagome didn't want to, but Inuyasha could see it, clear as day.**

**"Coward," Inuyasha growled.**

**Koga nodded. "I am that. I won't deny it. But you understand, don't you?"**

**"I think so," Inuyasha said. "I got lucky. I managed to turn my life around. And then I met Kagome."**

**"She's a blessing," Koga agreed. "Thanks, Inuyasha."**

**Inuyasha nodded briefly. He turned and left the room without another word; there was simply nothing left to say. He caught up with Kagome at the front door of the center and put an arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him, slipping an arm around his hips and snuggling up to him warmly.**

**"What was that about?" Kagome asked.**

**"Nothing important," Inuyasha answered. "Let's go home, sweetheart."**

**Note: There is still one more chapter to be written so don't think it's over yet.**

**Chapter 23: Epilogue**

**Note: I've always wanted my kids to be named Alastair, Quinn, and Elizabeth.**

**Epilogue**

**A faint autumn breeze stirred leaves along the browning grass. Inuyasha shifted Alastair in his arms and cooed softly to the infant, who squirmed uncomfortable in the autumn drizzle. Next to him, his brother Quinn was quiet and calm in his mother's arms. Kagome was silent, but her eyes were red rimmed from crying, and there was deep sorrow in those pale blue irises. Inuyasha felt distinct distress, not knowing how he could comfort her.**

**Picked a lovely time of year for it, man, he thought, scowling down at the coffin. It was hard to muster anything but pity for the pathetic shell of a man Koga had been. Inuyasha hadn't been at all surprised when Kagome had gotten the call about Koga's suicide. They thought he was better, he thought. Hell, even I was beginning to think he was better. Koga hadn't been better, though, and not three weeks after his release from the psychiatric center, he was dead.**

**"At least he got to see them before...before..." Kagome choked, her voice hoarse.**

**"Hush, darling," Inuyasha murmured, leaning close to her. "He's at peace now, sweetheart."**

**"I know," Kagome sniffled. "I...I just feel so...so helpless...like...nothing I did...meant anything..."**

**"You did everything you could," Inuyasha assured her, leaning his shoulder against hers. "Now all you can do is live your life. It's what he wouldn't have wanted."**

**I hate this, Inuyasha thought, fighting a scowl. For all that he hadn't been able to forgive Koga, he felt like crying. It was such a waste. What might he have been if his parents had been so sick and disgusting? Glancing sideways at Kagome, he wished he could somehow spare her this sorrow. After all, she'd known Koga all her life. Inuyasha had known Kagome two years, and he would be devastated if he lost her. He couldn't imagine losing someone he'd known since childhood.**

**"I suppose you're right," Kagome said softly. "Can we go home now? Please?"**

**"Of course," Inuyasha soothed. "These two shouldn't be out here much longer, anyway."**

**That brought a smile to Kagome's face. "You're right. Let's take them home."**

**Inuyasha smiled. He looked down at Alastair, who was fast becoming cranky and unsettled. You're going to be just like you're daddy, he thought, grinning. And Quinn... Glancing at his other son, his smile broadened. Quinn would be sweet and quiet, like his mother. Perhaps an artist. An artist and a troublemaker, Inuyasha thought. How poetically appropriate.**

**The paint brush left perfect strokes of green on the canvas. Kagome leaned back, studying her latest work with a skeptical eye. It was another commission piece, one among so many as her popularity grew. The buzz of the T.V. was in the back of her mind; cartoons, noisy and silly, that's what was on. A moment later a key turned in the lock, and the door swung open.**

**"Daddy! Daddy!" Twin voices chorused.**

**Kagome chuckled to herself and turned on her stool to face the door. Inuyasha knelt in the doorway as two toddling boys, identical in appearance, raced over to him to smother him in hugs. Both had their father's raven black hair, recently trimmed, although it hung nearly to the shoulders on both of them. And they had their mother's pale, cornflower blue eyes, as well. Four years, Kagome thought, rising from the stool. Amazing how time flies.**

**"How was it today, honey?" Kagome asked, kissing Inuyasha on the cheek as he stood.**

**"He...er, it wasn't fun," Inuyasha answered, sighing. "Truly a thankless job."**

**Kagome smiled. Inuyasha bent and picked up Quinn, who was always demanding to be held. Alastair was more aloof, and a much louder, rowdier child. They greeted Inuyasha every day when he got home from work. As a student teacher in a small, alternative school for troublemakers, he did not have an easy job. Kagome knew that the boys cheered him up immensely.**

**"And how were they?" Inuyasha asked. "Did they behave?"**

**"Quinn got into my paints again," Kagome answered, sighing. It was the only time her quieter son got into trouble. "Alastair was surprisingly well behaved. He watched that tape of the Swan Lake again!"**

**Inuyasha grinned wryly. "My son likes ballet. Beautiful. And the little one?"**

**"She's..." Kagome began, and paused as crying sounded through the baby monitor. "Awake!"**

**Kagome rushed into the nursery with Inuyasha on her heels. Inside the crib their five month old daughter was crying, no doubt hungry. Elizabeth had a sprinkling of light brown hair that would no doubt darken to look like her mother's someday, and eyes of a blue closer to her father's midnight irises. Kagome lifted her from the crib, cooing to her softly, and pulled the loose collar of her shirt down to feed her daughter.**

**"Lucky," Inuyasha muttered, eyeing Kagome and Elizabeth.**

**Kagome laughed. "You'll get your turn later. Mom and dad want to watch them for a while this weekend."**

**"Ooo, nice," Inuyasha said, letting Quinn down.**

**Alastair toddled into the room and tugged at Inuyasha's jeans, demanding to be held. Sighing, Inuyasha picked him up and held him close to Kagome. Alastair watched Elizabeth as she fed, his blue eyes alert and curious.**

**"He's going to be a tyrant of a big brother," Kagome commented, grinning. "He already is."**

**"He never wants to be held unless it gets him closer to her," Inuyasha agreed. "And if she grows up to be anything near as wonderful as her mother, which I'm sure she will, we'll be glad for an overprotective older brother."**

**Kagome laughed and leaned close to Inuyasha. She was happier than she could ever have imagined being. She had a successful art career, and Inuyasha was happy, if somewhat frustrated, in his teaching job. How fortunate they were! Not everyone is so fortunate, though, Kagome thought soberly, remembering Koga. It was a good thing to remember. It reminded her how precious children were, and made her determined to give hers the happiest lives possible.**


End file.
